Across the Ocean: Po drugiej stronie oceanu
by just-mille
Summary: Tłumaczenie angielskiego opowiadania Across the Ocean, którego autorką jest Annilaia.
1. Bella Swan

Autor: **Annilaia**

Tłumaczenie: **Mille&.wymyślona.**

Beta: **.wymyślona., frill, Mille **

* * *

**ACROSS THE OCEAN - PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE OCEANU**

**Rozdział I**

**Bella Swan**

- Bello, skarbie? Jak się czujesz? - usłyszałam łagodny głos mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Otworzyłam oczy, napotykając jasne światło szpitalnych lamp. Wydałam z siebie zaspany pomruk, po czym przekręciłam się na bok, zwracając się twarzą do Alice Brandon.

- Hej, kochanie – powiedziała wesoło, podpierając głowę rękami u szczytu mojego materaca. - Martwiłam się o ciebie. Ale wiesz co? Lekarz mówi, że to na pewno twój ostatni pobyt tutaj. To było tylko niewielkie przeziębienie, które wymknęło się spod kontroli. Twój organizm jest już niemal całkowicie zdrowy. Czy to nie wspaniale?- Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, wtulając głowę w poduszkę.

- To świetnie, Ally – wyszeptałam. - Nie mogę się już doczekać powrotu do domu.

Od dziecka miałam problemy z układem odpornościowym. Nawet najmniejsze przeziębienie czy grypa kończyły się pobytem w szpitalu. Zwykle potrzeba około tygodnia, żeby mi się polepszyło, jednak jeśli trwa to dłużej, muszę być hospitalizowana. Nigdy nie wyzdrowieję całkowicie. Mieszkam poza miastem, w wielkim domu przy plaży. Mam doskonały widok na ocean, a także świeże, morskie powietrze. Odkąd skończyłam college i założyłam swoją własną firmę, parter mojego domu zajmuje piekarnia. Przygotowywałam dania specjalne i zajmowałam się kateringiem na licznych przyjęciach. Alice była szefem kuchni, ale w praktyce przygotowywała potrawy, pełniąc te same funkcje, co reszta naszej ekipy.

Patrzyłam jak Rosalie i Jasper Hale'owie, bliźnięta, wchodzą do pokoju, uśmiechając się i machając do mnie. Byli zarówno moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jak i najlepszym kelnerami. Jasper spotykał się z Alice od kilku lat i miałam wiadomości z pewnego źródła, że wkrótce jej się oświadczy. Tego się mogłam spodziewać. Zakochali się w sobie jeszcze w czasach liceum i teraz, w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat, byli więcej niż gotowi, by być razem.

- Więc – powiedziałam, przeciągając się – Które z was, cieniasy, wyrwie mnie z tego miejsca? - Roześmiali się i Rose usiadła u podnóża mojego łóżka.

- Cieszę się, że już ci lepiej, Bells. Mamy na dziś wieczór zamówienie. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Och, co tym razem? Szczęśliwej pięćdziesiątej rocznicy? Bar micwa? - Jasper zachichotał, splatając swoje palce z Alice.

- To jakieś przyjęcie służbowe. Przejście na emeryturę czy jakieś przeniesienie, sam już nie wiem. My tylko serwujemy jedzenie. - Usiadłam prosto na łóżku. Czułam, że odżywam, gotowa zrobić wszystko, czego ode mnie potrzebują. W tym momencie weszła lekarka.

- Bello, widzę, że czujesz się już o wiele lepiej, ale nie przemęczaj się, dobrze? - przytaknęłam z uśmiechem, wciągając na nogi skarpetki. - Pamiętaj, aby zawsze ciepło się ubierać, kiedy będziesz przesiadywała na tarasie. Nie możemy dopuścić, żebyś znów zachorowała. Byłoby lepiej dla twojego organizmu, gdybyś pozostała zdrowa jak najdłużej. Okej?

- Oczywiście, doktor Collins! - zawołałam radośnie, wkładając kurtkę na plecy. - Skontaktuję się z panią któregoś dnia. A to ciasto na przyjęcie Mae będzie gotowe jutro! - Powiedziała jeszcze kilka miłych słów, zanim wyszłam z przyjaciółmi pod rękę. Jasper odwiózł mnie do domu, podczas gdy Alice i Rosalie zastanawiały się, czego będziemy potrzebować na przyjęcie.

Przekroczenie progu mojego domu sprawiło, że w sekundę poczułam się jeszcze szczęśliwsza niż byłam przedtem. Zakasałam rękawy, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Alice tanecznym krokiem poruszała się pomiędzy półkami, cały czas chichocząc. Pracowaliśmy przez kilka godzin, przygotowując wszystko do perfekcji. Potem wyruszyli vanem kateringowym na imprezę, zostawiając mnie z pieczywem i ciasteczkami do zrobienia na następny dzień.

Kiedy skończyłam już kilka partii, a reszta piekła się w piekarnikach, napiłam się chłodnej wody i opatulona kocem, usiadłam na tarasie. Oparłam stopy o balustradę, wpatrując się w ocean; nagle poczułam się taka osamotniona.

Uświadomiłam sobie, że mieszkam w zaledwie jednym z miliarda miast na świecie. Po drugiej stronie oceanu jest kontynent pełen ludzi, którzy przeżywają tam swoje życie tak, jak zwykli robić to każdego dnia. A tutaj byłam ja, siedząc samotnie, podczas gdy moi przyjaciele zajmowali się moim biznesem. I tylko częściowo mi to odpowiadało.

Miałam ochotę zrobić coś spontanicznego. Coś, o czym nie musieli wiedzieć. Wpatrywałam się w fale uderzające o plażę i w księżyc odbijający się w wodzie. Przypomniałam sobie zdarzenie z czasów szkoły średniej, kiedy do mojej koleżanki z klasy przyszedł list z Francji. List, który był odpowiedzią na wiadomość w butelce.

Zeskoczyłam z siedzenia. Szanse na to, że się uda były marne i nie miałam pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z przypływem, ale chciałam to zrobić.

Na kartce papieru zanotowałam swój adres i rozpoczęłam list. Napisałam o swojej chorobie, pracy, domu. O moich przyjaciołach i w większości po prostu o sobie. O moich poglądach oraz przypuszczeniach, co się stanie z tym listem.

Znalazłam w kredensie starą butelkę po winie; zwinęłam kartkę, wsadzając ją do środka. Zatkałam ją szczelnie, po czym zanurzyłam w wosku z jednej z zapachowych świec Alice. Potem chwyciłam taśmę, uszczelniając jeszcze bardziej górę. Zaśmiałam się do siebie, schodząc w dół schodami prowadzącymi na plażę. Nie wiem, czego właściwie się spodziewałam, ale gdy ujrzałam parę spychającą swoją łódź do wody, pomyślałam, że to największy i przy okazji najgłupszy zbieg okoliczności.

- Przepraszam – zawołałam. Zatrzymali się i odwrócili nerwowo. Byłam przyzwyczajona, że ludzie przechodzili przez moją posiadłość, by popływać albo pożeglować. Nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. - Daleko macie zamiar wypłynąć?

- Um, tak. Planujemy odpłynąć na jakieś kilka mil, aby poobserwować gwiazdy - powiedział chłopak. - W porządku? - Uśmiechnęłam się i podeszłam bliżej.

- Nie, jasne. Nie ma problemu – wytłumaczyłam. – Możecie to robić, kiedy chcecie... Tylko... Moglibyście coś dla mnie zrobić? - mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Podałam butelkę jego dziewczynie.- Wrzucicie to, kiedy będziecie już wystarczająco daleko? Chcę zobaczyć, czy chociaż gdziekolwiek dopłynie. - Zgodzili się wesoło, życząc mi dobrej nocy. Patrzyłam jeszcze przez chwilę, jak oddalają się od brzegu.

Wróciłam do domu i nagle poczułam się jak idiotka – Ech, to jedna z najbardziej pokręconych rzeczy, które zrobiłam albo i najgłupsza. Tak, zdecydowanie najgłupsza. Mogłam ich jednak nie prosić o pomoc. Czas pokochać spontaniczność! Powinnam przestać mówić do siebie. Okej – Alice śmiałaby się, gdyby usłyszała, że rozmawiam sama ze sobą. Westchnęłam i poszłam zmęczona do piekarni, by wyjąć gotowe wypieki. Zastanawiałam się, co się stanie z moim listem.

Oczywiście... Moja odpowiedź powinna dotrzeć za kilka miesięcy.


	2. Edward Cullen

**Rozdział II- Edward Cullen**

Odwiedziny u moich rodziców na wybrzeżu zawsze były czymś, na co czekałem z niecierpliwością. Tata był znakomitym doktorem, ale wolał pracować w mniejszych miastach. W Londynie było już wystarczająco dużo znanych lekarzy. Moja mama, architekt, przeszła na emeryturę wiele lat temu. Ciągle czekano na jej opinie i projekty, ale rzadko opuszczała nadmorskie miasteczko. Tym razem pojechałem do nich ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Emmettem. Dla nas obu była to pierwsza od miesięcy szansa na urlop. Pracowaliśmy jako redaktorzy w dużym wydawnictwie i przygotowywaliśmy wielkie publikacje dość sławnych pisarzy.

Teraz, kiedy już skończyliśmy, pomyślałem, że to odpowiednia pora na złożenie wizyty moim wspaniałym rodzicom.

Oczywiście, nie mieli pojęcia o naszym przyjeździe. Emmett zaparkował swojego jeepa przed ich domem i głośno zatrąbił klaksonem, gdy wyskoczyłem z auta. Otworzyłem drzwi wołając: „Kochanie! Wróciłem!" i następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszałem, były okrzyki mojej matki, biegnącej z kuchni, by mnie uściskać. Jej twarz promieniała szczęściem; nigdy nie widziałem jej bardziej podekscytowanej. Tata czytał, siedząc w fotelu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy mnie zobaczył.

- Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałeś – zawołała mama. - Właśnie zrobiłam obiad. Wejdź! O, jest i Emmett! Carlisle przywitaj się z synem! - Tata poklepał mnie po ramieniu i zaprowadził do kuchni, gdzie Esme stawiała już przede mną jedno z moich ulubionych dań.

Emmett i ja zjedliśmy chyba dwanaście porcji, zanim była zadowolona. Siedzieliśmy z tatą przy drinkach, gdy rozpoczęły się wieczorne wiadomości. Godzinami rozmawialiśmy o pracy, książkach i które czytaliśmy, a także słuchaliśmy opowieści taty ze szpitala.

Po paru koktajlach i przyjeździe kilku przyjaciół, w domu zrobiło się gorąco i duszno.

- Wybaczcie - powiedziałem, przeciągając się. – Chyba pójdę na krótki spacer, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. - Tata przytaknął z uśmiechem, patrząc jak odchodzę.

Dom moich rodziców dzieliła od plaży jedynie ulica. Nocą, kiedy próbujesz zasnąć, możesz usłyszeć szum wody i poczuć zapach morza unoszący się w powietrzu.

To było jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc. Dorastanie tu wspominam jako najlepszy okres w swoim życiu. Z plażą wiąże się wiele moich wspomnień.

Podążałem za śladami pozostawionymi na piasku, które zataczały koła, tańcząc z daleka od fal. Dwa różne ustawienia stóp. Dwoje ludzi spędzało wieczór na plaży, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem. Przez dwadzieścia pięć lat mojego życia, nie byłem jeszcze w związku, który napełniałby mnie taką radością, wzbudzał pragnienie spędzania każdego dnia z tą jedną osobą. Jasne, miałem dziewczyny. I wiele wspaniałych nocy za sobą, ale to nie było nic wartego zapamiętania, nic specjalnego czy wyjątkowo wspaniałego, więc całe życie poszukiwałem kogoś, kto by do mnie najlepiej pasował.

Nigdy nie byłem naprawdę zakochany.

Rozmyślając, schyliłem się, aby wyciągnąć butelkę z piasku. Wydaje się, że miłość to taka niestała rzecz- łatwo przychodzi i równie łatwo można ją stracić. W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie traktują ją jak używaną rzecz. Pragnąłem przeżyć coś, czego doświadczyli moi rodzice- trwałego i niezapomnianego.

Po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że butelka w moich rękach nie była zwyczajnym śmieciem pozostawionym w piasku. Została mocno zapieczętowana przed morską wodą, a w środku znajdował się list, kilka złożonych kartek papieru.

Rozejrzałem się, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Wszyscy sąsiedzi to pary w podeszłym wieku lub rodziny z dorosłymi dziećmi. Ślady na piasku był częściowo rozmyte i wyglądało na to, że butelka została wyrzucona na brzeg nie później niż godzinę temu.

Zaciekawiony, zabrałem ją ze sobą do domu, gdzie goście szykowali się już do wyjazdu.

Czekałem na zewnątrz aż odjadą, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i życząc im powodzenia, a

potem szybko usprawiedliwiłem się pójściem do łóżka. Mój pokój był niewielki, ale miał wystarczająco miejsca na duże biurko, pojedyncze łóżko i mały telewizor na blacie.

Słyszałem chrapanie Emmetta za ścianą, co potraktowałem jako dobry znak, aby zrobić to, na co czekałem.

Mama zajrzała do pokoju zaraz po tym, jak zmieniłem ubranie na parę luźnych spodni do spania. Ukryłem butelkę w jednej z szuflad, aż położyła się spać. Tata poszedł wkrótce po niej.

Z jakichś powodów pragnąłem, aby ten list był mój i tylko mój. Nie chciałem się nim dzielić z rodziną czy przyjaciółmi ani usłyszeć ich zdania na ten temat. Jego autorem mógł być nieznajomy z Kanady, z Kuby… skądkolwiek. Kiedy już cisza wypełniła cały dom, włączyłem w telewizorze nocny talk show i przyciszyłem głos.

W szufladzie znalazłem stary scyzoryk dziadka. Użyłem go, aby usunąć wosk i wyciągnąć korek. Po kilku zwinnych ruchach udało mi się wyjąć list, a butelkę odłożyłem z powrotem do szuflady. Rozprostowałem kartki i przyjrzałem się stronom, na których widniało eleganckie pismo.

_25 marca 2007_

_Drogi... Ty_

_Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś - dwunastoletnim dzieckiem z południowej Afryki czy jakimś gangsterem z Włoch. W każdym razie, mam zamiar Ci się wyżalić._

_Nazywam się Isabella Marie Swan, a dla przyjaciół po prostu Bella. Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata, swoją własną firmę, problemy ze zdrowiem i nigdy nie byłam zakochana. _

_Od dziecka ciągle lądowałam w szpitalu. Moja choroba polega na braku odporności, chociaż teraz mój organizm wzmocnił się na tyle, abym mogła pozostać zdrowa przez dłuższy czas. Z przyjemnością przyznam Ci się, że dziś był ostatni dzień mojego pobytu w szpitalu._

_Po skończeniu college'u razem z przyjaciółmi założyłam firmę kateringową. _

_Większość rzeczy przyrządzam w domu, a oni kończą to na miejscu i serwują._

_Mam duży dom, ale parter zaadaptowałam na piekarnię. Przygotowuję świeże pieczywo każdego dnia, mogę też zrobić specjalne wypieki na każdą okazję. Powiedz tylko: Bar micwa? Rocznica? Dzięki-Bogu-szef-wyjechał impreza? Żaden problem! Po prostu zadzwoń lub wpadnij z czym tylko chcesz. Będę do twojej dyspozycji. _

_W każdym razie, tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, nigdy nie byłam zakochana. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale nie sądzę, by miłość dało się tak łatwo znaleźć. Jeśli w Twoim życiu jest ktoś wyjątkowy, jeśli jesteś naprawdę zakochany - masz moje gratulacje. Strasznie trudno mi odnaleźć tę jedyną osobę i powoli zaczynam tracić nadzieję. Widziałam tylu ludzi, którzy odrzucali uczucie, jakby to było coś, co mogą znaleźć wszędzie. Ludzie spotykający się od kilku tygodni szepczą sobie „kocham cię", siedząc nocą na werandzie, ale nie jestem pewna, czy naprawdę zdają sobie sprawę z wagi tych słów._

_Jasne, miałam wcześniej chłopaków, byłam na wielu randkach, posiadam wszystkie te doświadczenia, ale żadne z nich nie było miłością, prawdziwą miłością. To uczucie, które trwa i - zważając na to, że jestem sama - coś, czego nie znalazłam._

_Wiem, że mogą minąć miesiące, zanim ten list do kogoś trafi. Może nawet odwiedzić kilka krajów, zanim zostanie wyrzucony na brzeg, ale zapewniam Cię, że do czasu aż mi odpowiesz (jeśli będziesz miał na to ochotę), będę nadal singielką._

_Czuję się samotna. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie mam się komu wyżalić, tak jak teraz Tobie, ale o fakt, że zostałam sama. Przeprowadziłam się za miasto, z dala od mojej rodziny, która zresztą odwiedza mnie, kiedy tylko może. Moi znajomi zrobili sobie tu bazę, ale nie przesiadują cały czas. Za każdym razem, kiedy muszą iść do pracy, zostaję sama. Dla mojego zdrowia jest lepiej, gdy siedzę w domu, trzymając się z dala od kłopotów, ale to zdecydowanie nie wpływa korzystanie na moją psychikę. Moi najlepsi przyjaciele, Alice i Jasper, są razem od czasów liceum. Nie mów nikomu, ale on ma zamiar się jej oświadczyć. Rosalie jest zabójczo piękną kobietą i może mieć każdego, jednak- podobnie jak ja- nie znalazła jeszcze tego jedynego. Ale przynajmniej może wyjść ze swojego i mojego domu._

_Po tym marudzeniu o miłości sama nie wiem, co więcej napisać? Bóg? Jesteś wierzący? Jeśli tak, przykro mi, ale bez obrazy – jak dla mnie jego kult jest trochę przereklamowany. Jasne, chciałabym wierzyć, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto nas obserwuje, ale wydaje mi się to wysoce nieprawdopodobne. _

_Najbardziej boję się tego, że Bóg naprawdę istnieje, ale przestał się już o nas troszczyć._

_Prezydent Bush jest beznadziejny. A Święty Mikołaj powinien przestać omijać Afrykę. I szczerze? Wspaniale, ze Ameryka niesie pomoc różnym krajom doświadczonym biedą, ale nie sądzisz, że oni także powinni zrobić coś dla swoich obywateli? Możliwe, że tak samo jest tam, gdzie mieszkasz. Nie wiem. Przeskakuję z tematu na temat, zapełniając przestrzeń na kartce albo marnuję papier, niszcząc drzewa. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak na to spojrzysz._

_Mieszkam w wielkim domu przy plaży. Mam zamiar znaleźć kogoś, kto idzie pożeglować, aby wyrzucił to dla mnie. Liczę, że poruszyłam wystarczająco dużo tematów do dyskusji, abyś odezwał się do mnie. Tylko Bóg wie, jak bardzo potrzebuję większej ilości atrakcji w swoim życiu. List zamiast samych rachunków za prąd byłby miłą odmianą._

_Bardzo lubię muzykę. Możesz rozpocząć kolejną rozmowę od tego tematu, w razie potrzeby._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Bella z Ameryki_

Byłem zdumiony. Na dole widniał jej adres. Gapiłem się na ten list z otwartymi ustami, a hałas nadal dochodził z pokoju Emmetta i z telewizji.

Późno już. Wiedziałem, że od dawna powinienem spać. Obiecałem rodzicom, że spędzę z nimi jutrzejszy dzień na załatwianiu różnych spraw i odwiedzaniu znajomych. Byłem jednak tak oczarowany tym, co ta kobieta napisała, że nie mogłem się doczekać odpisania jej. Sięgnąłem do innej szuflady, wyciągnąłem kilka kartek papieru oraz długopis i zacząłem pisać, z zamiarem wysłania tego pocztą jak tylko wrócę do Londynu.


	3. Skrzynka na listy

**Rozdział III****  
**

**Skrzynka na listy **

Połowa lipca.

Zaczynałam podejrzewać, że mój list zatonął w oceanie, zamiast wylądować w obcym kraju. Możliwe, że ktoś go znalazł, wyśmiał i wyrzucił. Pisałam tak chaotycznie, że teraz większości żałuję, szczególnie tej części o religii.

- Bella – zawołała Alice, wchodząc do domu. Siedziałam znów na tarasie, ubrana w czarny top i dżinsowe szorty, nie czułam chłodu. Było to doskonałe miejsce wypoczynku, gdzie docierała orzeźwiająca bryza morska.

- Wyjęłam po drodze twoją pocztę. Masz jej całkiem sporo. - Zeskoczyłam z siedzenia, przewracając stołek i upadłam. Zerwawszy się, wbiegłam do środka, aby odebrać koperty od dziewczyny.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo, kochana – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się. Spostrzegłam list z całkiem nieznanym adresem. Wsunęłam go pod spód, przeglądając ulotki i rachunki. Alice głośno westchnęła i zerknęłam na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Coś nie tak, skarbie? - zapytałam. Spojrzała na mnie i wydęła wargi.  
- Jasper jest jakiś zdenerwowany. Powiedział, że chce porozmawiać, więc umówiliśmy się tutaj, przed dzisiejszym Johnston Bar Mitzvah. - Wiedziałam dokładnie, co Jasper zamierza zrobić i dlaczego Rosalie właśnie z nim wchodziła.  
– Alice! – krzyknął, przechodząc przed próg. Brunetka zerwała się, niemal przestraszona, a Rosalie posłała mi zmieszane spojrzenie. Mrugnęłam porozumiewawczo i zwróciłam się w stronę tego przedstawienia.  
Jasper bez słowa uściskał ukochaną i pocałował ją z pasją.

Zauważyłam, jak jednym gestem wsunął pierścionek na jej palec. Rose zachichotała gwałtownie, gdy główna zainteresowana poczuła przyjemne obciążenie na dłoni. Jasper uśmiechnął się nerwowo, do czasu, aż rzuciła się w jego ramiona, wykrzykując „tak" z całych sił.

Razem z Rosalie zaczęłyśmy tańczyć i krzyczeć, co stanowiło standardową reakcję na widok zaręczyn dwójki przyjaciół.  
- Gratulacje! - wrzasnęłam, ściskając Alice mocno.

- Wiedziałaś! - stwierdziła oskarżycielsko.

- Tak, ale warto było to zobaczyć! – Świeżo upieczona narzeczona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i znów piszczala zachwycona. Nie potrafiła się na mnie gniewać w takiej chwili.

- Powinniśmy pójść na kolację! Trzeba to uczcić! - ogłosił Jasper, wybierając numer. Wykonał telefon, rezerwując stolik dla czterech osób, po czym odprowadziłam ich do drzwi.  
- Spotkamy się na miejscu. O siódmej, tak? - Uprzedzona przez Alice, żeby założyć tę czarną sukienkę, patrzyłam, jak odjeżdżają i pobiegłam do kuchni odnaleźć list.  
- Anglia – mruknęłam w zastanowieniu. Przynajmniej nie musiałam kupować translatora. Otworzyłam kopertę i ujrzałam kilka kartek podobnych do moich własnych. Na każdej stronie widniało piękne, choć męskie pismo. Uśmiechnęłam się. Korespondencja pisana ręcznie prezentowała się zdecydowanie lepiej niż wydrukowana.

_Droga Bello!_

_Nazywam się Edward Anthony Cullen. Mieszkam w Londynie, pracuję na stanowisku redaktora w znanym wydawnictwie. Mam zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata i jestem sam; bardzo się cieszę, że do mnie napisałaś._

_Znalazłem Twój list na plaży, niedaleko domu moich rodziców, godzinę drogi od Londynu. Na początku nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wypatrzyłem butelkę przy brzegu i pomyślałem, że to zostawiona przez kogoś pozostałość po pikniku. Gdy odkryłem w środku Twoją wiadomość, byłem naprawdę podekscytowany, więc zabrałem przesyłkę do domu. Szczerze mówiąc, ukryłem butelkę przed przyjacielem Emmettem, który przebywał w tym czasie ze mną u rodziców. Zaczekałem, aż zaśnie i dopiero wtedy przeczytałem wiadomość._

_Całkowicie mnie zaskoczyłaś. Spuentowałaś w swoim liście wszystko to, co kiedykolwiek czułem. Podobnie jak Ty, mam za sobą związki i wiem jak to jest, ale jeszcze nigdy nie byłem zakochany. Tak, jak napisałaś, ludzie, którzy mnie otaczają na co dzień, przekonują samych siebie, że miłość to coś, co posiadają i czego potrzebują. Jednak, kiedy przemija, zostają ze złamanym sercem, ponieważ wierzyli, że dopadła ich strzała Amora. Czasami okazuje się, że prawdziwe uczucie wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Emmett może poderwać każdą dziewczynę, jaką zechce, ale tak, jak my, nie znalazł jeszcze tej jedynej. Jemu to odpowiada. Ale mi? Czuję, jakbym tęsknił za czymś._

_Przypuśćmy, że moglibyśmy pojąć tę głupią miłość. Ty i ja bylibyśmy wtedy na dobrej drodze i może ze zbioru tych zasad, w którym każdy dorzuca coś od siebie, moglibyśmy stworzyć własny zestaw? Tak mi się wydaje. Sporządzenie listy wymagań dla najpotężniejszego uczucia, jakie istnieje, nie wydaje się znowu takie trudne._

_Nie każ mi zaczynać od Boga. Jesteśmy chrześcijanami wyłącznie w Wielkanoc i Boże Narodzenie. Od czasu, gdy wyprowadziłem się z domu, nawet tego za bardzo nie obchodzę. Przedstawiłaś swój doskonały, zarazem przerażający punkt widzenia i w pełni podzielam Twoje zdanie..._

_Bush jest naprawdę do niczego. Biedna Amerykanko. Może wpadniesz do Anglii? Hahaha. Jeśli nie lubisz deszczu, to nie za dobrze. Od kiedy Święty Mikołaj nie przyniósł mi roweru, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, straciłem dla gościa szacunek. Teraz, zamiast ciasteczek, zostawiam dla niego pełen nienawiści list oraz grudkę węgla*. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to za bardzo skuteczne. W moim biurze organizujemy zawsze przed świętami zbiórkę pieniędzy na sporą ilość paczek dla potrzebujących._

_Niestety nie mieszkam w domu przy plaży. Chciałbym mieć kiedyś posiadłość na wsi, taki, jak moi rodzice. Na razie posiadam wielkie mieszkanie w Londynie, blisko biura, z odgłosami ruchu ulicznego i bez żadnej roślinności, aż do najbliższego parku. Jutro zamierzam udać się na pocztę i kupić znaczki. A za kilka tygodni, mam nadzieję, będziesz mogła przeczytać mój list._

_Bello, myślę, że moglibyśmy odbyć wiele interesujących rozmów. Na odwrocie umieszczam swój adres e-mail. Będzie o wiele łatwiej i wygodniej, jeśli nie będziemy musieli czekać tygodniami na odpowiedź od siebie. Chociaż, może byłoby miło dostać od czasu do czasu zwyczajny list. Ja także cieszę się z prywatnej poczty, nie otrzymując wyłącznie samych rachunków._

_You can wait until the internet to get me going on music._

_Być może marnujemy za dużo kartek, przeskakując z tematu na temat, ale miłość to tak delikatna kwestia, że wymaga szczegółowej uwagi pomiędzy dwójką nieznajomych. O wiele łatwiej jest rozmawiać o niej, gdy nie znasz tej drugiej osoby._

_Z niecierpliwością oczekuję wiadomości od Ciebie, obojętnie, czy w pikselach czy na papierze._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Edward z Anglii_

Poważnie? Prawie krzyknęłam, kończąc czytanie. To nieprawdopodobne! Anglia. Mój list dotarł aż tam, a teraz jakiś młody mężczyzna z fantastyczną pracą, czekał na wieści ode mnie. Podbiegłam do komputera i – ponieważ nasze konta znajdowały się na tym samym serwerze – wstukałam jego adres w opcji wyszukiwania komunikatora internetowego. Otworzyłam nową wiadomość, żeby do niego napisać, w międzyczasie wskakując w czarną sukienkę, której zażądała Alice.  
Pomknęłam do szafy, chwytając parę butów na obcasach, gdy usłyszałam znajomy sygnał komunikatora. Ktoś się odezwał. Podbiegłam z powrotem do biurka i zobaczyłam wiadomość.

**Edward**: Hej?

Nie mogłam powstrzymać dzikiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na moich ustach.  
On tam był, właśnie teraz, jakieś cztery godziny w przyszłości (haha) i rozmawiał ze mną, wprost z drugiej strony oceanu. Usiadałam, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dłonie mi się tak bardzo trzęsą.

**Bella**: Hej. Właśnie dostałam twój list.

Nie chciałam nad tym rozmyślać za długo, ani czekać, aż nadejdzie odpowiedź, więc zeskoczyłam z krzesła, wzięłam kilka głębszych oddechów, włożyłam buty i poprawiłam sukienkę. Rozpuściłam włosy, szczotkując je, gdy ponownie usłyszałam dźwięk. Rzuciłam szczotkę i podbiegłam do komputera.

**Edward**: O rany! Bella z Ameryki? Tak się cieszę, że nie uznałaś mnie za kompletnie dziwnego i użyłaś podanego e-maila.

Chłopak zamienił ze mną kilka słów. Szeroki uśmiech, który był reakcją na wiadomość nieznajomego, spowodował ból policzków.

**Bella**: Cieszę się, że ktoś znalazł ten list. Głowiłam się, co się z nim stało.  
**Edward**: Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy go odkryłem, ale napisałaś tak ciekawie i oszczędziłaś jeszcze na opłacie pocztowej. Nie mógłbym nie odpisać.  
**Bella**: Dziękuję! To jest naprawdę ekscytujące! Niestety, muszę teraz iść. Pisałam Ci o moich przyjaciołach? Świętujemy dziś ich zaręczyny.

**Edward**: Ach, wreszcie! Przekaż im najlepsze życzenia. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się świetnie bawić.  
**Bella**: Z pewnością, dzięki! Hmm… będziesz później? Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać o czymś godnym uwagi.  
**Edward**: Będę na pewno! Nie mam nic do zrobienia, oprócz odrobiny papierkowej roboty, poza tym czytam jeszcze nową książkę. Trochę mi to zajmie czasu.  
**Bella**: Okej, więc odezwę się za kilka godzin, pa!  
**Edward**: Do zobaczenia, Bello.

Wstyd się przyznać, ale niemal piszczałam z radości w drodze do restauracji. Przyjaciele potraktowali to, jako radość z ich szczęścia.

* a lump of coal – grudka/bryłka węgla zostawiana przez Św. Mikołaja dla niegrzecznych dzieci, czyli odpowiednik naszej polskiej rózgi:) Jest to włoski zwyczaj, który przyjął się również na Wyspach.


	4. Wideorozmowa

**Rozdział IV **

**Wideorozmowa**

Obudziłem się dość późno, zmuszając się do wstania z łóżka. Miałem wolne, ale nie od pracy. Następnych kilka dni zamierzałem spędzić na czytaniu różnych rękopisów i robieniu notatek. Potem Emmett i ja mieliśmy się spotkać i porównać nasze uwagi przed podjęciem ostatecznych decyzji. Klapnąłem na krzesło, obracając się w stronę komputera i otworzyłem swój komunikator. Szczerze mówiąc, jedynym powodem, dla którego siedziałem przy laptopie była nadzieja, że Bella będzie online. Chciałem z nią znowu porozmawiać. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy (teraz był wrzesień) stale prowadziłem z nią konwersacje. Ona zawsze była w domu, a ja swoją pracę łatwo mogłem przenieść do mieszkania.

Z pewnością mnie pociągała. Mimo że czułem się poniekąd głupio, odczuwając coś takiego, nie mogłem temu zaprzeczyć. Coś w tym było. Rozmawialiśmy, zaczynając od najdrobniejszych rzeczy, poruszając liczne tematy. Dyskutowaliśmy godzinami, a potem pędziliśmy dokończyć nasze prace. Nie byłem szczęśliwszy niż wtedy, gdy z nią rozmawiałem.

Gdy zalogowałem się pierwszy, a ona nie była dostępna, wciągnąłem na siebie sweter i kapcie, chwytając kubek kawy i paczkę, którą miałem jej wysłać. Zjechałem windą, ignorując schody ze względu na swoje ubranie. Ciapy i kraciaste spodnie od piżamy z pewnością nie były typowym strojem w drodze na pocztę. Wkroczyłem do holu, upijając kolejny łyk mojej kawy i pośpiesznie wyszedłem przez drzwi w kierunku budynku poczty. Wewnątrz poczekałem chwilę w krótkiej kolejce, a potem zapłaciłem za przesyłkę.

Ludzie rzucali mi rozbawione spojrzenia, gdy wysyłałem ją do Ameryki, ale kiedy zauważyli nazwisko w adresie, nie zadawali żadnych pytań.

„Pani Cullen" napisałem po jednej z naszych zabawniejszych rozmów.

**Bella**: Hej. To jak, znalazłeś sobie w końcu kogoś?

**Edward**: Mhm. Taak, Emmett wyciągnął mnie do jakiegoś nocnego klubu.

**Bella**: O, i spotkałeś swoją prawdziwą miłość?

**Edward**: Haha, oczywiście. Była tam taka jedna dziewczyna. Uklęknąłem przed nią i wyznałem jej swoje uczucie. Nazajutrz się pobieramy.

**Bella**: Haha, dziwak! Jesteśmy chyba nieco zbyt zgorzkniali, jeśli chodzi o miłość. Przez to nigdy nikogo nie znajdziemy.

**Edward**: Więc wszystko jasne. Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak wziąć ślub. Możemy spokojnie koegzystować w harmonii, w wielu sprawach się zgadzamy.

**Bella**: Skoro nalegasz. Nie będę cię powstrzymywać. Czyli od teraz jesteś panem Swan?

**Edward**: Pani Cullen brzmi lepiej. Nie sądzisz?

Po tym dialogu nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu i za każdym razem, gdy się witaliśmy, zawsze robiliśmy to z żartobliwym „kochanie" czy „skarbie". Podziękowałem za wysyłkę i upijając kolejny łyk kawy, wróciłem zadowolony do swojego mieszkania.

W środku usłyszałem znajomy dźwięk komunikatora i wstyd się przyznać, ale szybko pobiegłem do komputera. Potknąłem się o sofę i upadłem na podłogę przed krzesłem. Podniosłem się i uradowany usiadłem przed oczekującym na mnie ekranem.

**Bella:** Dzień dobry, Panie Cullen!

**Edward:** Jak mija popołudnie, Pani Cullen?

**Bella**: Tu ciągle jest przedpołudnie. Dopiero się obudziłam, już dochodzi dziesiąta.

**Edward**: Wygrałaś. Właśnie wstałem i u mnie jest druga po południu.

**Bella**: Leniuch. Przykro mi to mówić, ale dziś nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać. Mam duże zamówienie do zrealizowania.

**Edward**: Wiem coś o tym. Sam muszę popracować nad kilkoma rękopisami.

**Bella**: Wielka szkoda, bardzo chciałam z tobą pogadać.

**Edward**: Masz kamerę internetową i mikrofon, prawda? Przejdźmy z wirtualnej rozmowy na kolejny etap naszej znajomości.

Kliknąłem przycisk wideorozmowy. Słyszałem dźwięk oczekiwania na połączenie, a potem Bella musiała je zaakceptować. Czysty obraz skierowany był wprost na blat kuchenny, kilka dań, piekarnik i okno.

- Bello? - zawołałem. - Dlaczego widzę twoją kuchnię?

Usłyszałem nieśmiały głos, odzywający się w tle.

- Mówiłam ci, dopiero wstałam, nie jestem jeszcze gotowa!

Dobry Boże! Kiedy to powiedziała, natychmiast użyłem swojej kamery jako lustra, aby poprawić włosy i sweter. Oczekując w napięciu, zobaczyłem jej cień zmierzający z powrotem do pokoju. To był ten moment, całkowicie spontaniczny, gdy miałem zobaczyć kobietę, która fascynowała mnie od miesięcy. Usłyszałem jej głos i obserwowałem ruchy. W końcu ujrzałem jej twarz i – o cholera! Była cudowna!

Bella usiadła przed kamerą, a na jej ustach pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech.

Jej długie, brązowe włosy opadały niesfornie na ramiona; ubrana była w szarą koszulkę. Miała duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy. Byłem świadomy, że musiałem gapić się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Bella zaśmiała się lekko, więc otrząsnąłem się z tego oszołomienia i wyprostowałem na krześle. Pozwoliliśmy, by na naszych twarzach zagościły wesołe, choć nieco wstydliwe, uśmiechy.

Więc to jesteś ty, a to ja – powiedziała, wskazując na każdego z nas. - Teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, mam parę specjalnych wypieków do przygotowania. - Zasalutowałem jej, wskazując na moje rękopisy. Bella skrzywiła się na widok stosu papierów. Przyglądałem się przez chwilę, jak podnosi się i podąża w kierunku szafek kuchennych, ubrana w różowe, kraciaste spodnie od piżamy i jednolity siwy top. Oboje pracowaliśmy tak przez kilka godzin. Przysłuchiwałem się, jak śpiewała podczas wyrabiania ciasta, zapomniawszy o mojej obecności. W końcu sobie przypomniała i przeprosiła, ale pomyślałem, że to było słodkie. Pogrążony w swojej pracy, przeczytałem na głos fragment, również zapominając, że Bella mogła mnie usłyszeć. Roześmiała się.

- Masz jakiś problem z moim czytaniem? - zapytałem, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Usiadła przed kamerą, więc mogłem zobaczyć ją w całości.

Nie, po prostu uważam, że twój akcent jest uroczy– odparła wesoło. To sprawiło, że się zawstydziłem. Z jękiem schowałem się za kartkami, podczas gdy ona śmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

Wracaj do swoich ciast – powiedziałem, w odpowiedzi na co Bella potrząsnęła głową.

Już się pieką. Chyba powinnam przygotować jeszcze jeden tort. I lukier. Czeka mnie sporo pracy. Zapewne będę cię jeszcze zabawiać moim śpiewem.

Pokiwałem głową z zadowoleniem, po czym wróciliśmy do swoich zajęć.

Skończenie drugiego tortu zajęło jej kolejną godzinę, w czasie której ja zrobiłem połowę moich notatek. W tym czasie zamieniliśmy ze sobą zaledwie kilka słów. I chociaż za nic bym się nie przyznał, moja praca byłaby już zrobiona, gdybym przez większość czasu nie przyglądał się Belli.

Po kilku kolejnych godzinach wreszcie wypisałem wszystkie uwagi, a Bella przełożyła dwa torty i właśnie kończyła dekorować jeden z nich. Obserwowanie jej było przyjemnością, ta kobieta zrobiła na mnie wrażenie. Zadurzyłem się całkowicie i bezwzględnie w osobie, której nigdy nie widziałem na żywo i którą ledwie znałem; to do mnie zupełnie niepodobne. Ale Bella była tak... fascynująca. Sposób, w jaki mówiła (pisała - technicznie rzecz biorąc), jej opinie i poglądy - to wszystko było bardzo absorbujące i warte rozmów z nią.

Na dodatek była piękną kobietą. Ten jej głos, twarz, ciało... Możliwość nawiązania z nią kontaktu okazała się wspaniałym prezentem od losu. Pragnąłem jej podziękować. Spojrzałem w dół, uśmiechając się do swojego mocno spóźnionego prezentu. Bella była zawiedziona wiadomością, że ominęły ją moje urodziny. Powodem tego była długa podróż butelki z listem, więc wysłała mi prezent pod koniec sierpnia.

Podniosłem ręcznie napisaną wiadomość, wysłaną tradycyjną pocztą. Bella zapisała w niej fragment jednej ze swoich ulubionych książek i zostawiła małą notatkę. Wewnątrz było ponadto zdjęcie najpiękniejszego weselnego tortu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Miał trzy warstwy, pokryte białą polewą i był przyozdobiony bardzo skomplikowanymi wzorami z lukrowanych kwiatów i liści. Wprawiło mnie to w zachwyt. Z drugiej strony obrazka widniało kilka prostych słów, które poprawiały mi nastrój za każdym razem, gdy je czytałem. „Tort weselny państwa Cullen-Swan".

Wyszedłem z gabinetu, zabierając ze sobą zdjęcie i przyczepiłem je magnesem na lodówce.

Była to jedyna rzecz oprócz listy zakupów i zdjęcia, na którym razem z Emmettem wyglądaliśmy na wyczerpanych nawałem pracy.

Zabrałem z kuchni butelkę wody i zmierzwiłem swoje włosy. Cieszyło mnie to, jak wygodna była moja piżama. Miałem ochotę zostać w niej chociażby cały dzień..

Kiedy ponownie usiadłem przy komputerze, usłyszałem dźwięk telefonu. Podniosłem go i odchyliłem się do tyłu na krześle, rzucając okiem na wyświetlacz.

- Hej, Emmett. Stęskniłem się za tobą przez te siedem i pół godziny bycia osobno. – Zobaczyłem jak usta Belli wykrzywiają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Jesteś w bardzo dobrym nastroju i już wstałeś! Jestem zaskoczony, zwłaszcza po ostatniej nocy – stwierdził mój przyjaciel, na co przewróciłem oczami. Dziewczyna zauważyła to i zachichotała. - Hej, jest u ciebie jakaś kobieta?! Kiedy ją poderwałeś? Założę się, że była z tobą całą noc.

Zerknąłem na Bellę, która wpatrywała się we mnie ze swojego taboretu (ludzie, którzy zamówili ten tort są chorzy psychicznie. Miał chyba pięć poziomów, każdy wsparty na filarach), czekając na moją odpowiedź. Posłała mi uśmiech. - Taak, Emmett, to rzeczywiście nieprawdopodobne, że mogę mieć tu jakąś kobietę, nieprawdaż? Byłem z nią przez całą noc, a nawet dzień.- Bella zeskoczyła ze stołka zaskoczona.

- Edward, ty cwaniaku! Nie wierzę! - zaśmiał się Emmett. Wyszedł już z domu, ponieważ słyszałem odgłosy z ulicy. - Skończyłem swoje notatki i zakładam, że ty także, więc mam zamiar wypłoszyć tę panią. Dokończymy robotę i będziemy mieć wolne przez resztę weekendu, okej?

- W porządku, bracie. Do zobaczenia wkrótce – powiedziałem i szybko się rozłączyłem.

- Edwardzie – wysyczała Bella. - Nie wierzę, że mu to powiedziałeś! Chyba nie zamierzasz mu wyznać, że byłeś całą „noc i dzień" z dziewczyną, którą poznałeś przez internet?

- Nie poznałem cię przez internet, kochanie. Jesteś moją boginią oceanu, zapomniałaś już?- zachichotałem cicho, a Bella zrobiła się pąsowa i zaczęła wiercić się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu. Bez słowa odwróciła się, podciągając spodnie od piżamy i wzięła torebkę z lukrem. Ostatnimi pociągnięciami skończyła tort weselny. Spojrzałem na blat i zauważyłem trzywarstwowe ciasto urodzinowe, pokryte czekoladową polewą z turkusowymi cętkami i zawijasami na wierzchu.

- Bello, to co robisz jest niesamowite – powiedziałem łagodnie. Uśmiechnęła się i odłożywszy torebkę z lukrem, przyłączyła się do mnie.

- Dziękuję bardzo, mój drogi – powiedziała, siadając przed kamerą. Jestem pewien, że zauważyła moje pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie. - Teraz mam ważniejsze pytanie.

- Ach tak, jakie? - zapytałem. Usta Belli rozciągnęły się w uroczym uśmiechu. Dobry Boże, to doprowadzało mnie niemal do szaleństwa. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyprostowałem się.

- Gdzie pojedziemy na nasz miesiąc miodowy? - spytała niewinnie.

- Myślałem o małym mieszkanku w przyjemnym, deszczowym Londynie. Na jakieś... och, nie wiem. Kilka miesięcy? Lat? Co ty na to? - Rozpromieniła się pięknie.

- Jakkolwiek atrakcyjna to propozycja, cała ta podróż bez wątpienia skończyłaby się chorobą i pewnie umarłabym w Londynie. Może jednak jakaś nadmorska miejscowość, niedaleko wielkiego miasto na... och, nie wiem. Kilka miesięcy, lat? - Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło na te słowa.

- Daj mi parę tygodni na uporządkowanie moich spraw, a zjawię się tam – powiedziałem poważnym tonem. Och, gdyby tak... Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez moment; Bella wyglądała na szczerze zadowoloną. Po chwili oboje podskoczyliśmy, kiedy moje drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem. Położyłem palec na ustach, a ona skinęła głową, bacznie mnie obserwując. Zminimalizowałem jej okno, kiedy Emmett wszedł do pokoju i odwróciłem się, witając go.

- Cześć, skarbie – powiedziałem kpiącym tonem. Utkwił we mnie swój wzrok i po prostu wszedł pewnym krokiem do sypialni. Usłyszałem szelest moich ubrań.

- Sprawdza moją pościel – wyszeptałem do Belli, która prychnęła ze śmiechu. Emmett wrócił, sprawdzając poduszki na kanapie i blat w kuchni. Byłem pewny, że dziewczyna mogła wszystko zobaczyć.

- Czego tam szukasz? – zagadnąłem, zwracając się w kierunku miejsca, które mój przyjaciel uważnie badał.

- Podejrzana sprawa - powiedział ze złością. Odwróciłem się powoli i zerknąłem na kamerę w laptopie, zanim powróciłem do Emmetta. Bella była prawdopodobnie już cała oblana purpurą.

- Brak oznak aktywności seksualnej w twoim łóżku, na kanapie oraz na blacie w kuchni. Żadnych śladów kogokolwiek oprócz ciebie samego, biegającego w tę i z powrotem; żadnych pozostałości po przygotowywaniu jedzenia, oprócz kawy, od której się uzależniłeś. Jesteś romantykiem, zawsze przynosisz im śniadanie do łóżka. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wcale nie miałeś tu nikogo. - Emmett był naprawdę niezły, ale wciąż miałem nad nim przewagę.

- Zapomniałeś sprawdzić w łazience - powiedziałem znudzonym głosem, a on pobiegł we wskazane miejsce. Otworzyłem okno wideorozmowy z Bellą i zobaczyłem jej pąsową twarz ukrytą w dłoniach.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptałem. Podniosła wzrok z mieszaniną zawstydzenia i rozbawienia na twarzy.

- Będziesz mi przynosił śniadanie do łóżka w czasie naszego miesiąca miodowego? – zapytała łagodnie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się.

- Codziennie. Niezależnie od tego czy będziesz w łóżku, na kanapie, na blacie kuchennym czy w wannie. – Bella znowu się zarumieniła, zanim delikatnie pomachała mi ręką. Odwzajemniłem gest i dyskretnie (mam nadzieję) kliknąłem przycisk „drukuj", aby zachować jej zdjęcie na potem.

- Odezwę się później albo jutro – stwierdziła, a ja w odpowiedzi skinąłem głową.

- Później – dodałem, po czym zamknąłem okno i wyłączyłem komunikator.

Emmett wszedł do pokoju, obdarzając mnie groźnym spojrzeniem, na co roześmiałem się głośno.

Rzucił swoją torbą od laptopa i szybko ruszył do kuchni, by zrobić kawę

- Nie wiem, z czego tak się cieszysz, Ed. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie byłeś z nikim ostatniej nocy. Skąd ta radość? - Odchyliłem się na krześle, splatając ręce z tyłu głowy. Spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela, myśląc o jedynym sekrecie, jaki przed nim miałem, po czym łagodnie przemówiłem:

- Poznałem kogoś.


	5. Lista oczekiwań

**Rozdział V**

**Li****sta oczekiwań**

Tym razem obudziłam się wcześniej - dochodziła siódma. Na pościeli obok mnie leżał laptop, z kablem zaplątanym o moją nogę. Odrzuciłam go i uruchomiłam komputer. Zwykle starałam się być w sieci, na wypadek, gdyby Edward także był online. Włączyłam komunikator i - ku mojemu zaskoczeniu oraz radości - okazał się jedyną dostępną osobą na mojej liście. Uśmiechnęłam się i otworzyłam okno rozmowy. Zamierzałam właśnie kliknąć na przycisk „wideorozmowa", gdy zobaczyłam prośbę o zaakceptowanie zaproszenia. Edward zwyczajnie mnie w tym ubiegł.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział półprzytomnym głosem, kiedy nawiązaliśmy połączenie.

- Dobry – westchnęłam radośnie. Spojrzałam na swoje brązowe włosy, rozrzucone w nieładzie na białych poduszkach. Jednolitą, jasną kołdrę podciągnęłam aż po samą brodę. Zobaczywszy go, przekręciłam się na brzuch, przechylając głowę na bok. Edward naśladował moją pozycję; jedynie jego pościel się różniła - była czarna, a okrycie pikowane.

- Nie sądziłam, że wstaniesz tak wcześnie – powiedziałam. Zaśmiał się leniwie w poduszkę.

- Przez to przeziębienie poszedłem wcześniej spać. Musiałem wstać rano, żeby dokończyć pisanie maili do klientów.

- W każdym razie, fajnie, że już się obudziłeś. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej. - Edward uśmiechnął się i skinął głową zaspany. Ten facet był absolutnie cudowny. To oczywiste, że mnie pociągał. Przyłapałam się na rozmyślaniu o nim całymi dniami. Za każdym razem, gdy nie mogliśmy porozmawiać albo wychodziłam gdzieś z przyjaciółmi, robiłam się taka samotna. Potrzebowałam go, by poczuć się chcianą, by poczuć pełnię życia.

Edward był po prostu niesamowity, imponował mi na każdym kroku. Jego ruchy, słowa, sposób, w jaki wyrażał swoje poglądy – to wszystko przyprawiało mnie o zawrót głowy. I kilka razy niemal do tego doprowadziło. Do nieziemskiego wdzięku i osobowości dochodził jeszcze wygląd. A ten głos... Och, słodki Boże! Swoim akcentem sprawiał, że miękłam za każdym razem, gdy przemawiał. Teraz, ze względu na zmęczenie, był ochrypły i cichy, co sprawiało, że brzmiał jeszcze bardziej seksownie. Jego twarz i ciało stanowiły świetny dodatek do tak wspaniałego faceta. To z pewnością najatrakcyjniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. Dziękowałam sobie w duchu za zapoznanie się z nim.

Edward przeciągnął się, obejmując poduszkę i ziewnął, wydając przy tym cichy pomruk. Zadrżałam. Doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Moje zauroczenie stawało się silniejsze z dnia na dzień. Nagle jego piękne usta wykrzywiły się w zadowolonym uśmieszku. (Czy wspominałam już, że miał najbardziej zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech? Troszkę skrzywiony, ale sprawiał, że serce mi zamierało.) BYŁ CHOLERNIE ATRAKCYJNY.

- Jest dobrze – powiedział.- Zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób ściągnąć cię do mojego łóżka. -

Roześmiałam się głośno, chowając za poduszką i przypadkiem zerknęłam na okno. Był piękny jesienny dzień. Prawdopodobnie nie powinnam spędzać go przed komputerem jak jakaś trędowata.

- Pozwolisz, że teraz pójdę zjeść śniadanie? – zapytałam, mam nadzieję, uwodzicielskim tonem. Twarz Edwarda rozpogodziła się; wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa.

- Oczywiście – wymruczał. Sądząc po moich rozpalonych policzkach, zarumieniłam się, a potem usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Oboje zmarszczyliśmy brwi, że ktoś nam przeszkadza, ale potem zadzwonił znów, dziesięć razy z rzędu, szybko i gniewnie. Wiedziałam już, kto to był.

- To Alice - wyjaśniłam. - Powinnam otworzyć, trzeba przygotować katering na wesele, które mamy dziś wieczorem. - Edward skinął głową i wyskoczyłam z łóżka, by otworzyć drzwi. Moje przypuszczania się potwierdziły, ale pomyliłam się, co do powodu obecności mojej przyjaciółki.

- Witaj, Bello – powiedziała Alice surowym tonem. Stanęła w drzwiach, trzymając w dłoniach paczkę. - A może powinnam powiedzieć: pani Cullen? – Cholera, ten facet był niesamowity. Spłonęłam rumieńcem i zabrałam przesyłkę z jej rąk. Weszła do środka, obserwując mnie uważnie. - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Bello? - wysyczała. Skuliłam się i poszłam powoli do sypialni, a Alice zaraz za mną.

- Umm, Edward to chłopak, którego niedawno poznałam, a „bycie jego żoną" to taki nasz żart. Chcesz, abym cię przedstawiła? - zapytałam niewinnie, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie urwie mi głowy. Jej twarz przybrała nieco łagodniejszy wyraz, gdy w końcu przytaknęła.

- Muszę się upewnić, czy jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry – powiedziała, wchodząc do sypialni.

- Edwardzie – zawołałam. - Jest tu ktoś, kto chciałby cię poznać. - Wskoczyłyśmy na łóżko, stykając się głowami, po czym skierowałam laptopa w naszą stronę. Zobaczyłam nasze twarze, wypełniające okienko w rogu ekranu. Edward podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i potarł zaspane oczy; wyglądał przy tym jeszcze bardziej czarująco. Alice zerknęła na mnie, posyłając mi głupkowaty uśmiech, zanim założyła swoją maskę nie-waż-się-tknąć-mojej-przyjaciółki-ty-niegodna-świnio.

- Edwardzie, to jest Alice, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Alice, to Edward, „mój mąż" - powiedziałam, pokazując cudzysłów palcami. Edward uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i zachichotał. Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, wyciągając notatnik oraz długopis ze swojej torebki i zaczęła pisać. Kiedy zauważyłam nagłówek, zaczerwieniłam się, posyłając Edwardowi pełne obaw spojrzenie. Jego twarz wyrażała niepokój, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do mnie. „Kwalifikacje Edwarda do spotykania się z Bellą" - widniało u góry kartki.

- Alice! – syknęłam. - My się nie spotykamy! - Chociaż, w głębi duszy, chciałabym, żeby tak było. Alice uniosła jedną brew, tak jakbym zakwestionowała jej autorytet, po czym pokazała Edwardowi kartkę. Zarumienił się. Boże, zrobił się czerwony jak koszulka Alice! Gdy moja przyjaciółka wydawała się być wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowana jego reakcją, wzięła z powrotem notes i zapisała kilka rzeczy.

- Gratulacje z powodu zaręczyn, Alice – powiedział nagle Edward ze szczerym uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłam jego gest; miło, że pamiętał. Alice podniosła powoli wzrok, na jej twarzy malował się szacunek.

- Dziękuję - odrzekła uprzejmie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Zobaczyłam, że stawia fajkę i zerknęłam, by sprawdzić, co to było. Obok słowa „Wdzięk" postawiła wielki znaczek. Powyżej była „Atrakcyjność", którą natychmiast odfajkowała. - Jest uroczy - wyszeptała mi do ucha. Zaśmiałam się, na co Edward spojrzał jeszcze bardziej zmieszany. Siedział teraz na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, ubrany w granatowy sweter. Jego nos był od kilku dni zaczerwieniony od przeziębienia.

- Łał, Edwardzie, masz już punkty za urok osobisty i dobry wygląd – zdradziłam, podnosząc kciuk w geście aprobaty. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

- Okej, jedziesz dalej. Co mam jeszcze zrobić? - Alice zaznaczyła kolejną pozycję na swojej liście. Była ona uwzględniona jako fakultatywna i mało co nie umarłam ze śmiechu, kiedy przeczytałam: „Seksowny akcent".

- Nadobowiązkowo masz seksowny akcent – powiedziała mu, na co roześmiał się ciepło. Alice posłała mu próżne, ale radosne spojrzenie, po czym powróciła do notatnika. Podczas całego przesłuchania zachowywała się profesjonalnie i cicho, jak gdyby było ono szalenie istotne.

- Następne, Edwardzie. Muszę dowiedzieć się, czy masz wyczucie stylu – stwierdziła Alice oficjalnie. - Proszę, pokaż nam swoją szafę i/ albo szufladę z bielizną. - Nabrałam głośno powietrza i szturchnęłam ją. Edward znów oblał się purpurą, ale posłusznie podniósł laptopa, kierując się w stronę ciemnych, drewnianych drzwi. Alice wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, odhaczając pozycję „Wystrój wnętrz". Spojrzałam na nią gniewnie.

- Co to ma wspólnego z umawianiem się? - wysyczałam. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Nie może być totalnym flejtuchem, jego wnętrze powie mi czy jest nudny, czy nie. Także bądź cicho. - Skupiłam z powrotem uwagę na ekranie, by dostrzec, że Edward położył komputer na krześle albo stole. Otworzył właśnie swoja szafę i naszym oczom ukazała się pokaźna liczba garniturów i zapiętych koszul. Wszystkie prezentowały się bardzo elegancko na wieszakach i na myśl o Edwardzie ubranym w jedną z nich niemal zaczęłam się ślinić. Pokazał nam również kilka krawatów. Nie było żadnych głupich wzorków, same jednolite i porządne.

- Niestety, nie czuję się na siłach pokazać wam moją bieliznę - powiedział łagodnie, sadowiąc się z powrotem na łóżku.

- W porządku. Jakiego rodzaju piżamy nosisz? - zapytała Alice, wywracając oczami, jak gdyby to, że nie pokazał nam swoich slipek, było potwornie nieuprzejme. Edward wyciągnął nogę, żeby pokazać znajome, niebieskie spodnie w kratkę.

- I zakładam koszulki przez większość nocy – dodał.

- Ale się dobraliście! - zagruchała Alice, zerkając na moje różowe, kraciaste spodnie od piżamy. Szturchnęłam ją, a wtedy z powrotem skoncentrowała się na Edwardzie. - Zawód?

- Jestem redaktorem – odparł skromnie. Przyjaciółka wlepiła w niego wzrok.

- Takim od książek? W wydawnictwie? - Uśmiechnął się do niej i przytaknął.

- Właściwie, w całkiem dużym wydawnictwie. Wkrótce, jak sądzę, otworzymy nową filię gdzieś w Stanach. – Patrzyłam jak Alice zaznacza „Stałą pracę" i „Pieniądze".

- Alice, a to niby co ma wspólnego z umawianiem się? - spytałam zirytowana. Dlaczego jego pieniądze miałyby mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

- Powinien zabierać cię w jakieś miłe miejsca. I kupować fajne prezenty. - Przewróciłam oczami i opadłam na poduszki. Ta dziewczyna była niemożliwa.

- Edwardzie, czy masz jakieś szczególne zdolności? - Spojrzała na niego.

- Umm, taak. Od piątego roku życia gram na pianinie – powiedział. Tylko spokojnie. Alice zerknęła na mnie, a ja uśmiechnęłam się, mrugając rzęsami. Prawdopodobnie był, jak dla niej, zbyt dobry, aby mógł być prawdziwy. Został ostatni punkt do sprawdzenia, zanim Edward zostałby oficjalnie zaakceptowany przez moją przyjaciółkę. „Życie towarzyskie."

- Edwardzie – zaczęła ze śmiertelną powagą – Z uwagi na fakt, że poznaliście się przez Internet...

- Nie poznaliśmy się przez Internet – sprostowaliśmy jednocześnie. Alice spojrzała na nas zaskoczona.

- Ach, tak? W takim razie jak?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem. Moja twarz gwałtownie oblała się purpurą. Zerknęłam na Edwarda, który uśmiechnął się do mnie uspokajająco.

- W marcu, kiedy pewnego wieczoru pracowaliście, napisałam list, zamknęłam go w butelce i wrzuciłam do oceanu - powiedziałam cicho. Alice przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy w geście zdziwienia i popatrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Znalazłem go w lipcu, na plaży niedaleko domu moich rodziców i odpisałem do Belli. Od tego czasu utrzymujemy ze sobą kontakt. - Moja przyjaciółka wpatrywała się we mnie ze łzami w oczach. Wyglądała naprawdę słodko i niewinnie, gdy była wzruszona.

- Bello, to najpiękniejsza historia, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam – zawołała, obejmując mnie ramionami i zaszlochała. – Poznałaś swojego niesamowitego męża, wysyłając wiadomość w butelce! - Pogłaskałam ją po plecach i jąkając się, próbowałam coś powiedzieć.

- Będziecie mieli o czym opowiadać swoim dzieciom. - Alice odsunęła się, ocierając łzy. Wyrzuciła notatnik za głowę, trafiając przy okazji w moją lampę, i obdarzyła Edwarda szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zważając na fakt, że byłeś wystarczająco porządny, by odpisać na list - masz moją zgodę. Dobra robota, panie Cullen – powiedziała, pozorując przybicie piątki.

- Alice, to nie znaczy, że od razu pobiegniemy szukać kaplicy – wysyczałam. Przyjaciółka wywróciła oczami. Przez chwilę obserwowałam zadowolonego Edwarda, aż nagle podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i jego twarz spochmurniała. Wraz z przyjaciółką zamarłyśmy, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Chłopak wydał okrzyk przerażenia w chwili, gdy coś rzuciło się na łóżko, wykrzykując jego imię.

- Emmett, złaź ze mnie! - wrzasnął spod swojego przyjaciela. Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem, a wielki brunet spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na ekran.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, Ed? - zapytał łagodnie, przyglądając się nam. Edwardowi w końcu udało się uwolnić, więc wyprostował się i poprawił laptopa.

- To jest właśnie dziewczyna, którą poznałem – odparł miękko. Znów parsknęłam śmiechem, przypominając sobie zdarzenie sprzed kilku tygodni. Oczy Emmetta rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym myślimy i diabelsko się wyszczerzył.

- Ty mała szujo! Spałeś z nią przez cały ten czas! - Alice zaśmiała się głośno, ale my byliśmy zbyt zszokowani bezpośredniością jego wypowiedzi.

- NIE! - krzyknęliśmy naraz i Edward szturchnął przyjaciela w bok. Brunet zachichotał donośnie w reakcji na nasze zachowanie, przez co został obdarzony złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Tak czy inaczej, miło mi ciebie poznać – powiedział w końcu. - Jestem Emmett, jedyny przyjaciel Edwarda. - Chłopak przewrócił oczami, a ja wesoło zachichotałam.

- Mnie również miło cię poznać. Mam na imię Bella, a to Alice, jedna z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek. - Dziewczyna pomachała, po czym podniosła do góry paczkę.

- Otwórz swój prezent, Bello – odezwał się Edward radośnie. Zerknęłam na niego, po czym wzięłam przesyłkę od Alice. Mówiłam mu, żeby mi nic nie kupował, ale nie posłuchał. Zerwałam delikatnie brązowy papier i rozpakowałam ostrożnie pudełko. Po tym jak usunęłam gazety zabezpieczające przedmiot przed ruchem, nabrałam powietrza. Książka.

- Edwardzie, to najwspanialszy prezent! Dziękuję bardzo! - zawołałam, obracając okładkę, aby przeczytać streszczenie. Usłyszałam jego śmiech, zanim powiedział, abym sprawdziła podziękowania. Przeleciałam wzrokiem po liście nazwisk, aż dotarłam na dół strony: Edward Cullen.

- Pracowałeś przy tej książce! To fantastycznie! - Najchętniej od razu zaczęłabym ją czytać, ale wiedziałam, że powinnam skupić uwagę na moich przyjaciołach.

- A to co? - spytała Alice łagodnie, wyjmując kilka kartek z dna pudełka. Wstrzymałyśmy oddech. Bilety LOTNICZE! Przeczytałam przelotnie szczegóły: dwa bilety na lot do Londynu za trzy tygodnie i dwa powrotne, niemal miesiąc później.

Zaczęłyśmy krzyczeć i machać nimi.

- Edwardzie! - wrzasnęłam. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie! To całkowicie niedorzeczne wydawać na mnie tyle pieniędzy. Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

- Możesz i przyjmiesz – powiedzieli jednocześnie moi przyjaciele, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Podróż od Europy to jedyna taka szansa w twoim życiu, Bello - wyjaśnił Edward. Myślę, że powinnaś ją wykorzystać, zobaczyć zabytki i wreszcie spotkać osobiście swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Hej – wtrąciła Alice. - To ja nim jestem! – Chłopak zachichotał w odpowiedzi. – No dalej, Bello – kontynuowała poważnie moja przyjaciółka. - Pomyśl o wszystkim, co można robić w Londynie. Bilety są dwa! Możesz mnie zabrać! Nie zapominaj o cudownych zakupach, które mamy przed sobą! - Zerknęła z powrotem na Edwarda i Emmetta, którzy omawiali jakiś najnowszy samochód. – Chociaż lepiej byłoby, gdybyś zabrała ze sobą Rose. Chyba powinna poznać tego wielkiego bruneta. - Myślę, że mogliby przypaść sobie do gustu.

- Czyżbyś znowu przepowiadała przyszłość? - zapytałam, śmiejąc się, a Alice skinęła głową. - Nie wiem. Chodzi mi o to, że to poważna sprawa. Muszę wziąć pod uwagę mój interes, poza tym Londyn mógłby nie wyjść mi na zdrowie. Co, jeśli będę chorować przez cały pobyt?

- Zaopiekuję się tobą – zaoferował Edward. - Mój tata jest lekarzem, możemy odwiedzić rodziców i wtedy mógłby cię przebadać, w razie potrzeby. Poza tym wizyta tutaj może wpłynąć całkiem korzystnie na twoje zdrowie, nie wiesz tego na pewno. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego ciepło w odpowiedzi.

- Jasper i ja zajmiemy się kateringiem, Bello. Musimy się tylko upewnić się, że nie weźmiesz już żadnych specjalnych ani dodatkowych zamówień, a wtedy z Jazzem przyjmiemy tylko kilka zleceń. Powiedzmy, raz na tydzień, jakieś niewielkie. - Przedstawili naprawdę dobre argumenty i - jeśli mam być szczera - naprawdę chciałam się spotkać z Edwardem. Zatrzepotałam biletami w dłoni, w kącikach moich ust pojawił się uśmiech.

- Cześć wam! - zawołała Rosalie, opadając obok mnie na łóżko. Jęknęłam, a ona tylko zaśmiała się, odrzucając włosy na ramiona. Alice wskazała palcem na Emmetta na ekranie. Niemal parsknęłam na widok wyrazu twarzy Rose. Edward również obserwował z zadowoloną miną, jak dziewczyna wpatruje się w jego przyjaciela, który nadal był pogrążony w dyskusji o częściach do samochodu.

- A to kto? - wymamrotała Rosalie.

- To mąż Belli, Edward, i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Emmett – zaszczebiotała Alice. Blondynka rzuciła mi nieme pytanie: „jakim cudem wzięłaś ślub z tym uroczym Brytyjczykiem i nie zaprosiłaś mnie, abym dostała upominek dla gości weselnych?!" zanim posłała kolejne spojrzenie pod tytułem „jak mogłaś nie zapoznać mnie z tym uroczym Brytyjczykiem?!".

- Nie pobraliśmy się – powiedziałam zirytowana.

- Bella wysłała wiadomość w butelce – powiedziała Alice trochę kiepskim, ckliwym tonem. Znowu wywróciłam oczami i poczekałam, aż skończą swoje „o jejku".

- Hej, Emmett – odezwała się Rosalie. Edward odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który zamilkł i szybko podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok Rose i wyglądał, jakby zabrakło mu powietrza.

- Cześć – odparł nieśmiało. Moja przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niego i jestem pewna, że widziałam mały rumieniec na jej twarzy.

- Zgadnij co, Rose! - krzyknęłam wesoło, przedrzeźniając się. - Jedziesz ze mną do Anglii! - Pomachałam jej biletami przez oczyma. To niesamowite, jak bardzo zaczęła wariować na tą wiadomość. Oczy niemal wyszły jej na wierzch i pisnęła głośno, chowając się za poduszką. Edward i Emmett wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Wydawali się bardzo dumni ze swoich dokonań.

- Przykro mi to powiedzieć – zawołałam, przekrzykując Rose. - Ale one są tu z konkretnego powodu, musimy przygotować się do wesela na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Postaram się odezwać do ciebie później, Edwardzie. - Przez chwilę wyglądał na smutnego, nawet lekko wydął usta, ale w końcu skinął głową i pomachał mi. Rosalie, ciągle podekscytowana, poderwała się z materaca i pozdrowiła ręką Emmetta, po czym wybiegła z mojego pokoju, wrzeszcząc coś jeszcze.

- No dalej, Bello. Ja pozamykam. Musisz się jeszcze ubrać - zaoferowała Alice. Zgodziłam się i rzuciłam Edwardowi kolejne „pa" zanim zeskoczyłam z łóżka.

Nim wybiła jedenasta, w końcu wróciłam do domu. Jasper podrzucił mnie vanem kateringowym, po czym przesiadł się do swojego samochodu i pojechał do Alice. Powlokłam się zmęczona do mieszkania, zrzucając po drodze buty gdzieś w okolicy drugiego piekarnika. Przekuśtykałam koło szuflad do spiralnych schodów, wspinając się po nich, by dostać się do swojej łazienki. Przebrałam się w piżamę i cisnęłam robocze ubrania do kosza na brudną bieliznę. Skierowałam się do sypialni, gdzie rzuciłam się na moje białe łóżko, niepościelone od rana.

Uruchomiłam komunikator i poczułam lekkie ukłucie w sercu, widząc, że Edward nie jest dostępny. Oczywiście, przecież u niego była druga w nocy! Zapewne spał teraz mocno. Ziewając ciężko, umieściłam laptopa na podłodze i naciągnęłam na siebie przykrycie, pogrążając się w długiej i bezsennej nocy.

Chwilę później zadzwonił mój telefon. Podskoczyłam i sięgnęłam po niego ręką. Włożyłam go pomiędzy ucho a poduszkę i odezwałam się zaspanym głosem.

- Halo?

- Dobranoc, panno Swan – przemówił bardzo rozkoszny, melodyjny głos z angielskim akcentem. Miałam ochotę pisnąć, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona.

- Jak udało ci się zdobyć mój numer? - zapytałam, próbując brzmieć gniewnie, choć skryło się to pod moim zachwytem i zmęczeniem.

- Dostałem od Alice. Dzwonię zza Atlantyku tylko po to, by życzyć ci słodkich snów i dobrej nocy – powiedział Edward czarująco. W jego głosie także można było usłyszeć senność. Musiał specjalnie wstać, by wykonać ten telefon.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? Nigdy bym nie zadzwoniła do ciebie o drugiej nad ranem.

- Tak, ale tam byłaby pewnie szósta - zachichotał. Wywróciłam oczami.

- Twój rachunek będzie ogromny - powiedziałam w końcu. Wydał dźwięk, jakby to bagatelizował.

- Poradzę sobie.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie. Miłych snów.– Miałam nadzieję, że usłyszy choćby odrobinę namiętności w moim głosie.

- Tobie także, kochanie – ziewnął i rozłączył się.

Tej nocy miałam najpiękniejsze sny na całym świecie. Gdyby nie pragnienie obudzenia się, by spotkać prawdziwego Edwarda Cullena, chciałabym śnić już bez końca.


	6. Znaki rozpoznawcze

**Rozdział VI **

**Znaki rozpoznawcze **

Przez cały poranek chodziłem po biurze z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Emmett wiedział o czym myślę, więc wybuchał śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy mnie widział. Mój szef i współpracownicy także obserwowali mnie z zainteresowaniem. Pogwizdywałem sobie w gabinecie i chodziłem ze spotkania na spotkanie w świetnym humorze, a gdy tylko ktoś o mnie pytał, mój przyjaciel odpowiadał: „Edward kogoś poznał".

Gdy wybiła dziewiąta trzydzieści, skończyłem przeglądać notatki Emmetta i opracowałem biografię - ostatnią, jaką musieliśmy przekazać przed naszym miesięcznym urlopem. Rzuciwszy okiem na zegar, wyszczerzyłem się do siebie tak szeroko, że aż rozbolały mnie policzki. Spiąłem wszystkie notatki i popędziłem korytarzem w dół, do biura mojego szefa. Zapukałem lekko do drzwi, zanim wkroczyłem do środka.

- Proszę pana? Oto projekt Jacksona, tak jak pan prosił – powiedziałem, podając mu kartki. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, wyraźnie zadowolony z mojej pracy.

- Rozmawiałem już z Emmettem i wygląda na to, że obydwaj jesteście już gotowi do urlopu. - Podziękowałem i skierowałem się do drzwi. – Musiałeś poznać jakąś kobietę, skoro tak bardzo chcesz się stąd wyrwać – stwierdził mój przełożony ze zduszonym śmiechem. Odwróciłem się do niego i szczerze odpowiedziałem:

- Ma pan rację. - Poszedłem w kierunku windy, szukając Emmetta za drzwiami i kiedy zobaczyłem, że zawraca do biura, Mike - jedna z najbardziej obleśnych osób na świecie - postanowił na mnie wpaść.

- Ed! - zawołał. - Jak leci, stary? Wracasz do domu?

- Edward, jeśli już. Tak, Mike, właśnie wychodzę – odezwałem się poirytowanym tonem. W chwili, gdy miałem zamiar go ominąć, położył ręce na mojej klatce piersiowej i spojrzał mi w twarz swoimi oczami, o których chyba myślał, że wyglądają na mądre.

- No dalej, Edward. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? - Wepchnął mi teczkę w ręce. – A to znaczy, że możesz zrobić dla mnie notatki do tego skryptu, bo będę naprawdę zajęty w przyszłym tygodniu. Trzeba to oddać do soboty. Do zobaczenia później. - Zbiegł w kierunku klatki schodowej, zostawiając mnie oniemiałego.

- Podstępem nakłonił cię do wykonania za niego pracy? - zapytał Emmett, zbliżając się.

- Taak – odparłem. - Tylko ten jeden raz. On nie będzie musiał pracować, a ja dostanę podwyżkę. - Emmett parsknął śmiechem, kiedy wkroczyliśmy do windy. Ze złością wcisnąłem przycisk „parter"; mój dobry nastrój prysnął.

- Gdzie są teraz dziewczyny? – zainteresował się mój przyjaciel. Przypomniałem sobie plan podróży, który wysłała mi Bella.

- W Paryżu. Przyleciały kwadrans przed ósmą rano i niedługo odlatują. Dotarcie tutaj zajmie im jakieś dwadzieścia minut. - Skinął głową i wskoczył na przednie siedzenie mojego Volvo. Wrzuciłem skrypt do schowka, chcąc zapomnieć o tym drobnym szczególe mojego życia na kilka godzin, a najlepiej dni.

Podczas jazdy na lotnisko, udzielił mi się dobry humor Emmetta. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy moje ubranie było odpowiednie na pierwsze prawdziwe spotkanie z Bellą. Miałem na sobie czarne dżinsy i białą rozpinaną koszulę, której rękawy podwinąłem do łokci. Moje włosy, pomimo najlepszych starań, ciągle pozostawały w lekkim nieładzie. Emmett był ubrany w wygodny i swobodny ciemny garnitur oraz czarną koszulę. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ze wzrokiem utkwionym za szybą.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przy lotnisku Heathrow; Emmett wyjął ze schowka skrypt oraz długopis i ruszył przede siebie, gryzmoląc coś na kartce. Podążałem za nim, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku, kiedy weszliśmy do środka. Według mojego zegarka, dziewczyny właśnie wylądowały; to ja znałem numer bramki, nie Emmett, więc jeśli się zgubi, będzie to wyłącznie jego wina. Pociągnąłem go za rękaw i odwróciłem się, podchodząc bliżej ich wyjścia. Zatrzymałem się i stanąłem przed nim, czekając, a mój przyjaciel w końcu odłożył długopis, umieszczając okładkę skryptu przed sobą.

- Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan – przeczytałem na głos. - Zrobiłeś tabliczkę, żeby poinformować je, że my to my? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Bella i ja bez problemu rozpoznamy siebie nawzajem? - Emmett wzruszył ramionami.

- To będzie takie zabawne pierwsze wrażenie – powiedział po prostu. Wywróciłem oczami i obróciłem się w kierunku grupy ludzi wchodzących do środka. Gdy nas minęli, zobaczyłem dwie dziewczyny i było dla mnie jasne jak słońce, że to właśnie Bella i jej koleżanka. Obie zerknęły w naszą stronę, uśmiechając się przy tym pięknie. Twarz mojej przyjaciółki rozjaśniła się, a usta rozszerzyły w wielkim uśmiechu, gdy na mnie spojrzała. Zauważyły napis Emmetta i zachichotały, a potem Bella ściągnęła torbę z ramienia i podbiegła do mnie. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, ruszyłem do przodu, wyciągając swoje ramiona, by ją złapać, kiedy rzuciła mi się na szyję.

- Ach, Edwardzie! - zawołała, wtulona w moją klatkę piersiową. – Miło cię w końcu widzieć! - Pocałowała mnie w policzek i odchyliła się, wpatrując się w moją twarz. Rosalie i Emmett powitali się krótkim uściskiem, zanim spojrzeli na siebie z uznaniem. Mój przyjaciel dzwonił do Rosalie od dnia, kiedy zostali sobie przedstawieni, więc zdążyli się już trochę poznać. Bella i ja po prostu przyglądaliśmy się sobie jak para kompletnych szaleńców. Jakaś kobieta, przechodząca obok z córką, uśmiechnęła się wesoło, obrzucając nas spojrzeniem.

- Co za urocze pary – odezwała się głosem zmęczonym po podróży. - Muszą się cieszyć, że znów są razem. - W porządku. Zrobiłem się czerwony jak pomidor, mój uśmiech natychmiast zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się zawstydzenie. Odwróciłem się do Belli, której twarz była w takim samym odcieniu jak moja. Spojrzała na mnie nerwowo zza włosów. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wziąłem bagaże, prowadząc ją na zewnątrz, do samochodu.

- Dziewczyny, podać wam godzinę, żebyście mogły przestawić zegarki? - zapytałem, otwierając bagażnik.

- Nie trzeba – odparła Rosalie. - Bella podeszła do jakiegoś chłopaka i powiedziała... Właściwie nie wiem co... – Bella przywróciła oczami.

- Powiedziałam: „Excusé moi, monsieur. Quel heure et-il?" I podał mi godzinę. Nic wielkiego. - Byłem pod wrażeniem.

- Tu parle français? Le langue d'amour. - Uniosłem brwi, a ona zachichotała. Odwzajemniłem ten gest i otworzyłem jej drzwi, patrząc jak wsiada.

- Co tam zapakowałaś? – zażartował Emmett, wrzucając torby Rosalie do bagażnika. - To waży więcej niż moja siostra! - Rosalie zaśmiała się, wywracając oczami.

- Zostaję tu na miesiąc, więc potrzebuję rozmaitych rzeczy. A może nie chcesz, żebym dobrze wyglądała? - Emmett wyszczerzył się.

- Myślę, że wyglądasz świetnie – powiedział wprost, przytrzymując jej otwarte drzwi. Zarumieniła się, lekko zaskoczona jego wyznaniem i bez słowa wskoczyła do auta. Dziewczyny usiadły razem na tylnym siedzeniu; prawdopodobnie czuły się odrobinę bardziej komfortowo, trzymając się razem cały czas. Wpatrywały się w widok za szybą, kiedy jechałem ulicą, wesoło gawędząc z Emmettem.

- Co będziemy robić przez resztę dnia? - zadałem pytanie.

- Wyspałyście się wystarczająco w samolocie? - zapytał Emmett, odwracając się do tyłu.

- Nie, poszłyśmy spać około dziewiątej naszego czasu. A teraz jest chyba trzecia nad ranem – odezwała się Bella zaspanym głosem.

- Możemy pojechać do mnie, będziecie mogły się przespać przez kilka godzin. Emmett i ja posprzątamy, a potem zadecydujemy, co zrobimy później. Chyba tak będzie najlepiej? - Spojrzałem w lusterko wsteczne. Bella uśmiechnęła się, patrząc mi w oczy i skinęła głową.

Zatrzymałem się na moim miejscu parkingowym; dziewczyny wysiadły, czekając na otwarcie bagażnika. Rzuciliśmy im kuriozalne spojrzenia, po czym sami zabraliśmy bagaże, prowadząc Amerykanki do środka, w stronę windy. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, wcisnąłem „czwórkę". Wpatrywałem się w Bellę i kiedy mnie na tym przyłapała, zaczerwieniłem się. Dotarliśmy na moje piętro, a potem skierowaliśmy się do małego pokoju gościnnego z rozkładaną kanapą, by zostawić tam walizki. Zaprowadziłem dziewczyny do mojej sypialni, gdzie łóżko było większe i o wiele wygodniejsze dla ich pleców.

- To jest wasz pokój, ale dziś możecie się zdrzemnąć w mojej sypialni. Będzie wam wygodniej - wyjaśniłem. Dziewczyny skinęły głowami i podziękowały, po czym - przebrane w swoje piżamy - pospiesznie wróciły do mojego łóżka. Bella zatrzymała się, obejmując mnie ramionami.

- To naprawdę niesamowite. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem tutaj razem z tobą. Jest po prostu... och! Cudownie! - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko; czułem dokładnie to samo.

- Podoba mi się twoja piżama – stwierdziłem, wskazując na jej różowe spodnie w kratkę, do których zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Zarumieniła się, ale wymruczała podziękowanie i wróciła do pokoju. Zaciągnęła zasłony i zamknęła drzwi, zanim wskoczyła do łóżka.

- Muszę zrobić zakupy – powiedziałem do Emmetta, który oddychał w salonie niczym ofiara hiperwentylacji.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że one naprawdę tutaj są – stwierdził podekscytowany, łapiąc z trudem powietrze. Zachichotałem, próbując zachować spokój. Nie chciałem się przyznać, że też wariowałem. Zamiast tego podszedłem do lodówki, przeglądając jej zawartość i robiąc listę rzeczy, których potrzebowałem. Emmett postanowił pójść ze mną do sklepu i po kilku minutach kłótni o to, w jaki sposób spędzimy resztę dnia, wziął klucze i marynarkę. Gotowy do wyjścia powiedział, że spotkamy się na dole, w samochodzie.

Ostrożnie otworzyłem drzwi do mojego pokoju, zakradając się do środka. Bella leżała po stronie, na której zwykle ja spałem; ucieszyło mnie to. ( Szczerze mówiąc, brzmi to tak, jakbym był jakimś zboczonym natrętem, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić - tak jak wspominałem, Bella mnie pociągała.) Włosy miała rozrzucone na poduszce, dookoła głowy. Jedna noga wystawała spod przykrycia, eksponując nagą stopę. Wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech i ruszyłem w jej kierunku. Przysunąłem swoją głowę bliżej niej, wpatrując się w piękne łuki brwiowe i gęste rzęsy.

- Bello? - wyszeptałem. Z mruknięciem oznaczającym „tak" uniosła głowę, a jej usta znalazły się blisko moich. - Emmett i ja wychodzimy na chwilę po coś do jedzenia. Zamkniemy drzwi, więc możecie spokojnie spać dalej, w porządku? - Ziewnęła zmęczona, przytakując i uśmiechnęła się pięknie. Odwzajemniłem ten gest, ale chyba go nie widziała. Wstałem i opuściłem pokój, zanim zacząłbym śnić na jawie.

Wróciliśmy godzinę później, a one ciągle mocno spały. Postanowiłem przygotować dla nich brunch*, więc z moim najlepszym przyjacielem wrzeszczącym mi nad głową, zrobiłem kiełbaski i jajecznicę, podczas gdy Emmett pilnował tostera. Umieściłem wszystko na dwóch tacach i ruszyłem przez korytarz do mojego pokoju.

Bella i Rose przekręciły się na bok oszołomione i spojrzały na nas, a ich twarze rozpromieniły się na widok ciepłego posiłku. Obie oparły się o zagłówek łóżka, a my położyliśmy tace na ich kolanach.

- Dziękujemy – powiedziały łagodnie, patrząc na jedzenie. Poprosiliśmy, by zostawiły tacki na podłodze, kiedy już skończą, i wróciły do swojej drzemki. W drodze do drzwi odwróciłem się ostatni raz, zerkając na Bellę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać głupiego uśmieszku, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy na widok jej cudownych, brązowych włosów, falujących wokół przepięknej twarzy. Westchnąłem, zamykając drzwi. Wpadłem po uszy.


	7. Suknia ślubna

**Od 7 rozdziału współautorką tłumaczenia jest .wymyślona., której dziękuję za pomoc:***

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

**Suknia ślubna**

Kocham Anglię! Nie tylko za najwspanialsze zabytki, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam, ale przede wszystkim za najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę z seksownym akcentem. Może i jest ona jednym z najchłodniejszych miejsc na świecie, ale niech ją Bóg błogosławi!

Rose i ja byłyśmy na tej pochmurnej wyspie już od kilkunastu dni. Odwiedziliśmy wspólnie z chłopcami kilka muzeów, ponadto bardzo spodobała nam się architektura tutejszych domów.

Poszliśmy też do kina, po tym jak Rosalie i ja poradziłyśmy sobie ze zmianą strefy czasowej ( pierwszej nocy wstałyśmy bardzo wcześnie i postanowiłyśmy, za pomocą markera, zostawić notatki na wszystkich lustrach i szybach w domu Edwarda. Był w szoku, kiedy spojrzał na lustro w łazience i okazało się, że ma monokl i wąsy!)

Tego ranka chłopcy zabierali nas na zakupy na Carnaby Street, co niewątpliwie mogło doprowadzić nas do zatrzymania akcji serca z powodu ilości rzeczy, które spodziewałyśmy się kupić.

Bardzo się cieszę, że Alice nie było z nami. I bez niej nadszarpnęłyśmy asortyment większości sklepów.

- Wiesz co? - odezwała się Rose, kiedy mijałyśmy jakąś kawiarnię, z torbami w dłoniach i chłopakami idącymi z pozostałymi zakupami za nami. - Nie mamy prezentu dla Alice i Jaspera. Co powinnyśmy im dać?

- Mikser? - zapytałam, niemal trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Edward rozmawiał wesoło z Emmettem i kiedy się odwróciłam, przyłapałam go na wpatrywaniu się we mnie. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, a ja poczułam motylki w brzuchu, po czym odwróciłam się do Rosalie. Edward jest naprawdę uroczy. To najbardziej czarujący mężczyzna, jakiego spotkałam w całym moim życiu. Jest słodki, troskliwy, zabawny, a przy tym niesamowicie dojrzały i odpowiedzialny. Ma wszystkie cechy, o których mogłabym pomyśleć, jest tylko wyższy niż sądziłam, co idzie na jego korzyść.

Rose zatrzymała mnie, ciągnąc za rękę. Poprawiłam kapelusz na głowie i podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. Sklep, w który się wpatrywała, okazał się salonem mody ślubnej. Odwróciła się do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Może kupimy jej suknię ślubną? I garnitur dla Jazza! Może nawet znajdziemy tu kreacje dla nas samych. To załatwi sprawę prezentów i całej reszty. Znam ich rozmiary, więc to żaden problem. - Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopców.

- Wejdziecie z nami? - zapytałam delikatnie, mając nadzieję, że wizyta w sklepie pełnym sukien ślubnych nie przerazi ich. Obaj wzruszyli ramionami i nawet podali Rose telefony, kiedy tego zażądała.

Stałam obok chłopaków, patrząc na całe metry falbaniastych koronek i satyny wiszące wokół nas. Szczerze mówiąc, było to trochę przerażające. Rosalie nawet zadzwoniła do Alice z telefonu Emmetta, by powiedzieć jej o naszym pomyśle na prezent, a potem zrobiła kilka zdjęć komórką Edwarda i wysłała je na numer Jaspera ( oczywiście, jego telefon aktualnie miała w posiadaniu Alice), kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Słyszałam jej krzyki, kiedy informowała Rose, którą sukienkę chce dokładnie oraz że resztę zostawia nam. Chłopcy mieli pomóc przy wyborze garnituru dla Jaspera, a potem mogłyśmy wybrać sukienki dla nas, jakie chciałyśmy, byleby tylko do siebie pasowały. Rose odłożyła telefony z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Alice jest nieźle podekscytowana - poinformowała nas wesołym tonem. - To był naprawdę dobry pomysł, żeby to dla niej zrobić. - Przytaknęłam, podziwiając kreację, którą trzymała w ręce moja przyjaciółka, zanim ruszyłam w stronę sukienek dla druhen.

- Teraz musimy tylko znaleźć coś dla siebie - mruknęłam. Edward zbliżył się do mnie i uśmiechnął pięknie, po czym zaczął przebierać wśród wieszaków. Moje serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, a potem ruszyło ze zdwojoną prędkością. Gapiłam się na niego przez moment, ale szybko wzięłam głęboki oddech i rozpoczęłam własne poszukiwania. Rosalie stała z Emmettem nieco dalej i miała już kilka wybranych sukienek, zawieszonych na ramieniu.

- Bello! - zawołała. - Jakaś pani idzie nam pomóc. Udawajcie parę, ale taką naprawdę romantyczną i słodką, żebyśmy dostali zniżkę, dobrze? - Słucham?! Patrzyłam na nią bezmyślnie, a Edward stał spięty obok mnie. Emmett zaczął chichotać, patrząc na nas i bezskutecznie próbował to ukryć.

- Dlaczego my? - szepnęłam, widząc zbliżającą się kobietę. - To wy się umawiacie, ja nie potrafię udawać! - Rosalie nonszalancko wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się.

- To mów po francusku - zaproponowała. Wyprostowałam się, czując jak moje policzki płoną, a twarz blednie z przerażenia.

- Dzień dobry! - przywitała nas radośnie kobieta, która miała na imię Brigitte, jeśli wierzyć plakietce przyczepionej do jej bluzki. - Potrzebujecie pomocy? - zapytała. Zerknęłam na chwilę w bok. Jeśli by nam się to udało, mogłoby być zabawnie… Wzięłam Edwarda za rękę, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło, zanim odwróciłam się do Brigitte.

- Ah, oui! - wykrzyknęłam. - Vous pouvez nous aider à trouver quelques robes? - Dziewczyna zamarła, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

- Przepraszam... Co to było? - spytała. Idę o zakład, że mogła przysiąc, iż jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy po angielsku. Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Edward zrobił to pierwszy.

- Ah, mon amour, est-ce que tu besoin de chercher des robes maintenant? -W odpowiedzi posłałam mu uśmiech i przytuliłam go mocno.

- Oui, parce que tu m'aimes, et tu besoin des vetements aussi. - Edward zachichotał i uścisnął mnie, całując delikatnie w czoło. Pozostała trójka patrzyła na nas z zaciekawieniem, po czym odwrócili się do siebie.

- Voulez-vous choucher avec moi, ce soi? - zapytałam go figlarnie, a Rose parsknęła śmiechem. Jestem pewna, że rozumiała tyle, co i reszta. Edward zaśmiał się, obejmując mnie w talii i ruszył w stronę dziewczyny pokazującej nam różne sukienki.

- Naturellement, comme chaque nuit - Il me dit. Ups! To znaczy: powiedział do mnie. - Est il necessaire de parler en phrases qui faites de sens? - Zachichotałam i szturchnęłam go łokciem.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis un pamplemousse qui danser toute le matin et toute l'après midi! - Edward zaśmiał się ponownie i poszliśmy w stronę pozostałych, którzy rozmawiali z ożywieniem, ignorując nas.

- Où danserez-vous après? - zapytał.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... chez vous?

- Chez moi?

- Chez nous!

- Chez toi.

- Chez il?

- Chez elle!

- Chez nous.

- D'accord.

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem i podbiegłam do Rosalie, która trzymała kilka sukienek. Ruszyła w stronę przebieralni, biorąc ze sobą jeszcze jedną - czarną i koronkową - która świetnie wyglądała na niej, ale na pewno nie na mnie. Potem przyniosła czerwoną, marszczoną bombkę, która nie mogła dobrze leżeć na nikim. W końcu pojawiła się w zwiewnej, ciemnoniebieskiej sukience z jedwabiu, z dekoltem i z opadającymi na ramiona rękawami. Puściła mi oczko, widząc, jak Emmett wstrzymuje oddech. Niebieski mi pasował i bosko kontrastował z jej jasnymi włosami oraz cerą. Przebrała się w swoje ciuchy, biorąc jedną kreację w swoim, a drugą w moim rozmiarze. Brigitte wzięła sukienki druhen oraz tę dla Alice do sklepowej lady, wciąż wierząc, że to wszystko na mój ślub.

- To został nam tylko garnitur dla Jazza… - odezwała się cicho Rosalie, rozglądając się za odpowiednią marynarką i kamizelką.

- Przypuszczam, że pan młody chciałby przymierzyć strój? - zapytała Brigitte, patrząc na Edwarda, jakby był kawałkiem ciasta. Rzuciłam jej dziwne spojrzenie, a potem odwróciłam się do mojego męża z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

- Tu es pas un bon-bon comme elle pense - powiedziałam poważnie i cicho. Przez twarz Edwarda przebiegł grymas, a potem zaczął zanosić się od śmiechu. W odpowiedzi na to, również się roześmiałam, patrząc, jak trzyma się za brzuch.

- C'est pour des choses comme cela que je t'aime - wyszeptał, całując mnie w czoło. Zarumieniłam się wściekle. W końcu właśnie powiedział coś w stylu „kocham cię". Edward wszedł do przebieralni, zabierając ze sobą garnitur, który wybrała dla niego Brigitte i Rosalie. Przyjaciółka podeszła do mnie i powiedziała:

- To rozmiar Jaspera i jestem prawie pewna, że Edward ma taki sam. Znam się na tym. A tak w ogóle, to dobrze wam poszło z tym francuskim. - Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Mais, maintenant j'ai besoin de rigoler avec quelque chevaux - Rose przytaknęła.

- To niesamowite! Ja również nie mogę się doczekać waszego ślubu, kochani! - Słyszałam, jak Edward śmieje się w małym pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później wyszedł z niego ubrany w czarny garnitur z białymi połami, srebrno-szarą kamizelkę i czarny krawat, zgrabnie wsunięty pod spód.

- O Boże… - mruknęła Rosalie, a mnie niemal szczęka opadła z wrażenia.

- Mon Dieu… - wymamrotałam. Edward spojrzał na mnie spod rzęs i na jego twarzy pojawił się ten piękny, nieco skrzywiony uśmiech.

- Wygląda bosko! - powiedziała Brigitte entuzjastycznie, pędząc, by poprawić mu kołnierzyk i kieszenie, upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Spojrzałam na nią, zanim przesunęłam się i objęłam chłopaka ramionami.

- Ne touche pas - odezwałam się cicho, rzucając jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Edward zachichotał i pogłaskał mnie po plecach. Brigitte zerknęła na mnie dziwnie. Czy ta dziewczyna nie powinna mieć chociaż minimalnej wiedzy o języku francuskim?

- J'irais changé, d'accord? - Skinęłam głową i Edward wrócił do przebieralni, zmieniając strój na własny. Po chwili podeszliśmy do kasy, splatając ze sobą nasze dłonie. Postanowiłam zabawić się jeszcze bardziej; skoro mężczyzna spodobał się Brigitte, to i tak da nam rabat.

- Oh, Edward, je ne peux pas attendre pour être marié! - Uśmiechnął się.

- Moi, non plus! Marriage à vous est comme un cadeau d'un Dieu! - Zachichotałam i przytuliłam się do niego, zanim podeszłam do lady. Wyciągnęłam swoją kartę kredytową, żeby uregulować rachunek za suknię i garnitur, kiedy Rosalie płaciła za nasze stroje, ale Edward odsunął moją rękę. W czasie, gdy Brigitte pakowała prezenty do toreb, spojrzałam na Edwarda kilkakrotnie. On nie może za mnie tego kupić. Nie pozwolę mu na to. Rzucił wesołe spojrzenie i kazał mi sobie odpuścić.

- Je te deteste - powiedziałam cicho i odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Edward zaczął się trząść ze śmiechu.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'adores. - Zmarszczył brwi, a potem się pochylił, by potrzeć swoim nosem o mój. Rose i Emmett zachichotali, a Brigitte zaczęła wzdychać na nasz widok.

- Myślę, że mogę trochę spuścić z ceny. Pięćdziesięcioprocentowy rabat? - Odwróciła się do nas, mówiąc wolno i głośno. - MOINS CHERE? - Znała te słowa, są przydatne podczas zakupów we Francji. Taniej, oui oui!

- Vraiment? - zawołałam. - Oh, fantastique! Merci, merci beaucoup! - Brigitte uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i wzięła kartę Edwarda.

Po wydaniu połowy swoich życiowych oszczędności, oświadczyłam, że muszę wracać do domu, zanim do końca wyczyszczę swoje konto bankowe.

- I zwracam ci pieniądze. Nie ma mowy, żebyś wydawał tyle kasy na ślub moich przyjaciół. To musiało nieźle nadszarpnąć twoje fundusze. - Edward wzruszył ramionami i zignorował mnie, wymachując moimi torbami w drodze do samochodu.

- To samo tyczy się ciebie, Em - syknęła Rosalie. Emmett również postanowił być szlachetny i zapłacił za sukienki druhen, co wciąż uważam za niepotrzebne. Szaleni ci Brytyjczycy. W każdym bądź razie, zapakowaliśmy wszystkie torby do bagażnika, a potem sami wsiedliśmy do auta.

- Rosalie, kochanie - zaczął Emmett, ujmując jej dłoń w swoją - Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę dziś wieczorem? - zapytał. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć i chichotać, podskakując i przytulając go. Wyglądali uroczo. Byli już na kilku randkach i Rose totalnie się w nim zauroczyła. Winię za to jego akcent. Dzięki niemu chłopcy manipulowali nami na całej linii.

- Edwardzie, a ty kiedy zaprosisz Bellę na randkę? - zapytała Rosalie. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona, a na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się zmieszanie.

- Na randkę? Rosalie, moja droga, przecież ja jestem żonaty od lat! Małżeństwo z takim stażem jak nasz, nie chodzi już na randki, głuptasie. - Roześmiałam się, ale on wyglądał całkiem poważnie. Przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami i oparła się o ramię Emmetta. Edward odwiózł ich do mieszkania, a później pojechaliśmy do jego domu.

- Jakie mamy plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? - zagadnęłam, kiedy zatrzymał się na parkingu. Wzruszył ramionami i wysiadł, by otworzyć mi drzwi.

- Cóż, moja żono, spodziewam się zwyczajnej, nudnej, małżeńskiej rutyny. Ugotujemy kolację i będziemy improwizować - wyjaśnił. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i pokręciłam głową, chwytając torby z prezentami dla Alice i Jaspera. Podążyłam za nim do środka budynku, w stronę windy. Edward zaniósł moje zakupy do pokoju, po czym położył kurtkę i klucze na blacie kuchennym. Podeszłam do niego, trzymając dwa pudełka w ramionach.

- Pomyślałam, że wyślę to jeszcze dziś. Masz jakieś kartony, które mogę wykorzystać? - Posłał mi uśmiech i skinął głową, zanim poszedł do pokoju po pudełko wystarczająco duże, by wszystko się do niego zmieściło. Wyłożyliśmy je plastikowymi woreczkami i gazetami, po czym zakleiliśmy taśmą. Napisałam na wierzchu adres Alice oraz swój tymczasowy, podpisując się jako Bella Cullen, co z pewnością rozgniewa moją przyjaciółkę.

- Chcesz to wysłać teraz? Poczta jest zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej. - Spojrzałam na niego i przytaknęłam. Przynajmniej za to zapłacę. Paczka miała olbrzymi rozmiar, więc było pewne, że będzie droga. Edward zniósł ją po schodach, gawędząc ze mną o pracy. Szybko dotarliśmy na miejsce, płacąc istną fortunę za przesyłkę. Kiedy wracaliśmy do mieszkania, zadzwonił Emmett, by poinformować nas, że wychodzą i że mamy na nich nie czekać.

- Och – zaczęłam, wchodząc do supermarketu, do którego Edward zaciągnął mnie po drodze. - Rose nie wraca dziś na noc. – Chłopak zachichotał, przytakując.

- Emmett jest bardzo aktywny w swoich związkach - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie zdziwię się, jeśli będzie próbował zatrzymać ją na kilka następnych tygodni. – Skinęłam głową.

- Podobnie jak Rose. Jestem niemal pewna, że będę spała sama przez jakiś czas. - Wzięłam wózek i pochyliłam się nad nim, pchając go za Edwardem, który wrzucał do środka różnego rodzaju produkty. Kupił tyle jedzenia, że z pewnością wystarczyłoby ono do końca mojej wycieczki. Całe szczęście, że jego apartament znajdował się tuż obok. Z ciężkimi torbami w rękach, ruszyliśmy szybkim krokiem do domu.

- Przygotujemy razem kolację, skarbie? - zapytał Edward z figlarnym uśmieszkiem, na co wywróciłam oczami.

- Oczywiście, to właśnie robię z moim mężem. - Jednym pchnięciem otworzył drzwi i zaniósł artykuły spożywcze do kuchni.

Odłożywszy zakupy, zabrałam się do pracy. Wyjęłam kilka produktów potrzebnych do zrobienia lazanii i przygotowałam naczynia.

Edward stwierdził, że wyskoczy na chwilę wypożyczyć film na naszą samotną noc. To się dobrze składało. Mogłam spokojnie pracować, nierozpraszana przez seksownego, uroczego faceta. Kiedy, czekając, aż piekarnik się nagrzeje, umieszczałam poszczególne warstwy dania w naczyniu, Edward wrócił z kilkoma płytami w ręce. Podszedł do blatu i pochylił się blisko mnie. Mogłam poczuć jego specyficzny zapach - o wiele lepszy niż jakikolwiek inny.

- Umm, kolacja będzie wkrótce gotowa, właśnie się piecze - powiedziałam, schylając się nad piekarnikiem. Chłopak podszedł do biurka, które stało przy ścianie pomiędzy kuchnią a salonem.

- W porządku. Mam do zrobienia notatki dla jednego idioty z pracy, więc mogę poczekać. – Patrzyłam, jak siada i wyciąga stos kartek spiętych złotym spinaczem. Nastawiłam minutnik i usadowiłam się na kanapie, czekając, aż się wyłączy.

Oczywiście, kiedy w końcu zadzwonił, Edward i ja byliśmy tak pochłonięci swoimi zajęciami, że aż podskoczyliśmy. Strąciłam pilota z kanapy i upadłam na podłogę. Chłopak zerwał się z krzesła, rozrzucając dookoła swoje notatki, i spojrzał na mnie zza sofy, gdzie leżałam z plastikowym przedmiotem wbijającym się w moje ciało.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał troskliwie, podbiegając, aby mi pomóc. Syknęłam z bólu, a Edward potarł szybko moje plecy. Skuliłam się, gdy próbował mnie przytrzymać.

- Nic mi nie jest – wyjąkałam ze szlochem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale posłał mi spojrzenie pełne obaw. Jakimś cudem poradziłam sobie z uwolnieniem się z jego uścisku i pospiesznym krokiem ruszyłam do kuchni. Wyjęłam naszą kolację z piekarnika i zaczęłam mieszać sałatkę. Edward zebrał swoje kartki, gniotąc je przy tym nieco, i położył na biurku, zostawiając ich uporządkowanie na później. Wszedł do kuchni, uprzątnął bar przy wyspie kuchennej, a potem nakrył dla dwóch osób. Podałam naszą lazanię i położyłam miskę z surówką na środku. Edward zapalił świeczkę, a potem z lampkami do wina napełnionymi wodą, usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść.

- To jest właśnie jeden z plusów bycia małżeństwem – odezwał się mężczyzna nieco ponurym tonem, biorąc kęs jedzenia. Spojrzałam na niego kuriozalnie, czekając na jakąś reakcję. - Siedzimy tu sami, spokojnie jedząc, bez żadnych konwersacji, jakie prowadzilibyśmy podczas randek.

- Cóż, dobrze więc, że mamy już to za sobą – stwierdziłam, ciągle go obserwując i niedbale przeżuwając jedzenie. Edward spuścił swój wzrok na widelec i mruknął z nagłym zadowoleniem, unosząc jedną brew.

- Myślałem, że pieczesz ciasta, a nie lazanie - powiedział figlarnie, na co zachichotałam.

- Jestem utalentowaną kobietą, strzeż się. Mogę nas żywić tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. -

Edward wyszczerzył się i wrócił do swojego talerza. To był pierwszy posiłek, jaki dla niego ugotowałam. Odkąd tu przyjechałam, ciągle wychodziliśmy do którejś z wielu restauracji w Londynie albo, będąc u Emmetta, zamawialiśmy pizzę. Byłam zadowolona, mogąc przygotować kolację dla Edwarda. Chciałam udowodnić sobie, że potrafię gotować dla mojego męża... chłopaka... to znaczy znajomego. O rany!

Okej, będę całkowicie szczera. Przez czas, który spędziłam tu razem z Rose, rozwinęło się we mnie szalone, silne uczucie do Edwarda. Już wcześniej coś do niego czułam, bez wątpienia mnie pociągał, no i posiadał wszystkie cechy mojego wymarzonego faceta. Potem, gdy go spotkałam, okazał się nie tylko przystojny i czarujący; był po prostu idealny. Jego wzrost, sposób, w jaki układały mu się włosy, a nawet to jak wyglądał, kiedy za nim podążałam (heh, tak, wiecie o czym mówię). Edward był wszystkim, o co mogłabym prosić. Wiem, że to szaleństwo czuć coś takiego do mężczyzny poznanego przez list w butelce, ale wszystko się dobrze układało. I bez wątpienia nie był jakimś zboczonym mordercą!. Był normalny. Dobry. I atrakcyjny.

Przyznaję, że odkąd Rosalie i Emmett zaczęli się oficjalnie spotykać, rozważałam możliwość umawiania się z Edwardem. Czasami wyobrażałam sobie, że jesteśmy parą, która dopiero zaczyna. Edward i Bella. Pasowaliśmy do siebie. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie powinnam tego robić, choć chciałam, i to bardzo. Musiałam się kontrolować, by pewnego dnia nie zaangażować się za bardzo.

Kiedy skończyliśmy kolację, zmyliśmy razem naczynia. Edward, podobnie jak ja, preferował zostawianie mokrej zastawy na suszarce do naczyń, aby wyschła, i schowanie jej później.

Nie mogliśmy zdecydować, kto pozmywa, więc oboje zanurzyliśmy ręce w wodzie. Za każdym razem, gdy nasze dłonie się spotykały, przechodził mnie dreszcz, ale śmialiśmy się dużo, więc myślę, że udało mi się to ukryć. Czułam motylki w brzuchu pod wpływem tego dotyku, a nawet na samą myśl o bliskości Edwarda.

Gdy zrobiło się późno, usiedliśmy wygodnie na kanapie. Chłopak położył swoje notatki z tyłu, mówiąc, że skończy je potem w łóżku, i włączył film. Był ciekawy, ale czułam się zbyt zmęczona, aby uważać; miałam ochotę na drzemkę. Naciągnęłam koc na nasze nogi i położyłam głowę na klatce piersiowej Edwarda, używając jej jako poduszki. Byłam przerażona, słysząc, jak jego serce przyspiesza, ale chłopak delikatnie potarł kciukiem o moje ramię. Powieki miałam w połowie zamknięte, jednak byłam zbyt świadoma bliskiej obecności Edwarda, by zasnąć. Kiedy film się skończył, wstałam i przeciągnęłam się, ziewając.

- Położę się już – powiedziałam łagodnie, uśmiechając się. Mężczyzna skinął i obdarzył mnie podobnym gestem.

- Ja chyba też. – Podniósł się z kanapy, wyłączył telewizor i zgasił lampkę. Stanęłam obok niego i powoli wyszliśmy na korytarz. Zatrzymał się jeszcze, by zabrać swoje notatki i skrypt, po czym rozdzieliliśmy się, idąc do swoich pokojów.

Pół godziny później ciągle nie spałam. Leżałam w łóżku, kręcąc się i przewracając z boku na bok. To było do mnie kompletnie niepodobne. Wyłączyłam lampkę i próbowałam zasnąć. I byłam niemal pewna, że kłopoty ze snem powodował głównie brak kogoś przy mnie. Odgłosy z ulicy, chociaż nie przerażały, były dla mnie zupełnie nowe. Przyzwyczaiłam się do szumu oceanu. A kiedy Rosalie nocowała w tym samym pokoju, mogłam szybko zasnąć, słuchając jej głosu.

Bądź odważna, rozkazywałam sobie. Zabierz ze sobą poduszkę i idź tam. Powiedz mu, że nie możesz zasnąć. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i po cichu wstałam. To nie była najlepsza noc, jaką mogłam wybrać, zważając na to, że piżamę ubrudziłam podczas śniadania i była w praniu. Miałam na sobie krótkie szorty i szary top, odrobinę na mnie za duży. Powinnam być bardziej ostrożna.

Zobaczyłam go przez wpół otwarte drzwi. Siedział na łóżku, ubrany w luźną koszulkę. Nogi miał przykryte kołdrą, a na kolanach trzymał otwartego laptopa; notatki i skrypt leżały obok, na materacu. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie, włosy miał w nieładzie, a na nosie prostokątne okulary. Wyglądał słodko. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi, które zaskrzypiały, stawiając opór. Edward podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony moim widokiem.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam szeptem – ale nie mogę zasnąć. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło i poklepał puste miejsce obok siebie. Moje usta mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu i podeszłam, chętna, by do niego dołączyć.

- Skończę to w ciągu kilku minut. Jeśli chcesz, weź sobie coś do poczytania, może to cię znuży. - Wskazał na półki z książkami, pokrywające całą ścianę w jego pokoju; część przestrzeni zajmowała potężna kolekcja płyt CD.

Przygryzłam wargę, powstrzymując śmiech. Przebiegłam wzrokiem po grzbietach książek, w poszukiwaniu tytułów, które brzmiałyby znajomo lub przykuwały uwagę.

Przez cały czas czułam na sobie wzrok Edwarda. Jestem pewna, że nie spodziewał się tej sytuacji, tak samo, jak ja. Wyciągnęłam jedną z ulubionych książek, o której mogłabym opowiadać bez końca. Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona i podeszłam z powrotem do łóżka, wdrapując się na nie. Naciągnęłam na siebie przyjemnie pachnące przykrycie, po czym oparłam się, tak jak Edward, o zagłówek i otworzyłam książkę. Tworzylibyśmy niezłą parę.

Godzinę później, gdy byłam w połowie powieści i moje powieki zaczęły opadać, Edward ziewnął i wyłączył laptopa. Zaznaczyłam stronę w książce kartką, którą mi podał i położyłam ją na szafce nocnej, gasząc światło i osuwając się na poduszkę. Chłopak westchnął zmęczony i umieścił laptopa na podłodze. Posprzątał swoje notatki, segregując je, i spiął spinaczem, a potem rzucił na posadzkę. Po chwili usłyszałam pstryknięcie i światło zgasło.

Moje serce od razu zaczęło bić szybciej. Boże, dlaczego zdecydowałam się przyjść do jego łóżka? Zatrzęsłam się z zimna, ale obiecałam sobie, że będę się zachowywać przyzwoicie i trzymać z dala od niego. Musiałam zadowolić się przyjemnym zapachem pościeli i samą obecnością Edwarda tuż obok. Oboje westchnęliśmy i zachichotaliśmy, po czym odwróciłam się w jego stronę w chwili, gdy on zrobił to samo.

Światło księżyca, a raczej latarni, wpadające przez okno idealnie oświetliło rysy chłopaka, jakby specjalnie dla mnie. Patrzyłam na jego zamknięte powieki, grzbiet nosa i delikatne usta. Westchnęłam ponownie, a przez moje ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał łagodnie.

- Trochę zmarzłam – powiedziałam cicho, z małym uśmiechem. Potarłam jedną nogą o drugą, próbując się rozgrzać. I wtedy poczułam jego dotyk. Oplótł moje nogi swoimi i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, obejmując ramionami. Przesunęłam dłońmi po silnej klatce piersiowej i głęboko odetchnęłam. Pachniał niesamowicie.

- Tak lepiej? - zapytał niskim, męskim tonem. Skinęłam tylko głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi; moje serce wymknęło się spod kontroli. Oparłam głowę o Edwarda, gdy on zanurzył swoją twarz w moich włosach, i zapadłam w kojący sen.

Obudziłam się lekko przeziębiona. Oddychałam przez usta, bo nos miałam zatkany i opuchnięty, a potem zakaszlałam głośno. Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi, więc podniosłam wzrok na Edwarda, który właśnie wchodził do pokoju z tacą w rękach i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dzień dobry, piękna – odezwał się łagodnie. Podniosłam się, a on umieścił ją na moich kolanach. Były tam jajka, bekon, tosty, a nawet świeży sok pomarańczowy. Posłałam mu uśmiech, pociągając jednocześnie nosem. - Jak mówiłem, zawsze przynoszę śniadanie do łóżka.

- Dziękuje – powiedziałam ochrypłym głosem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, obserwując mnie.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, siadając obok i kładąc mi dłoń na czole. Kiedy przyglądał się moim rysom, spojrzałam mu w oczy. Potem przeniosłam wzrok na usta, wpatrując się w nie intensywnie. W końcu otrząsnęłam się z oszołomienia i zaczęłam jeść.

- Wszystko w porządku, Edwardzie. Zaufaj mi. Wiem, kiedy mój organizm choruje – wyjaśniłam - a to wygląda na zwykłe przeziębienie, które nie powinno trwać długo. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie czule i poszedł się przebrać.

Kilka godzin później zmierzaliśmy w kierunku jego samochodu, ciepło ubrani na wypadek chłodnego, październikowego wiatru. Edward wyglądał zachwycająco w ciemnej koszuli i marynarce, z szalikiem ciasno owiniętym wokół szyi i włosami rozwianymi przez wiatr. Zabrał mnie ze sobą do pracy, ponieważ musiał podrzucić projekt, nad którym ostatnio pracował. Jak zwykle przyglądałam się budynkom, które mijaliśmy w czasie jazdy. Chłopak nucił piosenkę do wtóru z radiem.

- Hej, Edward! Nie sądziłam, że spotkam cię tu w czasie urlopu! - zawołała jakaś kobieta, kiedy wysiedliśmy z windy.

- Witaj, Katie. Uwierz, to nie zależy ode mnie. - Dziewczyna była ubrana w biały sweterek z czarną kamizelką na wierzchu, ołówkową spódnicę i bardzo ładne czółenka. Miała ciemnobrązowe, sięgające ramion, pofalowane włosy, z których połowę związała na karku. Posłała mi przyjazny uśmiech.

- Bello, to jest Katie McCarthy, młodsza siostra Emmetta – oznajmił Edward, wskazując gestem na dziewczynę, kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy.

- Witaj – odezwałam się, podając jej dłoń. - Miło mi cię poznać. Twój brat ma ciekawy charakter! – Szatynka roześmiała się w odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie.

- Nie martw się, nie jestem taka jak on – zapewniła mnie. - Poznałam twoją przyjaciółkę, Rosalie. Emmett jest nią całkowicie oczarowany.

- Rose nim. Cieszy mnie to, że się umawiają. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy w końcu cię poznam – powiedziała. - Edward mało nie oszalał, cały tydzień mówił tylko o tobie. – Zarumieniłam się, a mój towarzysz zachichotał, chwytając za rękaw mojego żakietu, i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Szliśmy korytarzem w dół, do biura urządzonego w wyszukanym stylu. Chłopak zapukał lekko do drzwi, zanim je otworzył i weszliśmy do środka.

- Panie Hann? Przyniosłem skrypt Goodmana – przemówił Edward, wchodząc pewnym krokiem do gabinetu. Ruszyłam za nim zdenerwowana.

- Skrypt Goodmana? Nie przydzieliliśmy go Michaelowi? – Mój przyjaciel skinął głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Pociągnęłam nosem i stanęłam w bezpiecznym miejscu za jego plecami.

- Zaczepił mnie ostatniego dnia i nie zostawił wyboru – wyjaśnił. Jego szef zmarszczył brwi, przeglądając kartki z notatkami.

- Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam, zapewniam cię, Edwardzie. Otrzymasz za to dodatkowe wynagrodzenie, nie martw się. - Miedzianowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do mnie, zapraszając gestem, bym podeszła bliżej.

- Domyślam się, że to właśnie dziewczyna, na którą tak czekałeś? - zapytał pan Hann. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i tylko się do niego uśmiechnęłam.

- Tak, proszę pana. To jest Bella – odparł łagodnie mój znajomy, patrząc mi w oczy. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i podaliśmy sobie ręce.

- Miło mi pana poznać - powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że zdenerwowanie w moim głosie nie było zbyt wyraźne.

- Teraz widzę, dlaczego Edward nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z tobą – wymamrotał. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie na widok rumieńców na twarzy mojego przyjaciela.

- Bardzo podoba mi się w Londynie – zapewniłam pana Hanna, który życzył nam udanego pobytu, zanim odwróciliśmy się i wyszliśmy; Edward położył rękę na moich lędźwiach. Za drzwiami, w holu, ustawili się ludzie, którzy chcieli się z nim przywitać, ale wyszeptał mi, że byli tam tylko po to, by mnie zobaczyć.

- Hej, Ed! - usłyszałam czyjś nieprzyjemny ton. Katie stała obok stołówki, nalewając sobie kawę i podniosła wzrok albo nieco zaskoczona naszym widokiem, albo z powodu właściciela głosu, który właśnie zmierzał w naszą stronę.

- Mike – syknął Edward, próbując brzmieć kulturalnie. – Oddałem twój skrypt – powiedział zgryźliwie.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się, lustrując mnie wzrokiem, jakbym była kawałkiem mięsa. Cullen zmrużył oczy, obejmując mocniej moją talię. Zarumieniałam się.

- Dzięki, Ed. Kogo my tu mamy... Hej, nie przedstawisz nas sobie? - Edward posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie; aż dziw, że chłopak jeszcze nie uciekł ze strachu.

- Mike, to Bella, moja żona. Właśnie wychodzimy. Do widzenia. - Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się szeroko, tak jak i moje, po czym Edward obrócił mnie i żwawo ruszyliśmy w kierunku windy. Słyszałam śmiech Katie, gdy krzyczała do nas słowa pożegnania.

- Żona? - zapytałam odrobinę histerycznie, kiedy zmierzaliśmy do jego samochodu.

- Przecież zawsze się tak przedstawiamy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to najprostszy sposób, by się odczepił. Poza tym, nie chciałabyś być mu przedstawiona jako singielka. – Edward otworzył mi drzwi, a potem pospiesznie zajął miejsce kierowcy, odpalił samochód i wyjechał z parkingu.

- Ale teraz wszyscy ludzie z twojego biura myślą, że jesteśmy małżeństwem – wykrzyknęłam, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami. Zwrócił swoją twarz w moją stronę i fakt, iż się w niego wpatrywałam, sprawił, że zachichotał.

Przez resztę dnia siedzieliśmy w domu. Chłopak robił, co mógł, bym poczuła się lepiej. Przed zachodem słońca przeziębienie niemal minęło. Dostaliśmy telefon do Rose, która poinformowała nas, że zostaje z Emmettem i nie wróci na noc do domu. Robiło się późno, całe miasto było już oświetlone, kiedy Edward pojawił się przy mnie, ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia.

- Włóż płaszcz – powiedział słodko. – Już wiem, co zrobimy tylko we dwoje. – Moje usta same wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że wzbudzał we mnie mimowolny entuzjazm.

Jechaliśmy kilka minut przez miasto, w kierunku Embankment. Kiedy wysiedliśmy z auta, poszliśmy pospacerować. Edward chwycił moją dłoń i włożył do kieszeni swojej kurtki, aby nie zmarzła. Moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone, i to nie tylko z zimna. Zobaczyłam wielką białą karuzelę przed nami, co sprawiło, że wstrzymałam oddech.

- Masz lęk wysokości? - spytał Edward, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie. Odwróciłam się do niego i tylko przewróciłam oczami.

- Co to takiego? - Wskazałam ręką olbrzymi obiekt.

- To jest London Eye, kochanie. Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? – Zerknęłam na niego podekscytowana.

- Mówisz poważnie? Możemy się tym przejechać? – Zachichotał tylko i złapał mnie za rękę, podchodząc do mężczyzny w kasie.

Po chwili siedzieliśmy w środku z kilkoma innymi osobami, wjeżdżając na górę.

Nie potrafię opisać słowami widoku Londynu z góry. Widziałam wieżę zegarową i budynki parlamentu; całe miasto było oświetlone jakby specjalnie po to, bym mogła dostrzec jego piękno. A kiedy dotarliśmy na szczyt, po prostu zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

Westchnęłam głośno, mój wzrok wędrował ponad wszystkim, co mogłam dostrzec.

Edward przysunął się do mnie i objął ramieniem, sprawiając, że moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Podoba ci się? – spytał. Przytaknęłam, obdarzając go uśmiechem i umieściłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

- To jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w moim życiu, Edwardzie. Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przez chwilę wpatrywał w moją twarz. Nie wiedziałam, o czym dokładnie myśli, ale sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył tutaj, na szczycie świata - tak, jakby był zakochany - sprawił mi wielką przyjemność.

**Tł****umaczenie z francuskiego:**

Bella: Ach, tak! Mogłabyś nam pomóc w znalezieniu sukienek?

Edward: Och, kochanie... Czy musimy teraz szukać tych strojów?

Bella: Tak, ponieważ mnie kochasz i sam potrzebujesz ubrań.

Bella: Będziesz dzisiaj ze mną spał?

Edward: Oczywiście, tak jak każdej nocy. Czy musimy mówić rzeczy, które mają sens?

Bella: Niekoniecznie. Jestem grejpfrutem, który tańczy całymi porankami i wieczorami!

Edward: A gdzie będziesz dzisiaj tańczyła?

Bella: Nie wiem. Może… W twoim domu?

Edward: W moim domu?

Bella: W naszym domu.

Edward: W twoim domu.

Bella: W jego domu?

Edward: W jej domu.

Bella: W naszym domu.

Edward: No dobra.

Bella: Nie jesteś taki słodki, jak ona myśli.

Edward: I to właśnie jedna z rzeczy, za które cię kocham.

Bella ( o Edwardzie): O mój Boże…

Bella ( do Brigitte): Nie dotykaj!

Edward: Pójdę się przebrać, dobra?

Bella: Och, Edwardzie! Nie mogę się doczekać naszego ślubu!

Edward: Ja również! Małżeństwo z tobą jest dla mnie prezentem od Boga.

Bella: Nienawidzę cię.

Edward: Wiem, ale to nieprawda. Uwielbiasz mnie.

Brigitte: TANIEJ???

Bella: Naprawdę? Och, to fantastycznie! Dziękuję, dziękuję ci bardzo!


	8. Domek na plaży

Piosenki, o których była mowa w tym rozdziale:

Anyone Else But You - The Moldy Peaches

Spill Canvas - Himerus And Eros

All You Need Is Love - The Beatles

Storm – Lifehouse

**Rozdział VIII**

**Domek na plaży **

Czułem ciepło jej ciała tuż przy moim. Nos i usta miałem ukryte miedzy szyją a ramieniem Belli, a w powieki łaskotały mnie jej włosy. Jednym ramieniem obejmowałem ją w talii, moją drugą dłoń trzymała mocno przy swoim brzuchu.

To były zdecydowanie najlepsze odczucia na świecie. Zasnąłem w ten sposób i – co lepsze – obudziłem się w tej samej pozycji. Wziąłem oddech i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, całując delikatnie w szyję. Dziewczyna westchnęła z zadowoleniem i obróciła się w moich ramionach. Z radosnym wyrazem twarzy tuliła się do mnie, ale jej oczy pozostawały wciąż zamknięte. Swoje miałem otwarte tylko w połowie, jednak wykrzywiłem usta w uśmiechu, kiedy oplotła moje nogi swoimi i wsunęła delikatnie rękę pod moją koszulkę. Zaczerpnąłem głośno powietrza, a potem zacząłem się rozkoszować dotykiem jej dłoni na mojej skórze.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i ziewnąłem. Bella zamrugała kilka razy, zanim na mnie spojrzała.

- Dzień dobry - zamruczała, układając usta w najsłodszy, malutki uśmieszek. Wyszczerzyłem się do niej.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałem, przytulając ją mocniej. Ułożyliśmy się wygodnie, czując wprost wspaniale w swoich ramionach. Do mojego nosa docierał intensywny zapach jej włosów. Otworzyłem jedno oko, patrząc na światło wpadające przez okno i godzinę na zegarku.

Pomijając fakt, że miałem plany na dzisiejszy dzień, naprawdę nie chciałem nigdzie iść. Mógłbym leżeć tutaj, w jej objęciach, przez cały dzień. Bella westchnęła ponownie, muskając wargami mój obojczyk, co sprawiło, że moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Nie mamy przypadkiem dzisiaj czegoś do zrobienia? – wymamrotała sennym tonem. Odchrząknąłem, powodując u niej wybuch śmiechu, a potem przeciągnąłem się, wyplątując stopę z koca i uderzając ręką o zagłówek. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w stronę, gdzie nasze nogi wystawały spod przykrycia.

Dziewczyna próbowała usiąść, ale z jękiem i marudnym „nie" pociągnąłem ją z powrotem na łóżko i przytuliłem mocno.

Roześmiała się w mój tors, ale pozostała tam, wpół leżąc na mnie, i wpatrywała się w sufit. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić - czułem, że Bella po prostu tu pasuje, w moich ramionach, tuż przy mnie. Tak, jakbyśmy byli sobie przeznaczeni. I - bez różnicy jak kiepsko to zabrzmi - podobało mi się. Właśnie dlatego chciałem jej dzisiaj to powiedzieć. Nie mogłem znieść bycia tutaj, patrzenia na nią, tak piękną i wspaniałą, nie robiąc kompletnie nic w związku z tym. Będzie ze mną jeszcze tylko nieco ponad tydzień, więc wyznam jej, co czuję i wykorzystam w pełni te kilka dni, które nam pozostały.

- Czas na śniadanie! – wykrzyknęła nagle, wyskakując z łóżka i biegnąc w stronę kuchni. Ponarzekałem chwilę, zanim zwaliłem się na podłogę i podążyłem za nią. Słyszałem brzęk naczyń, więc pośpieszyłem, by zerknąć zza kuchennej wyspy na Bellę siedzącą przed piekarnikiem i walczącą z garnkami i miskami, by wydostać z szuflady patelnię. Nogawki spodni miała podwinięte do kolan, a brązowe włosy zakrywały jej ramiona. Zachichotałem, na co odwróciła się i posłała mi niewinne spojrzenie, zanim wróciła do swoich spraw.

Otworzyłem lodówkę, wciąż nieprzytomny, i wyciągnąłem z niej jajka, ser, kilka cebul oraz szynkę. Bella umieściła patelnię na palniku, natłuszczając ją i podkręcając gaz, jednocześnie ubijając jajka. Wyjąłem nóż, by posiekać młodą cebulę. Dziewczyna zaczęła nucić, prawdopodobnie zapominając o mojej obecności, więc dołączyłem do niej. Zachichotała, ale nie przerwała swojej piosenki, podczas gdy ja zabrałem się za krojenie reszty produktów, zanim je wymieszaliśmy i wrzuciliśmy na patelnię.

Kiedy już skończyliśmy śpiewanie i tańczenie w piżamach po całej kuchni, zaczęliśmy jeść, gapiąc się w telewizor w salonie.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała Bella, gdy już skończyła swój omlet.

- Zabieram cię do domu mojej mamy i taty, na wybrzeże – odparłem, pakując do ust ostatni kawałek jajka. Parsknęła śmiechem.

- Mamy, powiadasz… - wymamrotała, wkładając swój talerz do zmywarki. Przewróciłem oczami, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. Spędziliśmy następną godzinę na sprzątaniu brudnych naczyń. Gdy już zebraliśmy wszystkie śmieci i wrzuciliśmy je do kubła, Bella poszła się przebrać.

- Zostaniemy na noc? – zawołała, kiedy przechodziłem obok.

- Tak. Rodzice mają kilka pokojów, więc nie sprawi im to kłopotu. Poza tym dojazd zajmie tyle czasu, że byłoby bez sensu posiedzieć tam kilka godzin i wrócić do domu, zanim zrobi się późno. – Bella wystawiła głowę zza drzwi pokoju gościnnego. Wnioskowałem po jej nagich ramionach i wilgotnych włosach, że nie ma na sobie zbyt wielu ubrań i dopiero co brała prysznic. Czułem, że moje policzki robią się czerwone, więc szybko poszedłem do swojej sypialni. Wyciągnąłem torbę i spakowałem do niej zmianę ubrań oraz książkę, zanim zapukałem do drzwi dziewczyny. Otworzyła ubrana w czarne dżinsy, długi czerwony sweter z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci i srebrny pasek. Z trudem oderwałem wzrok od dekoltu jej bluzki i skierowałem go na oczy, w których malowało się zmieszanie.

- Co się stało? – zapytałem zaniepokojony. Bella trzymała w rękach zestaw odzieży.

- Nie mam w co włożyć tych ubrań - odparła. Wyszczerzyłem się i wyciągnąłem w jej stronę otwartą torbę.

- Tak myślałem. Włóż tutaj, przecież nie bierzemy zbyt wielu rzeczy. – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu i wrzuciła swoje ciuchy, zanim wyrwała mi torbę z rąk i uciekła do pokoju gościnnego. Westchnąłem i skierowałem się do siebie, by przebrać się w ciemne dżinsy i szary sweter. Przeczesałem palcami włosy, próbując doprowadzić je do porządku, ale było to wręcz niemożliwe. Szedłem właśnie do łazienki, by umyć twarz, kiedy spotkałem Bellę w holu. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Wyglądała olśniewająco. Teraz miała na sobie jeszcze długi naszyjnik z białych i czarnych korali oraz płaskie, srebrne buty. Jej włosy były już suche i kręciły się wokół twarzy i ramion tak idealnie, że z wielkim trudem przeszedłem obok niej, opuszczając hol.

- Um, myślę, że będziemy zaraz wychodzić – wychrypiałem, biorąc torbę z jej rąk i odchodząc szybko do salonu.

- Czekaj! Chcę zrobić coś dla twoich rodziców, skoro nie wiedzą, że przyjeżdżamy – powiedziała słodko, biegnąc do kuchennych szafek i zaglądając do ich wnętrza. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie znalazła tam nic oprócz mąki i kakao.

- Możemy zajść do sklepu, zanim pojedziemy? Nie chcę używać wszystkich produktów twojej mamy – wyjaśniła, posyłając mi uśmiech. Serce zatrzepotało mi w piersi i przytaknąłem, oddychając ciężko, kiedy szliśmy w stronę drzwi. Zabraliśmy swoje kurtki; dokładnie sprawdziłem zamki w drzwiach, by mieć chwilę na zebranie myśli.

Bella była w tym sklepie już tyle razy, że wyprzedziła mnie, złapała wózek i pomknęła do odpowiednich półek, zanim zdążyłem w ogóle wejść. Próbowałem podążać za jej chichotem i znaleźć ją wśród produktów potrzebnych do pieczenia ciast, ale mój własny śmiech bardzo mi to utrudnił. W końcu zatrzymała się, koncentrując na torebce polewy. Podkradłem się do niej i objąłem ramionami jej talię. Podskoczyła z krzykiem, a potem zarumieniła się wściekle, kiedy mnie ujrzała. Roześmiałem się, widząc jej twarz, ale przestałem gwałtownie, oberwawszy z całej siły cukrem. Tylko dziesięć minut zajęło dziewczynie odnalezienie wszystkich rzeczy i zapłacenie za nie. Potem ruszyliśmy do moich rodziców.

Włożyłem płytę do odtwarzacza, a Bella wyjęła książkę.

Oczywiście, fakt, iż pierwsza piosenka była o miłości, wcale mi nie pomógł. Zmieniłem ją, nagle czując się dużo bardziej zdenerwowany.

"You're a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you..."* Nie, nie poradzę sobie z tym kawałkiem. Wiedziałem, co będzie dalej. Następna!

"You're captivating while evading all the questions I have for you like, 'What exactly makes you tick?' When the guilt sets in tell me what are we going to do?"** No dobra, ta nie była taka zła.

"Your tongue is wet with a top secret passion, I hope I am the cause of it. I'll navigate this unsturdy vessel filled with a soft sea of pillows and blankets"***.

Podskoczyłem, szybko zmieniając piosenkę.

- Jezu! – Czułem, że się czerwienię i zerknąłem na Bellę, która spoglądała na mnie ze zdziwieniem znad swojej książki. Posłałem jej uśmiech i na powrót skupiłem się na drodze. Kolejny utwór wykonywali Beatlesi i był on doskonały, zważając na to, że zaczynał się słowami „Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love..."****. Jęknąłem i puściłem inną piosenkę.

- Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, to miłość,***** Edwardzie – mruknęła Bella, nie odrywając wzroku od strony.

- Taak, wiem – odparłem. - Miłość to wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

Następna piosenka brzmiała obiecująco przez jakąś minutę.

„How long have I been in this storm? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form. Water's getting harder to tread with these waves crashing over my head.

If I could just see you everything will be alright. If I'd see you the storminess will turn to light.

And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright... and everything will be alright"******.

- Niech to szlag! – wymamrotałem, wyciągając rękę, by ją wyłączyć. Jednak dłoń dziewczyny mi przeszkodziła. Była mała, ciepła i wprost idealnie pasowała do mojej. Ta piosenka mówiła o rzeczach zbyt dla mnie drażliwych, ale Bella powiedziała: „zostaw ją, uważam, że jest boska", więc jej nie zmieniłem. I rzeczywiście - była piękna. Słuchaliśmy jej w ciszy, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo. Moja przyjaciółka skończyła jeden rozdział książki, po czym odłożyła ją, by móc podziwiać widok za oknem.

- To o czym pogadamy? – zapytała cicho, kiedy zaczął kropić deszcz. Wzruszyłem ramionami, spoglądając na nią.

- Nie mam pojęcia, wiemy o sobie praktycznie wszystko – powiedziałem. To prawda, rozmawialiśmy tak dużo, że teraz już nie zostało nam zbyt wiele tematów do poruszenia.

- Zdradź mi jakiś sekret – Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. Uczyniłem to samo, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

- No cóż... Nigdy nie słucham radia, chyba że nie mam innego wyjścia - powiedziałem. Z tym że moja ulubiona płyta niezbyt mi dzisiaj pomagała... - Twoja kolej. Teraz ty wyjaw mi jakąś tajemnicę. - Bella westchnęła i usadowiła się z powrotem na fotelu.

- Powiem ci, dlaczego nie lubię spać w samotności - oznajmiła. - Mówiłam prawdę, że lepiej się czuję, gdy ktoś znajduje się obok, ale tak gwoli ścisłości, jeśli jestem sama w łóżku, cierpię na bezsenność. Ktoś musi być przy mnie, bym mogła zasnąć. Niekoniecznie w sensie romantycznym, ale musi.

- To jak sobie radzisz w domu? - zapytałem. A to ciekawe!

- Jest naprawdę ciężko. Zwykle nie spałam zbyt wiele, ale kiedy cię poznałam, gadaliśmy do tak późnej pory, że było mi łatwiej. Tutaj mam ciebie albo Rosalie. Gdy mieszkałam z rodzicami, byli tak blisko, że nie miałam większych problemów z zaśnięciem. Ale w moim własnym domu? To już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Myślę, że kiedy wrócę, kupię sobie kota, może to pomoże.

- Wow - wymamrotałem. - Ale to musi być nasz kot. Jesteśmy małżeństwem. Wszystko mamy wspólne. - Bella przewróciła oczami i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Okej, będziesz mógł pomóc mi w wyborze - powiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się i kontynuowaliśmy dużo bardziej luzacką rozmowę przez resztę drogi.

Kiedy już dotarliśmy do miasteczka, w którym mieszkali moi rodzice, zabrałem Bellę do małego sklepu. Kupiła tam jeszcze kilka świeżych produktów do ciasta i pojechaliśmy na plażę, do domu.

- Edward! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, wysiadając z samochodu z torbami w ramionach. Patrzyła na budynek ze zdumieniem. – To tutaj dorastałeś?!

- I owszem – posłałem jej uśmiech. – Chyba rodzice gdzieś wyszli, nie ma ich samochodu... – Sprawdziłem, czy drzwi są zamknięte, po czym wyciągnąłem swój klucz. – Tak, zdecydowanie gdzieś pojechali. – Bella weszła szybko do środka, odszukała kuchnię i wyciągnęła kilka blach do pieczenia babeczek spod piekarnika. Gdy znalazła szklaną miskę, zabraliśmy się do pracy, miksując ciasto na mufinki i jeden niewielki placek dla mamy i taty. Patrzyłem z podziwem, jak Bella radzi sobie w kuchni, ubijając ciasto tylko odrobinę dłużej, niż trwało nagrzanie się piekarnika. Przygotowała babeczki i wstawiła je do niego w rekordowo szybkim czasie.

- Dobra robota, żołnierzu – powiedziałem, salutując jej. Zaśmiała się delikatnie i wyciągnęła rękę, by zetrzeć ciasto z mojego policzka.

- Ciężko powiedzieć, żebyś przyłożył się do pracy – zauważyła. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie mogłem ci zbytnio pomóc, bo wciąż jestem nieprzytomny. – Bella wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ha, ha, nieprzytomny powiadasz… - Najwidoczniej rozbawił ją sposób, w jaki to powiedziałem. Kiedy już zmyliśmy naczynia i ułożyliśmy je na suszarce, Bella wyjęła czekoladowe ciastka i położyła je na blacie, by wystygły. Rodzice wciąż się nie pojawiali, więc ostrożnie ująłem jej dłoń w swoją i uśmiechnąłem się do niej słodko. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Poprowadziłem ją korytarzem do pokoju, w którym mieliśmy spać.

Otworzyłem drzwi, za którymi stało małe łóżko i ogromne biurko. Delikatnie wprowadziłem Bellę do środka i stanąłem obok niej, obserwując rysy jej pięknej twarzy. Dalej, Edwardzie, możesz to zrobić.

- To tutaj przeczytałem twój list po raz pierwszy – powiedziałem miękko, kładąc rękę na biurku. Sięgnąłem do szuflady i wyciągnąłem z niej szklaną butelkę, w której przyszedł, wciąż oklejoną woskiem. Podałem ją Belli i mogłem dostrzec pomimo zapadających ciemności, że jej policzki robią się czerwone.

- Znalazłeś ją w pobliżu? – zapytała cicho. Przytaknąłem i ponownie ująłem rękę dziewczyny, prowadząc ją na ganek, gdzie ubraliśmy się szybko, a potem poszliśmy na plażę.

- Opowiadałem ci już, jak się na nią natknąłem – wymamrotałem, kiedy spacerowaliśmy po piasku, a zimny wiatr znad oceanu smagał nasze policzki i targał włosy. – Ale nie jestem pewien, czy mówiłem ci, dlaczego tam byłem. – Bella potrząsnęła głową, a ja zatrzymałem się, wskazując na miejsce, gdzie kilka miesięcy temu znalazłem butelkę.

- Przyszedłem tutaj, by móc spokojnie pomyśleć, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu czułem, że czegoś mi brakuje. Naprawdę mi to przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza że nikt inny nie czuł się w ten sposób. Więc, naturalnie, doszedłem do wniosku, że wszyscy inni już to znaleźli. – Bella zbliżyła się do mnie, wzięła mój płaszcz i owinęła go sobie wokół pleców, sprawiając, że grzał nas oboje.

- A teraz myślę, że tą rzeczą, za którą tęskniłem, była miłość – powiedziałem cicho, pochylając głowę w stronę jej włosów i obejmując ją ramionami, by przytrzymać kurtkę. – I, jeśli mam być szczery, muszę przyznać, że odkąd cię poznałem, już mi niczego nie brakuje. – Spojrzała na mnie, ale nie mogłem niczego dostrzec w jej błyszczących oczach. – Odkąd cię poznałem, czuję się spełniony, czuję miłość – wyznałem.

Zapadła cisza. W końcu Bella wspięła się na palce i dotknęła moje wargi swoimi, a potem... Potem nic nas nie mogło zatrzymać. Nasze usta i języki poruszały się szaleńczo, każde z nas chciało dostać więcej. Wsunęła ręce pod mój płaszcz i zaczęła głaskać po plecach, sprawiając, że przechodziły mnie dreszcze.

W jakiś nieznany mi sposób znaleźliśmy się przy drzwiach domu rodziców. Kiedy walczyłem z zamkiem, dziewczyna zaczęła całować moją szyję, wciśnięta pomiędzy mnie a drzwi. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymałem - rzuciłem klucze i powróciłem do całowania i obejmowania Belli. Oboje wydawaliśmy z siebie ciche jęki zadowolenia.

- Ekhem... - ktoś odchrząknął za nami. Zamarliśmy, stojąc wciąż niebezpiecznie blisko siebie; Bella przeniosła wzrok z moich oczu na coś znajdującego się za mną, zanim ukryła głowę za moim ramieniem. Odwróciłem się powoli, obawiając się tego, co zobaczę. Tata stał jakieś trzy metry od nas z zakupami w ramionach i jedną brwią uniesioną. Mama znajdowała się na końcu podjazdu; oczy i usta miała otwarte z zaskoczenia. Wypuściła reklamówki z rąk, pomarańcze potoczyły się po trawniku.

- Och, cześć! – powiedziałem nonszalancko, chichocząc przy tym nerwowo. – To już wróciliście?

- Tak – odpowiedział tata poirytowanym tonem. Czułem, że moje policzki robią się gorące i wściekle czerwone. Bella chowała się za mną, oczy miała szeroko otwarte ze strachu lub szoku, nie jestem pewien. Oboje odsunęliśmy się na bok, kiedy tata otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do mieszkania z torbami w rękach. Rzuciłem się w stronę mamy, by pozbierać jej rzeczy. Bella podążyła za mną, odbierając torbę z jej rąk, kiedy ja szukałem pomarańczy. Wyjęliśmy z bagażnika resztę zakupów. Bella weszła do środka, a ja objąłem delikatnie mamę, prowadząc ją do domu.

- Przepraszam cię, nie powinienem się tak zachować, to nie do zaakceptowania – próbowałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Po tym wszystkim prawdopodobnie wrócimy do Londynu jeszcze dzisiaj. Tata stał w kuchni i patrzył dziwnym wzrokiem na to, co upiekła Bella.

- A to co? – zapytał nieco pogodniejszym głosem niż chwilę temu. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, odkładając torby; posłałem jej uśmiech.

- Mamo, tato, to moja przyjaciółka Bella – odezwałem się miękko. Rodzice odwrócili się do niej, uśmiechając miło. Jestem pewien, że nie byli tak strasznie wkurzeni, mama zawsze chciała, bym kogoś znalazł. – Chcieliśmy zostać u was na noc, by was odwiedzić, zanim Bella będzie musiała wrócić do domu.

- To gdzie mieszkasz, Bello? – zainteresowała się mama.

- W Ameryce, na wybrzeżu – odparła dziewczyna. Rodzice otworzyli oczy ze zdumienia.

- Jak się poznaliście? – zapytał tata. Uśmiechnąłem się i ująłem dłoń Belli, która wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną.

- Przez list w butelce – powiedziałem. - Pamiętacie, jak tu ostatnio byłem? Podczas spaceru znalazłem na plaży list, który wysłała, a kiedy Emmett i ja wróciliśmy do Londynu, odpisałem na niego i zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać.

- Edwardzie – przemówiła mama - to było kilka miesięcy temu. Dlaczego nigdy nam o niej nie powiedziałeś?! – Wzruszyłem ramionami i wyszczerzyłem się.

- To była tajemnica – wyjaśniłem. Rodzice uśmiechnęli się, zanim zaczęli rozpakowywać zakupy.

- Przepraszam, że byłam taka zaskoczona, Bello – odezwała się mama, zamykając lodówkę. – Po prostu z reguły nie zastaję po powrocie do domu swojego syna z dziewczyną przyciśniętych do drzwi. – Roześmialiśmy się wszyscy, ale moja przyjaciółka i ja z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – Komu mamy podziękować za ciasta? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Bella ma własną firmę kateringową i piecze placki na różne okazje. Są naprawdę imponujące. Postanowiła zrobić też coś dla was – wyjaśniłem, a potem wyciągnąłem zdjęcie naszego „tortu weselnego" i podałem je rodzicom.

- To jedno z nich - odezwała się Bella. – Potrafię przygotować dużo bardziej skomplikowane rzeczy, ale wcale nie są aż takie świetne, jak mówił Edward. – Rodzice patrzyli na fotografię z podziwem.

- Bello, to wygląda niesamowicie! – wykrzyknął tata. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sama zrobiłaś coś takiego. – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się po raz kolejny.

- Firma należy także do moich przyjaciół, którzy mi pomagają. Jestem im za to bardzo wdzięczna… - Miała taki uroczy uśmiech, kiedy o nich myślała, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać od gapienia na jej usta, tak ciepłe i kuszące…

Odwróciłem wzrok. Rodzice spoglądali na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Bella nie zauważyła tego, bo akurat zajęła się torebką lukru. A potem stała się rzecz przerażająca - rodzice odwrócili zdjęcie.

- Tort weselny państwa Cullen-Swan? – zapytał tata. Bella potrząsnęła głową; miała równie wystraszony wyraz twarzy co ja. – Czy my o czymś nie wiemy, synu?

- To tylko żart, tato – wymamrotałem, zabierając mu fotografię. – Jeśli zapytasz kogoś z mojego biura, powie ci, że jest moją żoną. – Rodzice roześmiali się, a mama na wszelki wypadek zerknęła na dłonie Belli.

- Wierzę ci – powiedziała. – Jesteś zbyt staroświecki, by pozwolić jej wrócić do domu bez pierścionka. – O Boże… Zrobiłem się blady jak ściana, czy mi się tylko tak wydawało? Bella poprosiła o miski oraz inne naczynia i kiedy mama je wyjmowała, wyszliśmy z tatą do salonu. Zaniosłem naszą torbę do sypialni, zanim dołączyłem do rodziców.

- Jestem w szoku, Edwardzie. – Szept mamy dobiegł moich uszu jednocześnie z różnymi odgłosami pochodzącymi z kuchni. – Nie widziałam cię przez kilka miesięcy, a tu nagle wracam do domu i zastaję cię obściskującego na schodach tę uroczą dziewczynę. – Usłyszałem dźwięk włączanego miksera.

- Bardzo was przepraszam – powiedziałem, pochylając się nieco w fotelu. – Naprawdę, nie tak miało być, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle ją pocałowałem. Nie mogłem się opanować. Bardzo, ale to bardzo lubię Bellę, bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Za tydzień wróci do domu i to mnie chyba zabije… Spędziłem wiele miesięcy na rozmowach z nią, potem przyjechała tutaj, co było o niebo lepsze od tych tysięcy mili, które nas dzieliły, a teraz wyjeżdża i nie mam pojęcia, co robić… - Tata uśmiechnął się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

- Wierzę ci. Ta dziewczyna wydaje się być niezwykła. Widać, że dużo dla ciebie znaczy.

- Uważam, że jest urocza – powiedziała mama wesoło. – Sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, a to dla mnie najważniejsze. – Posłałem jej uśmiech i uścisnąłem ją. Kiedy wyjaśniłem im sytuację Rosalie i Emmetta, włączyliśmy wieczorne wiadomości. Szybko skupili się na telewizorze, więc wstałem cicho i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni, gdzie oparłem się o framugę drzwi.

Widok Belli wywołał uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Znalazła gdzieś fartuch i obwiązała go wokół talii; włosy spięła na czubku głowy. Trzymała torebkę z rozpuszczoną czekoladą i rysowała nią serca na papierze do pieczenia. Prawie cała powierzchnia była już nimi pokryta. Kiedy skończyła, włożyła go do zamrażarki, a potem odwróciła się do stołu, na którym znajdowało się ciasto przyozdobione czymś, co - jak przypuszczałem- było jakimś dziwnym gatunkiem polewy; wyglądało to, jakby placek był z niej wyrzeźbiony. Przysunęła go do siebie i zaczęła rysować serca także na nim.

Gdy skończyła, odłożyła torebkę z czekoladą i przestawiła ciasto obok zlewu. Potarła dłonią czoło i odetchnęła głęboko, zanim wyjrzała przez okno. To był mój moment na wejście. Stanąłem za nią i oparłem ręce o szafkę, więżąc ją pomiędzy nimi, blisko mnie. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła ponuro.

- Edwardzie – zaczęła cicho – bardzo cię przepraszam za swoje zachowanie na plaży. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło i zrozumiem, jeśli nigdy nie miałeś takich zamiarów… - Przerwałem jej, przybliżając się. Oboje przymknęliśmy oczy.

- Bello – zamruczałem – pragnąłem tego odkąd tutaj przyjechałaś, a może nawet trochę wcześniej. Nie przejmuj się. – Pochyliłem się jeszcze bardziej i pocałowałem ją. Tym razem nasz pocałunek był delikatny i powolny. Czułem, jak wargi Belli rozciągają się w uśmiechu pod moimi, a jej ramiona obejmują moją szyję. Otworzyłem jej usta swoimi i przytuliłem ją. Staliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie na wypadek, gdyby rodzice nagle wtargnęli do kuchni, co też zrobili. Ale wtedy już tylko się obejmowaliśmy.

- No dobrze, Bello – powiedziała mama, jakby nie dostrzegając naszych pozycji. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy przygotowały razem kolację? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i uwolniła z mojego uścisku.

- Jasne. Tylko najpierw skończę z tą polewą – odparła, biorąc w dłoń torebkę z białym lukrem i szybko, fachowo utworzyła nią wzory na czekoladowych ciasteczkach. Przeniosła blachę, na której leżały, zanim zaczęła sprzątać zrobiony przez siebie bałagan. W końcu mama wyrzuciła mnie z kuchni i we dwie zaczęły gotowanie.

Pozwoliły wejść mi i tacie dopiero godzinę później i wtedy zabraliśmy się do jednego z najlepszych posiłków, jakie kiedykolwiek jedliśmy. Bella usiadła obok mnie, a rękę położyła na moim udzie, sprawiając tym samym, że co i rusz przechodziły mnie dreszcze i nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechałem się przez całą kolację. Od czasu do czasu pocierała moją nogę, albo ściskała ją delikatnie, kiedy była mowa o jakimś żenującym wydarzeniu z mojego dzieciństwa.

Zadzwoniłem do Emmetta, kiedy moi rodzice poszli do swojej sypialni, a dziewczyna przebierała się w łazience. Powiedziałem mu, że dotarliśmy na miejsce cali i zdrowi, a gdy tym razem zapytał, jak się mają sprawy między mną a Bellą, nie był zawiedziony. Obiecał przekazać to Rose, która miała do nas zadzwonić, jak tylko wrócimy do domu. Rozłączyłem się i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju, zaglądając po drodze do kuchni. Na każdej babeczce znajdowały się dwa czekoladowe serca, które wyglądały prosto, a zarazem uroczo. Uśmiechnąłem się, ściągając koszulkę i zapalając światło w sypialni, by znaleźć piżamę.

Usadowiłem się na łóżku z okularami i książką; lampka stojąca przy tapczanie była jedynym źródłem światła, odkąd Bella zgasiła to w łazience. Zajrzała do mojego pokoju kilka sekund później; długie włosy opadały jej na ramiona, a ubrana była znowu w króciutkie szorty i szarą koszulkę.

- Um… A gdzie ja mam dzisiaj spać? – zapytała cicho. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wyciągnąłem do niej ręce. Zachichotała delikatnie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wspięła się na łóżko i wcisnęła między mnie a ścianę. Zdjąłem okulary i odłożyłem je razem z książką na bok, zanim zgasiłem światło i odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Nasze nogi od razu się splotły i poczułem drobne dłonie na swoich policzkach, a chwilę później pierwszy z wielu słodkich pocałunków, którymi Bella mnie obsypała, zanim zasnęliśmy w swoich objęciach.

* W wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza to: Jesteś kochankiem na pół etatu i przyjacielem na stałe. Małpa na twoich plecach to najnowszy trend. Nie wiem, co inni widzą w kimś innym niż ty.

** W wolnym tłumaczeniu: Uchylasz się od tych wszystkich pytań, które mam dla ciebie, jak „co właściwie tobą kieruje?". Kiedy poczucie winy sprawi, że powiesz mi, co zrobimy?

***W wolnym tłumaczeniu: Twój język ocieka skrywaną namiętnością, mam nadzieję, że to ja jestem jej przyczyną. Pokieruję tym słabym okrętem przez delikatne morze poduszek i kołder.

****Miłość, miłość, miłość, miłość... Wstęp piosenki Beatlesów, który śpiewany jest przy wtórze marsza weselnego.

*****Aluzja do tekstu i tytułu piosenki grupy The Beatles, której wstęp został zacytowany wcześniej.

******W wolnym tłumaczeniu: Jak długo trwam w tej burzy? Okropnie zmęczony bezkształtną formą oceanu. Woda usilnie próbuje wedrzeć się do mojej głowy.

Gdybym tylko mógł cię zobaczyć, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Jeśli cię zobaczę, burza zmieni się w światło.

I będę chodzić po wodzie, a ty mnie złapiesz, gdy się przewrócę. I zatonę w twoich oczach, i wszystko będzie dobrze... I wszystko będzie dobrze.


	9. Spontaniczny zakup

**Rozdział 9 **

**Spontaniczny zakup **

Kiedy się obudziłam, poczułam przyjemne ciepło. Byłam owinięta w kokon gorąca, a słodki zapach wypełniał moje nozdrza. Otworzyłam oczy i przyjrzałam się mężczyźnie leżącemu obok. Po chwili przypomniałam sobie, gdzie dokładnie jestem i nie mogłam powstrzymać szerokiego uśmieszku. Moja głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Edwarda, a jego silne ręce mocno mnie obejmowały. Westchnęłam z wyraźnym zadowoleniem i przysunęłam się bliżej, oplatając jego nogi swoimi. Gdy poczułam, że się poruszył, przymknęłam oczy, udając, że śpię. Chłopak przeciągnął się i ziewnął, próbując się rozbudzić. Zerknął na mnie i poczułam, jak jego usta wtulone w moje włosy wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Otoczył mnie mocniej ramieniem i pogłaskał po plecach, sprawiając, że jęknęłam. Usłyszawszy to, odchylił głowę do tyłu, aby lepiej mi się przyjrzeć. Otworzyłam jedno oko i zobaczyłam, że wpatruje się we mnie z rozbawieniem na twarzy. Zamknęłam na powrót powieki i przytuliłam się do jego torsu, w odpowiedzi na co chłopak zachichotał łagodnie.

- Dzień dobry – zamruczał.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziałam pogodnie. - Obudziłam się pierwsza. Idę o zakład, że się nabrałeś. - Bez zbędnej dyskusji przytaknął, po czym złożył na moich ustach najdelikatniejszy i najsłodszy pocałunek, jaki mogłam sobie wyobrazić.

Szczerze? Chociażby dla takiego jednego całusa warto było przyjechać do Anglii.

Najchętniej zostałabym tutaj przez resztę dnia, jednak Esme ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi, uważając, by nas nie obudzić. Problem jednak w tym, że żadne z nas nie spało i naprawdę nas wystraszyła. Edward aż podskoczył i zleciał z łóżka tak, że została na nim tylko jego noga i ramię. Z kolei ja, mocno do niego przytulona, próbowałam się wyprostować, ale i tak spadłam. To chyba wynikło z jakiegoś prawa fizyki... Och, nie wiem. W każdym bądź razie, spadłam prosto na Edwarda. Esme pisnęła cicho, ale chwilę później wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Najwyraźniej Carlisle również zajrzał do pokoju syna, bo wkrótce usłyszeliśmy, jak i on zanosi się od śmiechu. W końcu moich uszu dobiegło ciche kliknięcie zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i westchnęłam, zdenerwowana, w chwili gdy Edward wydał z siebie jęk bólu.

- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałam z troską, ignorując fakt, że właśnie przygniatałam go w pewnych wrażliwych miejscach. No dobra, nie dało się tego zignorować - chłopak syknął i nawet załkał cicho, żałośnie gapiąc się w sufit.

- Chyba potłukłem sobie tyłek – wymamrotał. Zagryzłam wargę, powstrzymując się od śmiechu i zmieniłam pozycję, pochylając się nad jego twarzą.

- Lubię go – wymruczałam – więc lepiej, żeby nie był uszkodzony. – Edward odwrócił się w moją stronę z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach, a potem wykrzywił usta w najbardziej czarującym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Odwzajemniłam gest, po czym pochyliłam się, by go znów pocałować.

- Dzięki za gościnę, mamo – odezwał się Edward, kiedy pakowaliśmy do samochodu nasze bagaże oraz rozmaite wypieki, które rano przygotowałam razem z Esme.

- Miło było państwa poznać – powiedziałam, robiąc krok w ich kierunku. Mama Edwarda uśmiechnęła się czule i przytuliła mnie ciepło. Pożegnałam się również z jego tatą. Staliśmy tak wszyscy, ściskając się na chodniku aż do utraty tchu.

- Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną, Bello – Esme posłała mi łagodny uśmiech. – Cieszę się, że Edward cię spotkał. – Carlisle objął swoją żonę, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po dłoni.

- Ja również się cieszę, że na niego trafiłam – stwierdziłam, odwracając się twarzą do Edwarda. Chłopak oplótł mnie ramieniem w talii i zaprowadził do samochodu. Gdy już odpalił silnik, krzyknął przez okno "kocham was" do swoich rodziców, a potem sprawnie ruszył z parkingu na jezdnię, podążając nią przez miasto w kierunku autostrady. Tym razem nie stresował się z powodu płyt CD.

Kiedy wróciliśmy, Rosalie i Emmett czekali na nas pod drzwiami. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podbiegła, aby mnie uściskać, szepcząc do ucha, iż „wiedziała, że tak będzie". Chłopcy rozmawiali ściszonym tonem, gdy Edward otwierał drzwi.

- Opowiadaj! Co się stało? - zapytała Rose, szczerząc zęby. Oblałam się rumieńcem i odwiesiłam kurtkę, śledząc wzrokiem Edwarda, który właśnie wchodził do salonu.

- Obściskiwaliśmy się przed domem jego rodziców, kiedy oni wrócili i nakryli nas – wyrzuciłam z siebie potok słów i zagryzłam wargę, by powstrzymać delikatny uśmiech. Rosalie wytrzeszczyła oczy, omal nie wybuchając śmiechem. Zachichotałam i poczułam, że moje policzki przybierają coraz intensywniejszą barwę i robią się gorące; na próżno próbowałam powstrzymać swoją reakcję. Zerknęłam przelotnie na Edwarda i zauważyłam, że obserwuje mnie z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Następny tydzień, spędzony z trójką z piątki moich najlepszych przyjaciół, był naprawdę cudowny - zarówno romantyczny jak i zabawny. Nigdy nie czułam się tak dobrze, jak wtedy, gdy przebywałam z Edwardem, gdy patrzył na mnie, uśmiechał się i wypowiadał pewne słowa o głębszym znaczeniu. Zdecydowanie był to najszczęśliwszy okres w całym życiu.

Moja przyjaciółka zadurzyła się po uszy, podobnie zresztą jak Emmett. Kiedy pewnego dnia siedzieliśmy razem na ławce, czekając na Rose i Edwarda rezerwujących bilety, wyznał, że jest w niej zakochany. Zapytał nawet o moje zdanie na ten temat, w odpowiedzi na co zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i zaczęłam wykrzykiwać słowa aprobaty, przyciągając w ten sposób kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń.

Emmett wybuchnął tylko gromkim śmiechem i przytulił mnie mocno. W takiej pozie zastali nas nasi przyjaciele i bardzo ich to zaskoczyło. Edward wydął wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia, wyrażając swoje obawy o to, że mogłam polubić Emmetta bardziej niż jego. Zachichotałam, a potem poderwałam się, zarzucając ręce na szyję chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie i całując. Tego samego dnia odbyliśmy rejs po Tamizie - przez kilka godzin oglądaliśmy przepiękne krajobrazy, opatuleni mocno na wypadek jesiennego chłodu. Poczułam się cudownie, gdy Edward zakradł się od tyłu, objął ramionami i złożył pocałunek na moim karku, szepcząc do ucha niedorzeczne teksty.

Rosalie nie spędziła już ani jednej nocy w mieszkaniu Cullena, a ja nigdy więcej nie zostawałam sama na noc w pokoju gościnnym.

Dzień przez wyjazdem pojechałam z Edwardem do jego pracy, aby pożegnać się z Katie. Stałam z nią, podczas gdy mój przyjaciel rozmawiał ze swoim szefem.

- Jak ci się podobał pobyt w Anglii? - zapytała dziewczyna, sprawiając, że oblałam się rumieńcem.

- Dostałam więcej, niż mogłabym prosić – wymamrotałam. Roześmiała się cicho i dźwięcznie, a następnie chwyciła mnie za ręce, ciągnąc do lunch room'u, gdzie przygotowała nam herbatę. Wzięłam kubek w dłonie, pozwalając, aby ciepło od niego bijące przeniknęło przez moją skórę.

- A jak tam z twoim mężem? – zagadnęła z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, unosząc porozumiewawczo jedną brew. Parsknęłam cicho, rozbawiona jej miną, i wzięłam łyk kojącego napoju.

- Jest absolutnie niesamowity, dżentelmen w każdym calu... Boję się, że polubiłam go aż za bardzo przez ten krótki czas, który spędziliśmy razem... To niesprawiedliwie, że muszę jutro wracać do domu i zostawić go tutaj. Naprawdę nie chcę wyjeżdżać - odpowiedziałam, w czasie gdy Katie przysuwała sobie krzesło, by usiąść bliżej mnie.

- Wiem, o czym mówisz. Emmett jest załamany z powodu wyjazdu Rosalie. - Obserwowała moją twarz z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Chciałabym, żebyś została. Na pewno stałybyśmy się dobrymi przyjaciółkami, o ile Edward nie zagarnąłby cię na wyłączność. - Obie zachichotałyśmy, a wtedy na horyzoncie pojawił się ten... Jak on się nazywał?

- Witam was, drogie panie – odezwał się z idiotycznym uśmiechem na twarzy i spojrzeniem, które prawdopodobnie miało być seksowne.

Zakrztusiłam się i odwróciłam do Katie, po czym obie wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. Niewinnie upiłam łyk herbaty. Chłopak stał przed nami z dłońmi w kieszeniach i wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie.

- Michael – dziewczyna zwróciła się do niego formalnym tonem. - W czym mogę ci pomóc? - Blondyn wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. Prychnęłam cicho i odwróciłam się po raz drugi.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy jesteście, moje panie, wolne dziś wieczorem? - spytał i zabrzmiało to niemal wulgarnie. Obrzuciłam go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Przecież wiedział, że jestem żoną jego współpracownika.

Dokładnie wtedy pojawił się Edward, szukając mnie z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Odstawiałam kubek na blat, po czym zadowolona podeszłam do niego, wspinając się na palce, by go pocałować.

- Przykro mi Mike, ale dzisiejszą noc spędzę ze swoim mężem. – Edward posłał koledze znaczące spojrzenie i objął mnie ramionami. Katie uśmiechnęła się do blondyna niemal z litością.

- Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzam z rodziną i z góry uprzedzam, że będę zajęta przez każdą noc, kiedy ty będziesz wolny, także nie masz co się wysilać - powiedziała ostro, po czym odwróciła się, by wyjść z nami na zewnątrz. Zachichotałyśmy, zostawiając tego kretyna, a potem Katie przytuliła mnie ciepło na pożegnanie.

- Będę za tobą strasznie tęsknić, dziewczynko – zawołała dramatycznie, wzbudzając u mnie atak histerycznego śmiechu. Po wymianie pozdrowień skierowałam się wraz z Edwardem w stronę windy.

Spotkaliśmy się z Rose oraz Emmettem i spędziliśmy resztę dnia, próbując zaliczyć tyle atrakcji turystycznych, ile tylko się dało w czasie krótszym niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Siedzieliśmy do późna, przez co następnego dnia spaliśmy dłużej niż zwykle, aż do lunchu. Obudziłam się i poszłam do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie dla Edwarda. Wracając do sypialni, zabrałam ze sobą tacę, a gdy położyłam ją już na podłodze, wdrapałam się na łóżko, ułożyłam obok i zaczęłam składać niewinne całusy na jego ramieniu, obojczyku, szyi, policzku i wreszcie na ułożonych w uśmiechu ustach, które delikatnie oddały mój pocałunek.

- Podoba mi się taki sposób pobudki – wymamrotał Edward. Zachichotałam i odsunęłam się na chwilę od niego, a wtedy zamruczał smutno. Śniadanie zjedliśmy w rekordowym tempie, chcąc jak najszybciej powrócić do przerwanej przyjemności.

Większość dnia spędziliśmy na rozmowach i właśnie wtedy spłynęło na mnie małe objawienie czegoś wielkiego. Małe, jako że trwało zaledwie chwilę. Wielkie, ponieważ zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem zakochana. Ten cudowny facet właśnie leżał razem ze mną w swoim ciepłym łóżku, obejmował mnie jednym ramieniem i gawędził o zwyczajnych rzeczach. To wystarczyło, abym zaczęła poważnie rozważać możliwość rzucenia wszystkiego i pozostania w Anglii. Ale była jeszcze Alice z Jasperem i irytujące „co jeśli". Co jeśli: on mnie nie kocha, nie chce mnie i tylko czeka, aż wyjadę, obawia się zaangażowania albo ma strasznie kościste nogi? Przysunęłam się bliżej, próbując rozwiać tę ostatnią wątpliwość. Edward spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, na co po prostu uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

Gdy wstaliśmy z łóżka, wzięłam prysznic, spakowałam torby i upiekłam porcję ciasteczek dla chłopców. W tym czasie pojawił się Emmett z Rose, która posłała mi najsmutniejsze spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.

- Zakochałam się, Bello – wyszeptała w moje ramię, w odpowiedzi na co pogłaskałam ją po plecach. - Nie chcę wyjeżdżać. On jest taki niesamowity... Dziękuję, że wzięłaś mnie ze sobą.

- Och, przygnębiony łoś* - powiedziałam, wywołując u Rose wybuch śmiechu. - Hej, nawet mnie nie dołuj!

- Czemu łoś? - zapytała, próbując załagodzić sytuację. - Dlaczego nie coś bardziej delikatnego, na przykład smutna myszka*? – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Myszy to szkodniki, którymi karmią się sowy i na których testuje się perfumy – wycedziłam.

- A łosie* to po prostu wielkie, napalone zwierzaki! - wykrzyczała. Edward i Emmett posłali nam kuriozalne spojrzenia. Rosalie gwałtownie zaczerwieniła się, a potem skrzyżowała ramiona, głośno wypuszczając powietrze w wyrazie niezadowolenia i zmieszania. - Cicho bądź, Bello. Już lepiej nic nie mów!

Na lotnisko jechaliśmy w ciszy. Rosalie i Emmett tylko szeptali coś do siebie na tylnym siedzeniu, a ja i Edward mieliśmy zrozpaczone miny. Spojrzałam na niego po raz tysięczny i wzięłam za rękę. Zerknął na mnie, posyłając uśmiech, po czym delikatnie potarł kciukiem moją dłoń. Czas płynął niesamowicie szybko i ani się obejrzałam, a wzywano nas na pokład samolotu. Edward rzucił mi przepełnione smutkiem spojrzenie. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, gdy pochylił się, by ująć moją twarz w dłonie i pocałować mnie delikatnie. Nagle do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Jego dotyk był cudowny; nigdy wcześniej nie czułam czegoś podobnego - Aaron Greene, mój chłopak z czasów liceum, nie mógł się z tym równać. Objęłam mocno Edwarda i przysunęłam się do niego najbliżej, jak mogłam.

Kiedy w końcu odsunęliśmy się od siebie, zrozumiałam, że to ostatnia szansa, by się przed nim otworzyć. Pomyślałam, że muszę mu to powiedzieć, zanim wyjadę, nie wiedząc, kiedy go znów zobaczę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i wyszeptałam:

- Edwardzie...?

- Tak? - zapytał łagodnie. Uniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam prosto w jego oczy okolone ciemnymi, gęstymi i niesamowicie długimi rzęsami.

- Kocham cię... – wyznałam, zagryzając wargę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Na chwilę, która wydała mi się wiecznością, wstrzymał oddech, a potem jego twarz rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie mocno i pocałował z pasją, a ja, szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd, zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. W końcu po raz drugi wezwano nasz lot i chłopak jęknął smutno, odsuwając się, ale chwytając za to moją dłoń.

- Bardzo cię kocham, Bello. Bardzo... - wymruczał, całując mnie delikatnie. Rozdzieliliśmy się dopiero, gdy po raz ostatni zapowiedziano start naszego samolotu.

- Ja ciebie też – powiedziałam, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Skinął głową, a następnie uśmiechnął się smutno, podając mi bagaż podręczny i ściskając moją dłoń. Po raz ostatni złożył na moich ustach pocałunek, po czym przekroczyłam bramkę, udając się na pokład.

Płakałyśmy całą drogę powrotną do domu i chociaż w głębi duszy cieszyłyśmy się ze spotkania z Alice i Jazzem, to tęsknota za naszymi chłopcami z Europy wzięła górę. Gdy Rosalie wysiadła z samochodu i skierowała się w stronę apartamentu, rzuciłam jej smutne, brytyjskie „cześć", na co zaszlochała głośno, wbiegając szybko po schodach. Alice podrzuciła mnie do domu, dziękując za suknię ślubną i szepcząc, że wpadnie do mnie jutro.

Opadłam zmęczona na łóżko i już po chwili odpłynęłam, śniąc o Edwardzie.

Pierwszy dzwonek... Drugi... Trzeci... Z objęć Morfeusza wyrwał mnie dzwoniący telefonu.

- Słucham? - wybełkotałam zaspana. Zegarek, na który zerknęłam zza potarganych włosów, wskazywał dziesiątą rano. Ze słuchawki wydobył się radosny chichot.

- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno – odezwał się Edward. Natychmiast odprężyłam się i mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam - tak właśnie reagowałam na jego głos.

- Hej – odpowiedziałam. – Bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Przepłakałyśmy z Rose prawie cały lot!

- Wiem... - wymamrotał. - Emmett i ja też nie zaliczamy się ostatnio do najweselszych facetów. – Westchnęłam.

- Jesteś w pracy?

- Niestety tak. Mike dopytuje się, co słychać u mojej żony. Katie też za tobą tęskni.

- Powiedz jej, że ja bardziej! - Edward roześmiał się cicho.

- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy dotarłaś bezpiecznie do domu. Niestety, muszę wracać do pracy, ale skoro już wstałaś i wszystko w porządku, to mogę być spokojny. - Uśmiechnęłam się. Ten facet był naprawdę słodki.

- Dzięki za troskę. Odezwę się później - powiedziałam, wywołując u chłopaka wybuch śmiechu, a potem dodałam jeszcze: - Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też – odparł z uczuciem w głosie.

Chwilę później do pokoju wpadła Alice, wskakując na łóżko tak, że aż podskoczyłam i o mały włos z niego nie spadłam. Dziewczyna zachichotała, podczas gdy ja próbowałam wgramolić się z powrotem na materac.

- Rozchmurz się, Bello – zawołała, zabierając mi kołdrę. - Wiem, że jesteś zakochana po uszy w tym swoim angielskim ciachu, ale mamy na dziś zarezerwowane przyjęcie. Musimy zrobić zakupy, migiem! -

Rzuciłam jej piorunujące spojrzenie, które ani trochę jej nie wzruszyło, zważywszy na to, że chwilę później wyrzucała zawartość mojej szafy na podłogę, szukając mi jakiegoś ubrania.

- Dziś będzie raczej zimno – wymamrotała, podając mi parę czarnych dżinsów i długi, niebieski sweter. Włożyłam je, kiedy odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu dodatków. Na szczęście dostałam pozwolenie na założenie swoich Conversów.

Alice i ja zatrzęsłyśmy się z zimna, wychodząc z domu, ale dzielnie ruszyłyśmy w kierunku vana kateringowego - naszego ukochanego, blaszanego pudełka oklejonego reklamami mojej firmy.

- Pamiętaj, żebyśmy zabrały Rose i Jaspera w drodze powrotnej - odezwała się moja przyjaciółka, kiedy parkowałam przed sklepem spożywczym. - Wyszli, by kupić parę rzeczy na ślub - pisnęła, a ja razem z nią, kiedy nagle wskoczyła do wózka na zakupy.

Ludzie patrzyli ze zgorszeniem na Alice otoczoną zakupami, ale zbyt dobrze się bawiłam, żeby się tym przejmować. Ta chwila beztroskiego szaleństwa sprawiła, że choć na krótki czas zapomniałam, jak okropnie czułam się bez Edwarda i jego silnego głosu z cudownym akcentem, szepczącego mi do ucha różne zabawne albo słodkie rzeczy.

Stojąc w kolejce do kasy, nie odezwałam się ani słowem; rozmyślałam tylko o Anglii i jej wspaniałych chłopakach. Gdy zapłaciłam za zakupy - o czym musiała przypomnieć mi moja przyjaciółka - pozwoliłam swoim myślom wrócić do rozmowy, którą przeprowadziłam z Edwardem na temat zwierząt. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że powinnam przygarnąć jakieś pupila, żeby dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, zanim znów będziemy razem. Zastanawiałam się nad tym coraz poważniej, a gdy minęłam obrotowe drzwi, zdecydowałam, że wydanie niesamowicie dużej sumy na zakup jakiegoś małego sierściucha i wyprawki dla niego jest dokładnie tym, czego pragnę.

- Kotki! - usłyszałam nagle głos małej dziewczynki. Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku i odwróciłam w jej stronę. Siedziała obok kartonowego pudełka z krzywym napisem "kociaki za darmo". Moje usta same rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu i rzuciłam się do niego, by zobaczyć najsłodsze, najbardziej puszyste stworzenia, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.

- To norweskie koty leśne - powiedziała z dumą. - Chcesz jednego?

- Jak najbardziej! - odparłam zachwycona i wyciągnęłam rękę do maluchów. Jeden z nich natychmiast do mnie podbiegł, miaucząc i łasząc się. Miał białe łapki, brzuszek i nos, a całą resztę ciała w brązowo-czarne prążki. Był boski!

- Jaki słodziutki... - wymamrotałam, wyjmując go z kartonu i przytulając. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Jest najmniejszy z nich wszystkich - wyjaśniła – ale za to bardzo wesoły i przyjacielski. - Zachichotałam, kiedy wyciągnął łapę, bawiąc się moimi włosami.

- Ile za niego chcesz?

- Nic - odpowiedziała mi kobieta, która najprawdopodobniej była matką młodej dziewczyny. Podniosłam się z ziemi, wciąż trzymając małego futrzaka.

- Jest pani pewna? Norweskie koty leśne są naprawdę piękne i gdybyśmy były w Norwegii, na pewno musiałabym zapłacić za niego fortunę. - Kobieta roześmiała się.

- Ten miot to wypadek. Chcemy tylko, żeby kocięta trafiły w dobre ręce. - Uśmiechnęłam się i uściskałam ją, a potem jej córkę, uważając, by nie zgnieść swojego nowego przyjaciela.

- Dziękuję wam bardzo, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Obiecuję, że będę się nim dobrze opiekowała. - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, głaskając maluszka na pożegnanie.

- Jak go nazwiesz? - zainteresowała się. Posłałam jej uśmiech i puściłam oczko, wciskając w dłoń dwudziestodolarowy banknot.

- Myślę, że będzie się nazywał Tom Sawyer - powiedziałam. - To chyba ładne imię, prawda? - Przytaknęła z błyskiem w oku.

- Żegnaj, Sawyer - zawołała, gdy odchodziłam. Zachichotałam i pisnęłam cichutko z radości, biegnąc do vana. Alice siedziała na miejscu kierowcy i widać było, że czekanie na mnie odrobinę ją zdenerwowało.

- Musimy jechać do sklepu zoologicznego! - wykrzyknęłam, wskakując do samochodu. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na mnie, jakby z głowy wyrosła mi właśnie syjamska siostra bliźniaczka.

- O czym ty mówisz?! - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i puściłam Toma Sawyera, pozwalając mu na spacer po moich kolanach, w reakcji na co miauknął uroczo. Alice zaczęła piszczeć jak szalona i podniosła go, głaszcząc i całując.

- Co to jest?! - niemal wrzasnęła. Po raz kolejny moje usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

- To tylko taki spontaniczny zakup.

Godzinę później - po tym jak kupiłyśmy kocie jedzenie, miseczki, ogromną ilość zabawek i wielki drapak w kształcie domu z olbrzymim masztem na górze - zabrałyśmy Rose. Gdy dotarłyśmy do mieszkania, umieściłam kocyk w legowisku i Tom Sawyer momentalnie wdrapał się do środka, zwijając w kłębek i zasypiając. Alice, Rosalie i ja położyłyśmy się na podłodze przed nim i patrzyłyśmy, jak śpi.

- Jest taki słodki... - wyszeptała brunetka.

- Dziwię się, że nie nazwałaś go „Edward" - wymamrotała moja druga przyjaciółka i wszystkie wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. W tej samej chwili do domu wszedł Jasper, rzucając nam zmieszane spojrzenie, zanim odsunęłyśmy się, pozwalając mu tym samym pozachwycać się Sawyerem. Westchnęłam z zadowoleniem i poderwałam się z podłogi, by włączyć komputer i rozpocząć wideorozmowę z moim ulubionym Brytyjczykiem.

- Cześć - powiedziałam radośnie, kiedy już udało mi się nawiązać z nim połączenie. - Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Zostaliśmy rodzicami! - Na twarzy Edwarda widać było rozbawienie, ale ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, o co mi chodzi. Powoli przeniosłam laptopa i skierowałam kamerę na kota, który właśnie podniósł na chwilę pyszczek, przeciągnął się i ułożył z powrotem, wywołując chóralne westchnięcie zachwytu u moich przyjaciół i jedno dodatkowe u Edwarda.

- Jest cudowny, Bello! - zawołał chłopak. - Jak go nazwałaś?

- Tom Sawyer - odparłam wesoło. - W skrócie Sawyer. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

- To idealne imię - wymruczał. Moje serce zabiło mocniej z radości, że w końcu znowu go widzę, ale niestety, oboje musieliśmy szybko wracać do swoich zajęć.

Jasper podniósł się ciężko z podłogi i ruszył ze mną do kuchni, by zacząć przygotowywać jedzenie. Po chwili dołączyły do nas dziewczyny i wszyscy zabraliśmy się do pracy.

Tego mi właśnie brakowało - przebywania z moimi przyjaciółmi. Zaczęliśmy przyrządzać po kolei przystawki. Kończyliśmy właśnie przygotowywanie ich określonej ilości, kiedy usłyszałam smutne miauknięcie, a gdy rozejrzałam się, ujrzałam Sawyera stojącego przy moich stopach i spoglądającego na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Chwilę później skoczył, przyczepił się do nogawki i rozpoczął wspinaczkę po moich spodniach. Zwolnił, kiedy dotarł do mojego biodra i bałam się, że spadnie, więc złapałam go i uniosłam wyżej. Jego miękkie futerko łaskotało mnie, gdy sadowił się w moich ramionach, czekając na coś do jedzenia. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu z takimi wyrazami twarzy, że nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Alice posłała mi dziwne spojrzenie, ale i tak napełniła miskę Sawyera.

Pracowaliśmy niemal do rozpoczęcia przyjęcia, a potem patrzyłam, jak przyjaciele odjeżdżają vanem. Jednak zamiast wałęsać się później bezczynnie po domu przygnębiona swoją samotnością, rozpoczęłam rozmowę z Edwardem, machając piórkiem wokół Sawyera. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa.

* Gra słów, która po przetłumaczeniu niestety traci swój sens. W oryginale "przygnębiony łoś" to "Morose Moose", a "smutna myszka" - "Morose Mouse", co brzmi bardzo zabawnie i podobnie. W dodatku słowo "moose" ma też inne znaczenie - "panienka, laska, towar na jedną noc" i stąd właśnie wziął się tekst Rose o "wielkich, napalonych zwierzakach".


	10. Po drugiej stronie Atlantyku

**Rozdział 10**

**Po drugiej stronie Atlantyku **

Miesiąc. Cały okropnie bolesny miesiąc spędzony bez mojej ukochanej. Istne tortury.

Kiedy budziłem się rano, a jej przy mnie nie było, ogarniał mnie smutek i złość. To, że nie słyszałem, jak kręci się po kuchni i przewraca rzeczy w salonie, wywoływało podobny efekt. Bez niej mieszkanie było przygnębiająco ciche, puste i zimne.

W rezultacie codziennie szedłem do pracy z miną, jakby ktoś właśnie przejechał mojego psa. Albo wysłał moją „żonę" za ocean… Spędzałem cały dzień przy biurku, przeglądając notatki i planując spotkania z różnymi pisarzami, a gdy nie miałem już nic do roboty, po prostu ukrywałem twarz w dłoniach.

Emmett czasami wchodził i dołączał do mnie, by trochę pomarudzić. Byliśmy zrozpaczeni, niezdolni do normalnego funkcjonowania. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo melodramatyczne się to wydawało, Katie uważała całą sytuację za zabawną.

- Czy moglibyście wreszcie przestać zachowywać się jak dwie nastolatki i wziąć się do pracy? – spytała wściekle, choć na twarzy miała uśmiech.

- Zamknij się, Katie – wymamrotał Emmett, przysiadając obok mojego krzesła i zerkając na nią znad biurka. – Nie widzisz, że mamy złamane serca? Zostaw nas w spokoju, abyśmy mogli dalej się nad sobą użalać. – Nie miał swojej siostrze nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc zaczął badać zawartość mojego kosza na śmieci.

- Tęsknię za Bellą – stwierdziłem ochrypłym głosem. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i z trudem stłumiła śmiech.

- Wiem, mój drogi. Ale dlaczego nie zrobisz w tej sprawie nic, oprócz siedzenia tutaj i utrudniania mi pracy? – Założyła ręce i spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco.

- Przecież nie dostanę urlopu przez bardzo długi czas – burknąłem. Emmett wyciągnął jakiś papier i zmierzył go dziwnym wzrokiem, zanim rzucił na podłogę.

- Nie to miałam na myśli – zniecierpliwiła się Katie. Wzniosła oczy do sufitu i mruknęła coś, czego nie zrozumiałem. – Posłuchaj. Kiedy dziś szef zwoła zebranie, koniecznie się tam wybierz. Ty też, Em. – Odeszła bez słowa, ściskając w dłoniach katalogi. Przyjaciel wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

- Dlaczego dostałeś skierowanie na EKG? – zapytał, spoglądając na kartkę od lekarza, którą wrzuciłem wcześniej do śmietnika. Westchnąłem.

- Coś dziwnego dzieje się z moją klatką piersiową, odkąd Bella wyjechała, więc doktor wysłał mnie do szpitala, by to sprawdzić. Wkrótce powinienem dostać wyniki. – Emmett wstał i kopniakiem posłał kosz na miejsce.

- Może i ja się wybiorę… Z moją klatką piersiową też jest coś nie tak od miesiąca…

- Coś w rodzaju bólu, tam w środku? – spytałem, pocierając delikatnie bolące miejsce. Emmett przytaknął, kopiując moje ruchy.

- Taak. Czasami ból ustępuje, na przykład gdy rozmawiam z Rose przez telefon. Poza tym, boli cały czas. – Skinąłem głową. Zdecydowanie cierpieliśmy na tę samą przypadłość.

- Jak dostanę wyniki, powiem ci, na co masz uważać – zapewniłem przyjaciela ze smutnym uśmiechem, kiedy ruszył w stronę korytarza. – Na te dziwne palpitacje też – wymamrotałem, zbierając skoroszyty z biurka.

Kiedy szef wyszedł ze swojego biura, grzebałem właśnie w szafie, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na nowy folder.

- Edwardzie – zaczął wesołym tonem, wchodząc do środka z kubkiem parującej kawy. – Za dwadzieścia minut robię zebranie, przekaż to reszcie ludzi na tym piętrze, dobrze? - Uśmiechnął się radośnie, aż w oczach pojawiły mu się iskierki. To było zaraźliwe. Odwzajemniłem gest, przyswajając sobie jego dobry humor. Zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale wrócił do swojego gabinetu, mamrocząc pod nosem.

Idąc za jego przykładem, nalałem sobie kawy i powiadomiłem wszystkich, którzy byli akurat w lunch roomie o spotkaniu, prosząc ich o przekazanie informacji dalej, zanim ruszyłem na poszukiwania Katie i Emmetta.

Wkrótce wszyscy zebrali się w sali konferencyjnej, ja i mój przyjaciel usiedliśmy po prawej stronie szefa, który po chwili wstał, by rozpocząć swoje przemówienie.

- Panie i panowie! Praca nad naszą amerykańską filią została zakończona! - Rozległy się okrzyki i brawa, jednak ja klaskałem tylko z grzeczności. Włączył projektor i na ścianie pokazało się zdjęcie budynku z jego powierzchnią, różnymi statystykami i wszystkim innym. Jednak rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę, był adres biura, a gdy odwróciłem się do Emmetta, mogłem stwierdzić, że on też to zauważył. Katie stała z tyłu z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

- Mój wspólnik, pan Michaels, ma wielu dobrych pracowników, ale pomyślałem, że przyda mu się kilku Anglików. Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani wyjazdem, przeprowadzę z wami spotkania, rozmowy kwalifikacyjne i tak dalej - wyjaśnił Hann. Zerknął na mnie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Muszę przyznać, że mam kilku kandydatów na tę pracę, o ile będą chcieli przyjąć zaoferowane stanowiska. Oczywiście, w grę wchodzi podwyżka. Wasz przelot zostanie opłacony, a koszty transportu rzeczy i hotelu, w którym się zatrzymacie do czasu wynajęcia własnych mieszkań, również pokryje firma. Bez obaw, ten interes wam się opłaci. Loty pierwszą klasą, wspaniałe warunki...Wszystko, czego będziecie potrzebować. - Staliśmy tam, zupełni zszokowani. Kilka osób mruknęło coś z aprobatą, ale większość siedziała cicho.

Pan Hann spojrzał na nas, oczekując na jakieś pytania.

- Będę na was czekał w swoim biurze. Naprawdę, powinniście tam wpaść, bo chciałbym, żebyście wylecieli przed końcem tego tygodnia. - Wykonał jakiś bliżej nieokreślony gest ręką i obrócił się, kierując w stronę drzwi i swojego gabinetu. A ja stałem tam z otwartymi ustami, w czasie gdy Katie i wszyscy inni wychodzili.

- Emmett... - wymamrotałem. - Czy ty wiesz, co to znaczy? - Odwróciłem się do przyjaciela, który wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

- Edwardzie, nie uprawiałem seksu od miesiąca i okazuje się, że mogę to nadrobić w ciągu tygodnia! - Skrzywiłem się, czując, jak moja twarz oblewa się rumieńcem. Nie chciałem go uświadamiać, jak długo ja nie byłem z kobietą.

- Pomijając to, Em, będziemy mogli znów spotkać dziewczyny i zostać z nimi na stałe! Możemy mieszać raptem ulicę dalej od nich! - wykrzyknąłem, zrywając się z krzesła. Emmett również wstał, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Myślisz, że jesteś gotów na coś takiego? - zapytał. Zamarłem. Bella była wszystkim, czego pragnąłem. Wiedziałem, że tak. Ból, który pojawił się od czasu naszego rozstania, był zbyt silny. Źle się czułem, nie mając jej przy sobie, zwłaszcza nocą - tak pusty, niekompletny, jakby ktoś przeciął mnie na połowę. I - dobry Boże - kiedy tylko widziałem jej twarz na ekranie laptopa albo słyszałem jej głos w telefonie, moje serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Zdarzało się, że przerywałem rozmowę z nią, by wziąć zimny prysznic. Potrzebowałem jej, i to bardzo.

- Oczywiście, że jestem, Emmett. Zwariowałeś? - Roześmialiśmy się obaj, ale chwilę później spoważniałem i położyłem dłonie na jego ramionach. - Pozostaje jednak pytanie, czy ty jesteś gotów gonić za jedną dziewczyną jakieś dwadzieścia tysięcy mil, nawet jeżeli wiąże się to ze zmianą miejsca zamieszkania? I nie mam tu na myśli kraju, o nie! Tu chodzi o kontynent! - Uniosłem brwi, czekając, aż odpowie. Przełknął ślinę i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Tak. Na pewno jestem - powiedział poważnym tonem. - Rosalie jest wszystkim, czego pragnę. - Uśmiechnąłem się i po raz pierwszy od tygodni poczułem, że ten uśmiech dosięgnął oczu. Razem z Emmettem ruszyłem do gabinetu pana Hanna i zapukałem delikatnie do drzwi, zanim zajrzałem do środka.

- Proszę pana? Mógłby pan poświęcić nam chwilę? Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać...

Cztery dni. Tylko cztery dni zajęło mi spakowanie wszystkich kosztowności, niezbędnych przedmiotów oraz tych, których można używać na różnych kontynentach i załadowanie ich do ciężarówki, którą przysłała firma. Pojechałem za samochodem od przeprowadzek do domu mojego przyjaciela czekającego przy drodze z kilkoma kartonowymi pudłami. Zaparkowałem koło auta Katie. Emmett przekazał swoje rzeczy robotnikom, a potem władował się razem ze mną i swoją siostrą do samochodu.

Jechaliśmy na lotnisko w ciszy. Katie koncentrowała się na korku i niespowodowaniu wypadku, po tym jak raz prawie to zrobiła. W czasie naszej nieobecności miała sprzedać nasze samochody oraz moje mieszkanie i jak najszybciej wysłać nam uzyskane w ten sposób pieniądze. Zeszłej nocy zadzwoniłem do mamy. Ucieszyła się z mojego "awansu" i powiedziała, żebyśmy razem z Bellą szybko się do niej odezwali. W czasie gdy Emmett rozmawiał z siostrą o Rose, ja wyglądałem przez okno, bezwiednie pocierając miejsce na piersi, które bolało mnie coraz mniej. Obaj uściskaliśmy i ucałowaliśmy Katie, która życzyła nam powodzenia z naszymi dziewczynami.

W samolocie byłem podekscytowany. Nie chciałem spać ani jeść. Zacząłem oglądać jakiś film, by choć na chwilę uwolnić się od myśli o Belli.

W końcu zjadłem posiłek i włączyłem w swoim iPodzie playlistę zatytułowaną "Ballady". Wziąłem koc i poduszkę, zasłoniłem okno i pozwoliłem, by mój pełny brzuch ukołysał mnie do snu.

Obudziłem się, gdy lądowaliśmy. Emmett chrapał leciutko, jakieś dziecko płakało za zasłoną. Szturchnąłem przyjaciela, sprawiając, że przebudził się z ziewnięciem. Obaj mieliśmy problemy z wróceniem do rzeczywistości, ale skończyły się one, gdy samolot dotknął płyty lotniska.

Ktoś za nami krzyknął, zaskoczony siłą uderzenia, a my tylko się roześmialiśmy, składając koce. Wypiąłem się z pasów i w pośpiechu wyjąłem nasze rzeczy ze schowka nad głową. Wyszliśmy z samolotu jako pierwsi. Na zewnątrz czekał na nas samochód przysłany przez firmę. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, ściskając kluczyki, gdy Emmett grzecznie pytał o drogę. Wrócił po kilkukrotnym wysłuchaniu pewnej starszej pani i wciąż nie rozumiał, gdzie mamy jechać. Zachichotałem, wyciągając swój nowy telefon i wybierając numer, do którego zdążyłem już się przyzwyczaić.


	11. Przesadna reakcja

**Rozdział 11**

**Przesadna reakcja **

Alice wyciągnęła chleb z piekarnika, a Jasper odebrał kolejne zamówienie na ciasto. Rosalie skończyła ubijanie masła. Ręką.

Najwidoczniej była równie zdenerwowana i smutna, jak ja.

Westchnęłam, opierając się o blat i zatapiając przy tym łokcie w cieście. Foremki, które trzymałam, przybrały kształt moich dłoni przez to, jak mocno je ściskałam. Gapiłam się przez drzwi na taras i fale, które leniwie przetaczały się w ciemnościach. Zmrok zapadł o szesnastej - całe godziny temu.

- Bello, będziesz musiała wyrzucić połowę tego ciasta, jeżeli zaraz nie wyjmiesz z niego swoich brudnych łokci - warknęła Alice, lekko uderzając mnie w głowę. Ona i Jasper wrócili ze swojej podróży poślubnej jakiś tydzień temu i od tego czasu pracowaliśmy bez przerwy, by przygotować wszystko na spóźnione przyjęcia świąteczne.

- Łokcie są najbardziej wrażliwą na temperaturę częścią ciała, Al - powiedziałam przemądrzałym tonem, wyrzucając do śmietnika część masy na ciasteczka. - To dlatego używasz ich, by sprawdzić wodę, w której kąpiesz niemowlęta. Zapamiętaj to, Jazz. Przyda ci się ta informacja, kiedy zrobisz jej dziecko. - Chłopak zarumienił się, a Rose roześmiała głośno, zadowolona, że „załamane dziewczyny w cudownych związkach" w końcu dokuczyły „obrzydliwie słodkiemu małżeństwu". Wywaliłam kolejną porcję ciasta, a potem dosłownie zaatakowałam je swoimi specjalnymi, świątecznymi foremkami - choinkami, bałwanami, śnieżkami i aniołami.

No dobra. Może i wyładowywałam w pracy swoją furię spowodowaną niemożnością bycia z Edwardem, ale nie ja jedna - Rosalie robiła to samo. Włożyła łyżkę do miski i zaczęła nią walić, jakby chciała porąbać faceta, który postanowił oddzielić Amerykę od Anglii. Cóż, ten pomysł wydawał mi się bardzo kuszący.

- Myślę, że powinnyście przestać marudzić na temat tych facetów i znaleźć jakichś w pobliżu - stwierdziła Alice.

- NIE! - wykrzyknęłyśmy z Rosalie w tym samym momencie, doskakując do przyjaciółki. Wzdrygnęła się i desperacko złapała blatu. Kiedy zrozumiała, że nie mamy zamiaru jej skrzywdzić, wróciła do robienia przystawek.

- Alice, ty nie rozumiesz, co takiego jest w tych chłopakach, że czyni ich to o niebo lepszymi od wszystkich w Ameryce... Bez urazy, Jazz - dodała po chwili Rose, poklepując go po ramieniu.

- W porządku, nie wziąłem tego do siebie - powiedział z uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion, dekorując ciasto prostym rysunkiem.

- Emmett... On interesuje się tym samym, co ja - zaczęła Rose z marzycielskim spojrzeniem. - Widzi prawdziwą mnie, nie tylko mój wygląd, ale dziewczynę, która nie odpuszcza, póki czegoś nie poprawi i lubi nosić potargane włosy pod kapturem starej bluzy. Cieszy się, kiedy jest obok mnie, kiedy dowiaduje się o mnie czegoś nowego i jest tak miły... Cudowny! A ten akcent? Pff... To tylko dodatek do tego, jak niesamowicie zabawny i wspaniały jest ten chłopak. - Alice i ja patrzyłyśmy na nią z uśmiechem.

- A seks - wykrzyknęła Rosalie, wpychając ciasto do piekarnika. - Nie robiłam tego od miesiąca i strasznie mnie to wkurza, bo Emmett jest najlepszym facetem, jakiego miałam. Chciałabym wytrzymać do czasu, aż go zobaczę, bo nikt mu nie dorówna. - Myślę, że na mojej twarzy było widać zmieszanie, w jakie mnie wprawiła. Alice i Jasper zachichotali.

- My nie mamy takich problemów, prawda, skarbie? - spytał blondyn, oplatając swoją żonę ramieniem i całując ją w czubek głowy. Parsknęłam śmichem w tej samej chwili, w której zadzwonił telefon.

- Ale ty, Bello, powinnaś sobie kogoś znaleźć. Wyobrażam sobie, że w twoim przypadku minęło dużo więcej czasu od jakiejkolwiek aktywności seksualnej - zaśmiała się Alice. Posłałam jej ostre spojrzenie i podniosłam słuchawkę.

- Ale ja nie chcę nikogo innego oprócz Edwarda. On jest tym jedynym, wiem o tym. To, co ze mną robił tylko jednym spojrzeniem... Sprawiał, że czułam się dziwnie, ale jednocześnie byłam szczęśliwa i miałam wrażenie, że w końcu jestem sobą... Jest taki czarujący, zabawny, słodki, mądry, silny, opiekuńczy... piękny. Nie potrzebuję i nie chcę nikogo poza nim. Jest dla mnie idealny i nie znajdę kogoś, kto by do mnie bardziej pasował, więc nawet sobie nie wyobrażaj, że spróbuję szukać. - Cała trójka patrzyła na mnie z zachwytem. Zerknęłam w dół, na telefon, który trzymałam w dłoni i zmieszałam się na moment.

- Och, słucham? - powiedziałam, przykładając słuchawkę do ucha.

- Kochasz mnie - usłyszałam głęboki, nosowy głos i stłumiony chichot. Czułam, jak się rumienię, a usta mimowolnie ułożyły mi się w szeroki uśmiech, kiedy przytrzymywałam telefon ramieniem, wyjmując ciasteczka i układając je na tacy.

- Owszem - odpowiedziałam. - Bardzo, bardzo mocno. - Edward westchnął, zadowolony.

- Wiesz - zaczął wesoło. Słyszałam jakiś niski głos mamroczący coś w tle. - Katie opowiadała mi o filmie, który ostatnio widziała. Był o pewnym Angliku, który przeprowadził się do Stanów dla jakiejś dziewczyny, w której się zakochał podczas wakacji. - Roześmiałam się, wycinając kolejną porcję ciastek. Rose obserwowała mnie, wyczekując jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Emmecie.

- Naprawdę? To chyba całkiem niezły film.

- Niekoniecznie - odparł poważnym tonem. Ponownie usłyszałam znajomy głos, który powiedział coś, co zabrzmiało jak „w lewo".

- To Emmett? - spytałam, a wtedy oczy Rose rozbłysły.

- Taa, przesuwa jakieś meble - wyjaśnił Edward. - Nieważne. Kiedy ten facet przyjechał do Ameryki, jego dziewczyna powiedziała, że przestała go kochać, więc został tam zupełnie sam.

- Gdybyś ty się przeprowadził, żeby być ze mną, to za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłabym ci odejść - wymamrotałam.

- To dobrze - odrzekł Edward tym swoim głębokim głosem. - W każdym bądź razie, ten chłopak poznał cudowną dziewczynę przez internet. - Wywróciłam oczami. Wybierał z tego filmu wszystkie momenty, które mógł powiązać z naszą historią. - Była naprawdę wspaniała, ale potem okazało się, że to matka tej dziewczyny się pod nią podszywała. W końcu zakochał się w matce tej dziewczyny, a ta dziewczyna zakochała się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

- Gdybyś się tu przeprowadził, żeby ze mną być, nie pozostawiłabym ci czasu na poznawanie kogoś innego - wyszeptałam z uczuciem. Byłam pewna, że się uśmiecha, kiedy znów powiedział "to dobrze".

- A poza tym, masz szczęście, bo mój jedyny przyjaciel płci męskiej to Jasper, który jest już żonaty. - Edward wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Boże, Bello, jak ja za tobą tęsknię... - wymruczał, a Emmett znowu odezwał się gdzieś za jego plecami. - Bardzo cię kocham, pamiętasz o tym, prawda? - Przytaknęłam, mimo że nie mógł tego zobaczyć, podobnie jak łez w moich oczach.

- Pamiętam - westchnęłam. - Ja ciebie też. Chcę cię znowu zobaczyć, i to bardzo.

- Wiem, skarbie. Pracuję nad tym, uwierz mi. Wkrótce znowu będziemy razem.

Mówił mi to już wiele razy. Oboje próbowaliśmy znaleźć jakiś sposób, by pobyć ze sobą przez dłuższy czas, ale okazało się to strasznie trudne. Pociągnęłam nosem i otarłam łzy z policzków.

- Muszę wracać do pracy - wymamrotałam, zerkając na swoich przyjaciół zebranych wokół jedzenia. - Kocham cię, Edwardzie.

- Wiem, Bello. Ja też cię kocham - zapewnił mnie.

Rozłączyłam się, a potem wpatrywałam w wyświetlacz telefonu, póki nie zgasł. Nie mogłam powstrzymać łez wypływających z moich oczu. Zaszlochałam głośno, pociągając przy tym nosem, kiedy Alice i Rose - również płacząca – podbiegły, by mnie przytulić. Jasper też się przybliżył i zaczął głaskać mnie po plecach.

- Strasznie za nim tęsknię - wykrzyknęłam. - Chcę go znowu zobaczyć, czy proszę o zbyt wiele? Kocham go. Kocham go, kocham go, kocham! Chcę wziąć z nim ślub i mieć dzieci. Chcę spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i pojechać do niego, teraz, zaraz! - Zaszlochałam raz jeszcze, a łzy spływały wściekle po moich policzkach. Alice i Jasper uśmiechali się do mnie pocieszająco, podobnie jak Rose, która posłała mi słaby uśmiech, mimo że sama miała łzy w oczach.

- Ja też cię kocham - powiedział aksamitny i tak dobrze mi znany głos. Zamarłam, a Rose pobiegła gdzieś z wrzaskiem. Pozostała dwójka moich przyjaciół wybuchnęła śmiechem. Odwróciłam się i to, co ujrzałam, kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło.

Trzymając Toma Sawyera na rękach i bawiąc się jego uszami, stał mój ukochany - Edward Cullen. Uśmiechnął się uroczo i postawił kota na podłodze, kiedy pędziłam w jego stronę z krzykiem, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Przytulił mnie tak mocno, że poczułam ciepły oddech na ramieniu. Oplotłam go nogami w pasie i odchyliłam nieco głowę, by przyjrzeć się boskiemu uśmiechowi i błyskowi w szmaragdowych oczach. Przycisnęłam zachłannie swoje wargi do jego, nie ukrywając, jak bardzo tęskniłam za pocałunkami. Oboje uśmiechaliśmy się spod ust tej drugiej osoby, aż w końcu odsunęłam się, by znów go zobaczyć.

Moje serce biło szybciej niż zwykle. Piszczałam z radości, przytulając go, kiedy w końcu postawił mnie na ziemi. Rose i Emmett dopiero co się od siebie odkleili, a „obrzydliwie słodkie małżeństwo" śmiało się głośno. Odwróciłam się, by na nich spojrzeć.

Jasper stanął za swoją żoną i odchrząknął znacząco, a wtedy Alice rzuciła się na niego z krzykiem i zaczęła całować. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, a ja pochyliłam się i oparłam o tors Edwarda, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując się spełniona i szczęśliwa. Ukradkiem starłam łzy z twarzy.

- Skąd się tutaj wzięliście? - zapytałam jednocześnie z Rosalie, wywołując tym samym śmiech u chłopaków. Edward delikatnie ucałował moje policzki.

- Mieszkamy tutaj – odparł. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, a szczęka mi po prostu opadła. Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł mnie pisk Rose.

- Jak to?! - wrzasnęłam.

Alice i Jasper uścisnęli chłopakom ręce, zanim wyszli. Wkrótce po nich opuścił nas również Emmett z Rosalie.

- Normalnie – zaczął Edward, oplatając mnie ramieniem, podczas gdy ja oprowadzałam go po domu. - Przeprowadziłem się do twojego miasta, ponieważ wymagała tego moja praca. Otworzyli tutaj filię, zostajemy na stałe.

Potrząsnęłam głową w niedowierzaniu. Czy on żartował? Nie, nie mógł... To byłoby zbyt okrutne.

- Edwardzie, mówisz serio? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową. Zaczęłam skakać i piszczeć, płosząc w ten sposób kota. Chłopak roześmiał się, widząc moją reakcję, a potem nagle złapał mnie za ramiona i popchnął delikatnie na ścianę. Naparł na mnie mocno, zanim ujął moją wargę w swoje. Byłam tak zaskoczona, że jęknęłam, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Ciało Edwarda stykało się z moim we wszystkich możliwych miejscach i tym razem to on wydał z siebie jęk, kiedy otworzyłam nasze usta i dotknęłam jego języka swoim, smakując tego, czego brakowało mi od tak długiego czasu.

Dłużej nie mogliśmy wytrzymać.

Nie zawracałam sobie głowy guzikami jego koszuli, po prostu zdjęłam mu ją przez głowę, w czasie gdy on rozwiązywał mój fartuch. Skoczyłam na niego i oplotłam nogami w pasie, a wtedy pośpieszył do sypialni. Moja spódnica szybko wylądowała na ziemi i zajęłam się jego spodniami, pozwalając się oglądać w samych majtkach i bluzce. Zostawiłam pasek w spodniach, które zsunęłam mu do kolan. Chichotał, zrzucając je z nóg. Usiadłam na łóżku i ściągnęłam z siebie koszulkę, sprawiając, że Edward zamarł i wpatrywał się we mnie z zachwytem. Uśmiechnęłam się, przygryzając jednocześnie wargę i wstałam, opierając się o jego ramiona. Pochyliłam się i musnęłam jego usta swoimi.

Westchnął delikatnie, a potem popchnął mnie na materac, całując szaleńczo. Serce waliło mi jak młotem, kiedy przesuwał dłońmi po moim ciele. To właśnie tu chciałam być, szczęśliwa jak to tylko możliwe, pomyślałam z uśmiechem.


	12. Klaustrofobia

**Rozdział 12 **

**Klaustrofobia **

Chwilę trwało, zanim całkowicie się obudziłem. Poruszyłem się nieznacznie i odetchnąłem głęboko, czując przy sobie ciepłe ciało Belli. Przytuliłem ją, składając delikatny pocałunek na szyi i splatając swoje palce z jej. Uśmiechnąłem się, rozkoszując się dotykiem miękkiego ramienia dziewczyny. Odgarnąłem jej włosy z policzka i pocałowałem delikatnie, obserwując, jak powoli otwiera oczy. Zamknęła rozchylone dotąd usta, na które po chwili wkradł się uśmiech.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała łagodnie, wzdychając w moją klatkę piersiową.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie – szepnąłem, głaszcząc ją po ręce.

Każdy poranek był po prostu fantastyczny. Budzenie się przy jej ślicznej twarzy, słuchanie jej głosu i te słodkie całusy... To wydawało się po prostu zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe, a jednak się działo.

Emmett i ja zadzwoniliśmy do pana Hanna dzień po przyjeździe, aby powiadomić go o anulowaniu naszej rezerwacji w hotelu i o tym, ze znaleźliśmy mieszkania. Spodziewał się tego, zwłaszcza po ostatnim zamieszaniu związanym z wizytą dziewczyn.

Bella przekręciła się, oplatając mnie mocno ramionami. Ucałowała mój policzek i w chwili, gdy chciałem pochylić się po więcej, zepchnęła mnie z łóżka, szybko uciekając z pokoju. Jęknąłem głośno, po czym podniosłem się i wciągnąłem na siebie bluzę.

Dziewczyna siedziała już na kanapie z kocem ciasno owiniętym wokół ramion i czekała na uruchomienie się PS2. Przed nią leżało kilka opakowań chusteczek higienicznych, a obok stał kosz na śmieci. Kiedy podszedłem, aby zobaczyć, która gra się ładuje, wpatrywała się ze skupieniem w ekran, pociągając nosem od czasu do czasu.

- Zrobię nam śniadanie, dobrze? - powiedziałem, całując ją we włosy i zmierzając w kierunku kuchni.

- Tylko żadnych jajek, proszę – zawołała z kanapy.

- Ciągle ci od nich niedobrze? – zapytałem. Mruknęła coś, ale była zbyt pochłonięta grą. Bella źle się czuła już od kilku dni. Chciałem zostać w domu i zaopiekować się nią, ale nie zgodziłaby się.

Chwilę później siedziałem obok niej, umieściwszy przed nami dwa talerze z tostami posmarowanymi truskawkowym dżemem. Bella sięgnęła w dół i wepchnęła jednego do buzi, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora i pociągając zakatarzonym nosem. Roześmiałem się na ten widok, ale wkrótce nadszedł czas, aby się zbierać.

Przebrałem się w parę czarnych dżinsów i białą koszulę, zakładając na to przed wyjściem ciemną kurtkę. Usłyszałem odgłos spuszczanej wody, więc poczekałem w korytarzu, aż dziewczyna wyjdzie z łazienki. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich Bella ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony.

- Nie cierpię chorować – wymamrotała, po czym wydmuchała nos. Posłałem jej współczujący uśmiech i otworzyłem zapraszająco ramiona. Dziewczyna wydęła dolną wargę i przytuliła mnie mocno. Pogłaskałem ją czule po plecach, prowadząc do pokoju. Ułożyłem ją delikatnie na kanapie i przykryłem kocem. Schowała kontroler gier pod przykryciem, aby było jej ciepło w czasie gry.

Przyniosłem wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować, tak aby nie musiała wstawać. Położyłem obok niej telefon, po czym pocałowałem ją w czoło i wyszedłem.

Pokochałem pracę w Ameryce, chociaż czułem się tu zupełnie inaczej niż w domu. Podobałoby mi się tu, nawet gdybym nie był z Bellą. Czułem się dumny z tego, że pracuję dla firmy takiej jak Michaels & Hann.

Mieliśmy z Emmettem własne biura i sekretarki. Niestety, ja ze swoją nie miałem tyle szczęścia co on...

- Dzień dobry, panie Cullen – zagruchała Jessica, prężąc swoją klatkę piersiową odrobinę za bardzo. Skrzywiłem się, ale skinąłem głową, kierując się do swojego biura. Pochłonięty pracą, segregowałem dokumenty i chodziłem na zebrania przez większość poranka. Dość szybko sięgnąłem do kołnierzyka koszulki i rozpiąłem kilka guzików. Utrzymywałem, że od ciągłego siedzenia w biurze dostaję lekkiej klaustrofobii, ale tak naprawdę przyczyną tego stanu była rozłąka z Bellą.

Właśnie wybierałem się z Emmettem na lunch, kiedy usłyszałem głos swojej sekretarki:

- Edwardzie! - zawołała niskim tonem. - Telefon do ciebie, na drugiej linii. - Siedziała na swoim biurku, wściekle przebierając nogami.

- Właśnie wychodzę, Jessico. Czy możesz odebrać wiadomość?

- Powiedziała, że nazywa się Bella czy coś – zadrwiła, przewracając oczami. - Twierdziła, że to ważne, więc pomyślałam, że wspomnę... - Nie potrzebowałem więcej wyjaśnień. Wbiegłem do środka, trzaskając drzwiami. Rzuciłem się do biurka i podniosłem słuchawkę.

- Wszystko w porządku? - prawie wrzasnąłem. Po drugiej stronie usłyszałem melodyjny śmiech Belli.

- W porządku. Dzwonię tylko, by powiedzieć, że bardzo za tobą tęsknię. - Moje usta wykrzywiły się w najszerszym uśmiechu dnia. Ta kobieta była po prostu niesamowita. Nie mogłem uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

- Ja za tobą też – wymruczałem. - Wiesz... Chyba mógłbym wymknąć się z pracy trochę wcześniej...

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim przeprosiwszy, rozłączyłem się. Emmett nadal czekał na zewnątrz. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy zobaczył wielki, głupkowaty uśmiech przyklejony do mojej twarzy. Szturchnąłem go w ramię, na co zachichotał i pobiegł w kierunku schodów; ja zaś wolałem poczekać na windę.

Dotarł na dół minutę po mnie, ciężko sapiąc.

- Wiesz – zacząłem – te windy nie są tu bez powodu. Mogą cię zabrać na przykład na szóste piętro. - Emmett tylko machnął ręką, ciągle dysząc.

- Niby tak, ale ja będę dziarskim staruszkiem, a ty grubym, starym prykiem na wózku inwalidzkim. - Roześmiałem się. Ten facet naprawdę jest nienormalny.

Z papierowym pudełkiem wypełnionym chińszczyzną: smażonym ryżem, lo mein i warzywami, które zdołałem upchać do środka, szedłem w dół ulicy, przy której stało olbrzymie centrum handlowe. Rozglądałem się za Emmettem, wpychając jednocześnie jedzenie do ust, kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę.

Stanąłem, gapiąc się na czerwono-złotą wystawę w oknie i doznając czegoś w rodzaju olśnienia, kiedy oglądałem po kolei każdą sztukę. Skończyłem lunch i wyrzuciłem śmieci do pojemnika obok ławki, gdzie siedziała jakaś starsza kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja odwzajemniłem gest i wróciłem do oglądania witryny.

- Szczęściara z tej dziewczyny – zaskrzeczała. - Musi ci na niej bardzo zależeć. - Odwróciłem się do niej i wyszczerzyłem zęby, po czym przeniosłem wzrok z powrotem na wystawę.

- Żeby pani wiedziała... – mruknąłem. Przyjaciel wołał mnie po imieniu z New York Fries, ale zamiast poczekać na niego i wrócić do biura, jak zrobiłbym to normalnie, pomachałem do staruszki i wszedłem do sklepu. Dźwięczenie dzwoneczków wiszących nad drzwiami zagłuszył krzyk zaskoczonego Emmetta, który dostrzegł, gdzie zmierzam.


End file.
